When the life becomes Red
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Suite alternative au 3x02. Et si Jane avait vraiment ete blesser par Danny? Comme reagirait l'equipe? Et Lisbon? Du sombre, du Drama, mais on ne se refait pas, lol.
1. Prologue

_**Salut les amis, c'est encore moi avec une nouvelle fic. Et oui, encore une.**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'est pas entièrement de moi, je la fais en collaboration avec une amie, elle a eu l'idée de faire une suite alternative à l'épisode 2 de la troisième saison et m'a demandé de l'écrire. Donc les idées sont d'elle et l'écriture de moi. Je lui ferais passer vos commentaires afin qu'elle sache si vous aimez ou pas.**_

_**Voila, ah oui, il y aura 22 chapitres et pour le moment nous en avons 5 de prêt. Je ne pourrais malheureusement vous poster qu'une fois par semaine, pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps car j'écris plusieurs fics en ce moment.**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

La nuit était belle et étoilée, la lune reflétait dans la surface du petit étang au pied de la route. Le calme de l'eau fut rompu par une petite pierre jetait avec une grande force, comme si la personne avait une très grande colère en elle. Une jeune femme se tenait au bord de l'eau, des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues et le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux, cachant son visage des reflets de la lune. Elle ne tentait même pas de retenir ses sanglots, alors que dans une situation normale elle l'aurait fait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus envi d'être cette femme forte que tous le monde connaissait, elle n'avait plus envi de se cacher pour verser les larmes qu'elle n'aurait jamais osée verser. Aujourd'hui, la vie d'une personne cher a son cœur risquait de prendre fin et elle ne lui avait même pas avoué a quel point elle tenait a elle, a Lui. Cet homme qui l'avait souvent mise dans des situations plus que douteuses et avait mit plus d'une fois sa carrière en danger. Elle lui en avait voulut bien des fois, mais au final tout c'était toujours bien finis. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui c'était différent? Pourquoi cette fois les choses n'avaient pas marchaient comme les autres fois? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle à lui prendre les gens qu'elle aimait? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse tout simplement?

.

Mais toutes ces questions, y trouverait-elle une réponse un jour? Parviendrait-elle à avoir cette vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé? Cette vie faite de choses simples et d'amour? Surement que non, mais il fallait pourtant qu'elle continue, qu'elle affronte chaque jour qu'il fut triste ou non. Bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal a survivre, a continuer sans lui, elle le devait, elle le lui avait un jour promit et elle n'était pas le genre de personne à rompre ses promesses.

.

.

Elle se laissa aller sur le sol, la douleur de le perdre enserrant son cœur, la faisant souffrir bien plus que par le passé. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle souffrance a l'idée de perdre quelqu'un. Elle savait que s'il ne survivait pas, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, sa vie se finirait avec lui, elle ne supporterait pas de le voir mourir et de continuer sans lui. Son cœur ne supporterait pas de conserver tout cet amour et de ne jamais le faire partager avec la personne aimé. Il se briserait car il serait trop plein et elle se briserait avec lui, comme un cœur de verre.

.

Assise sur le sol froid de ce petit coin de campagne, elle laissa un cri s'élever de sa gorge, un cri qui se répercuta dans le silence de la nuit, faisant fuir tout les petits animaux se trouvant dans les environs. Un cri qui témoignait de toute sa peine, de toute sa douleur, de tout son chagrin et de toute sa colère.

.

La lune et les étoiles étaient les seuls témoins de sa souffrance et il en serait toujours ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens voient a quel point elle pouvait être humaine, a quel point elle aussi souffrait de cette situation. Elle se devait de rester forte pour son équipe, ses amis, ses proches. Ils comptaient tous sur elle et elle le savait. Bien qu'elle souffre peut-être plus qu'eux, elle ne devait pas se laissé aller.

.

.

Elle se releva, sécha les quelques gouttes salées encore présentes sur ses joues et retourna a sa voiture. Elle devait le voir une dernière fois, elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments avant la fin, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même s'il ne pourrait pas lui répondre, elle voulait le faire. Elle se sentirait mieux après. Un poids quitterait son cœur, même s'il ne serait pas libéré totalement. Rien ne pourrait le libérer, ni personne, personne a part lui.

.

Sur le chemin qui la conduisait a l'hôpital, elle se rappela comment tout ça avait commençait, comment un simple plan avait viré au cauchemar sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Comment les choses qu'elle croyait sous contrôle ne l'étaient pas et comment elle avait échoué dans son devoir de le protéger et de veiller sur lui.

Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à ce soir maudit, ce soir qui avait changé sa vie et avait fait basculer son petit monde déjà si fragile.

Elle se rappela du moment où elle était arrivée et où son cœur avait bien faillit s'arrêter face au spectacle qui s'offrait a elle. Le soir où Teresa Lisbon trouva Patrick Jane baignant dans son sang.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	2. Red Situation

_**Et voila enfin le chapitre 2, désolée pour le retard j'avais oublié. Merci janeandteresa de m'avoir laissé un commentaire, j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule à aimer cette fic. Donc, pour toi, voici la suite.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

**Quelques semaines plus tôt:**

.**  
**

Jane se trouvait comme toujours dans le bureau de Lisbon, il avait une idée pour arrêter le meurtrier de Landon Wale, mais bien sur sa patronne n'était pas d'accord avec lui, "trop dangereux" lui avait-elle dit. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le consultant qui tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête. Il voulait absolument faire en sorte que le meurtrier se retrouve derrière les barreaux, il ne voulait pas que son beau-frère finisse en prison alors qu'il était innocent. Les différents que les deux hommes avaient eus par le passé ne devaient pas jouer contre Danny, sur ce point Jane était intraitable. Il avait beau expliquer a Lisbon que tout se passerait bien, la jeune femme n'avait pas confiance. Ce n'était pas en Jane qu'elle n'avait pas confiance mais en Danny. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait pas ce que l'homme pourrait faire a son collègue. Elle n'oubliait pas que Daniel Ruskin en voulait à Jane d'avoir été responsable, indirectement, de la mort de sa sœur Angela et de sa nièce Sarah. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, son ami pouvait être tué. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Elle était assise à son bureau et Jane se trouvait sur le canapé, il lui expliquait tout ce qu'il avait prévu mais rien à faire, Lisbon restait sur ses positions.

.

.

_ Allons Lisbon, qu'y a-t-il de différent cette fois? Lui demanda-t-il sérieux.

_ Tous Jane, répondit la jeune femme. Tous est différents cette fois.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait peur, vous ne serez pas loin en cas de problèmes.

_ Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques Jane. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser un homme avec une arme vous tirer dessus.

_ Auriez-vous peur pour moi Lisbon? Demanda le consultant avec un petit sourire en coin.

.

.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers son collègue et ses joues rosirent un peu face à la question. Bien sure qu'elle avait peur pour lui, c'était évident, et Jane le savait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il devine ses penses?

Elle reporta son regard sur le dossier devant elle, essayant par la même de cacher ses joues, mais il était trop tard, le consultant avait eu le temps de voir la réaction de sa jeune collègue. Il était touché par cette attention a son égard, Lisbon était une bonne amie et de la voir se faire du souci pour lui était une agréable sensation. Il ne s'était jamais doutait que Lisbon puisse avoir peur pour lui, enfin presque jamais. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où ils avaient tendu un piège a Ardy, cet homme qui était liée a Red John, ce jour-là Lisbon n'avait pas attendu avant d'intervenir, la peur que les choses tournent mal et de ce fait elle était arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Jane lui en avait voulu mais il s'était vite rendu compte de l'attachement de la jeune femme envers lui. Alors peu a peu sa colère envers elle avait diminué et il s'était dit qu'il finirait par attraper le tueur de sa famille mais que ce jour-là il ne demanderait pas a Lisbon de lui venir en aide, il voulait la protéger, lui éviter de se mettre en danger pour lui.

Alors lorsqu'elle lui avait refusé son plan, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle le faisait pour lui, pour sa sécurité et il lui en était reconnaissant.

.

Jane resta un petit moment à observer sa patronne, plongé dans ses dossiers, les sourcils fronçaient, une légère ride sur le front, signe de son agacement et a cet instant il su ce qu'il devait faire. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était la seule chose à faire, ne rien lui dire et faire comme s'il abandonnait l'idée de ce piège. Elle le croirait au début et, le temps qu'elle réalise son mensonge, il aurait mit son plan a exécution et tout serait finis. Oui, c'était la chose à faire, ainsi elle ne se ferait pas de soucis pour lui.

Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la porte. Lisbon releva les yeux en l'entendant bouger et le regarda, interrogative.

.

.

_ Je vais me faire un thé, lui expliqua-t-il. De toute façon je ne peux rien faire alors autant m'occuper.

.

.

Elle sembla le croire et reporta de nouveau toute son attention au dossier. Elle avait trop de travail de toute façon, un meurtre à résoudre. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Jane venait de sortir, tant mieux, il l'agaçait a force de rester là à lui parler alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'enquiquiner, il faudrait toujours qu'il soit là pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle s'y était habituée et, même si ces derniers temps il venait moins souvent dans son bureau, préférant le calme de son grenier, elle aimait quand même l'avoir auprès d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête, non elle n'aimait pas avoir Jane avec elle constamment, il était trop casse-pieds. Et pourtant, elle s'était attachée a lui, a son coté gamin qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête.

.

Jane marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, il s'assura que ses collègues le regardaient faire, ainsi si jamais Lisbon demandait où il était ils pourraient lui répondre sans mentir. Il les utilisait, encore une fois, mais c'était pour leur bien à tous. Il ne voulait pas les mêler à cette histoire, il s'agissait de sa famille et personne ne devait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait décidé. Lisbon avait refusé de l'aider, soit, il ferait sans elle. Il avait voulu faire les choses bien, lui montrer qu'il ne pensait pas toujours à agir seul, mais puisqu'elle ne voulait pas alors il ne la forcerait pas.

Une fois à l' abri des regards indiscrets, il prit l'autre sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton et attendit. Il était impatient et ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse le voir partir, sinon il devrait abandonner et ça il ne le pouvait pas. Danny l'avait impliqué dans cette histoire sans qu'il ne demande rien, pour une fois qu'il ne faisait rien de mal c'étaient les problèmes qui étaient venus a lui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il s'engouffra dans l'appareil.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking, il monta rapidement dans sa DS et prit la direction de la cabane de son beau-frère. Il roula normalement, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Il était rare qu'il respecte les limitations de vitesse mais cette fois il fallait qu'il se fasse discret.

Il se gara devant la cabane et sortit de sa voiture, Danny vint immédiatement a sa rencontre. Le voyant seul, il comprit que Lisbon avait refusé de l'aider. Tant pis, ils agiraient seuls, un duo.

.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cabane et mirent leur plan en place. Les choses étaient simples et tout se passerait bien, c'Est-ce dont voulaient se persuader les deux hommes.

Une fois tout préparé, ils quittèrent la cabane et se rendirent chez la victime. Jane alla frapper à la porte tandis que Danny partait se cacher un peu plus loin. Il interviendrait plus tard.

La sœur de Landon Wale ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face au consultant, D'abord surprise de le trouver là, elle fins par le laissé entrer. Jane lui explique alors qu'il voudrait parler en privé avec Connie.

Connie arriva à ce moment-là et, devant le regard inquiet du mentaliste, elle lui accorde un moment. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

Pendant ce temps, Danny pénétra dans la maison, discrètement, par la porte de derrière, sans que personne ne le voit. Il écouta les bruits de la maison, rien. Personne en vue, ils seraient tranquilles. La sœur de Landon devait être repartie à ses occupations. Il écouta donc Jane parler a la femme. Celle-ci démentait les accusations du mentaliste, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait croire qu'elle avait tué son mari, elle l'aimait jamais elle ne lui aurait fait de mal. Mais plus Jane avançait dans ses explications, et plus Connie s'énervait, perdant ainsi le contrôle d'elle-même. C'est alors que Jane couru vers l'escalier et monta, suivit de prêt par Connie. Danny attendit un moment et les suivit.

Au moment où la femme allait quitter le bureau de son mari afin d'allé appeler la police, elle tomba nez a nez avec Danny. Et là tous se passa très vite.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lisbon était toujours penchée sur son dossier. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et elle décida d'allé se faire un café. Elle quitta son bureau en ce massant le cou, trop longtemps penchée sur son bureau lui donnait des courbatures. Elle s'imagina se faire masser le dos, des mains expertes passant et repassant sur ses articulations douloureuses, les mains de Jane. "_Stop_". Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile, mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle voit Jane dans sa tête? Elle devenait vraiment accroc à ce type et ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

Les joues encore un peu rouges suite a ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, elle entra dans l'espace de travail pour tomber sur ses collègues, eux-mêmes plongés dans divers dossiers en rapport avec l'enquête en cours. Les voir ainsi, tous les trois à fond dans leur travail lui donna un sentiment de satisfaction. Elle avait vraiment la meilleure équipe qu'un chef puisse rêver avoir, assidus dans leur travail, volontaires à faire des heures supplémentaires, tous pour réussir. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à leur donner quelques jours de repos afin qu'ils puissent penser a autre chose qu'au boulot.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, s'attendant à y trouver Jane mais elle ne vit personne, son consultant n'était pas là. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle et constata qu'il n'était pas non plus sur son canapé. Alors elle monta au grenier, certaine de l'y trouver, mais là encore elle fit choux blanc.

.

.

_ Mais où est-il encore passé? Se demanda-t-elle.

.

.

Et là, elle eu comme une illumination.

.

.

_ C'est pas vrai.

.

.

Elle parti en courant vers son bureau, ne remarquant même pas les regards des autres agents curieux de savoir pourquoi elle était aussi pressée. Elle prit son arme et son badge ainsi que son téléphone puis se rendit dans l'espace de travail où elle interpella Cho. Ce dernier comprit sans paroles et se leva rapidement, accrochant son arme et son badge à sa ceinture. Les deux autres suivirent les instructions de leur patronne et, tandis que l'un tenait de joindre Jane, l'autre appelait la résidence des Wale.

Lisbon n'attendit pas de savoir si son collègue répondait au téléphone et fonça a sa voiture, suivit de prêt par l'asiatique qui avait comprit que, une fois de plus, Jane n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête.

.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, Cho regardant défiler les maisons à une vitesse ahurissante, Lisbon pestant contre elle-même de ne pas avoir écouté sa petite voix intérieur qui lui avait pourtant dit que Jane avait abandonné trop facilement. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Il était sous sa responsabilité, elle devait veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et surtout, elle était très attachée à lui et ne voulait pas le perdre. Depuis l'affaire où Jane avait était face à face avec Red John, il n'était plus le même et elle le savait. Elle aurait du faire plus attention à lui, veiller sur lui afin qu'il ne mette pas sa vie en danger. Elle savait comment il était et pourtant elle n'avait pas réfléchis lorsqu'il avait acquiesçait, se disant qu'il avait retrouvé la raison, qu'il avait réfléchis et qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises. Mais c'était Jane, quand ne faisait-il pas de bêtises?

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison et remarquèrent immédiatement la DS bleue garée plus loin. Jane était là.

.

.

_ Et merde, jura Lisbon.

.

.

Elle se précipita vers la maison, suivit de Cho et frappa a la porte. Mais avant d'obtenir de réponse, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Alors elle défonça la porte, se foutant de ce que pourrait dire la propriétaire des lieux. Elle suivit le bruit et monta à l'étage d'où elle pouvait entendre Connie Wale supplier de la laisser en vie. Puis elle reconnut la voix de Danny et compris que lui et Jane avait mit leur plan a exécution. Elle fut alors soulagée, personne n'était blessé. Elle entra donc dans la chambre et Cho passa les menottes à Connie Wale, lui lisant ses droits. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Danny et le trouva penché sur Jane qui ne bougeait pas. Intrigué, elle fit un pas vers les deux hommes et remarqua le sang qui coulait encore sur le mentaliste. D'après ce que lui avait dit Jane, le ballon contenant le faux sang était petit et il serait placé vers le cœur, mais en y regardant bien, la blessure se trouvait plus bas, vers le ventre. Elle commença à trembler, la peur prit possession de son corps et elle se précipita vers Jane. En passant, elle poussa Danny qui ne savait pas quoi faire. L'homme se releva, regarda a droite a gauche et, ne voyant personne d'autre dans la pièce, il partit en courant. Lisbon le vit faire mais ne bougea pas pour l'en empêcher, tous son être étant comme soudé a Jane. Elle posa sa main droite sur la blessure, tentant de ralentir l'hémorragie et la main gauche, tenta de faire ouvrir les yeux à son consultant.

.

.

_ Allez Jane, faites un effort, le supplia-t-elle. Je vous en pris ouvrez les yeux.

_ Lisbon…. Souffla Jane.

_ C'est ça, restez éveillé.

_ Mal….. Lisbon…..

_ Je sais mais l'ambulance va arriver.

_ Je …. Suis…. Désolé….

_ On en reparlera plus tard Jane, pour le moment gardez vos forces.

.

.

La jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour empêcher le sang de couler mais ce n'était pas facile, elle pouvait sentir le liquide chaud passer a travers ses doigts et venir se perdre sur son pantalon. Ses genoux se trouvaient dans une flaque de sang mais elle n'en avait cure, il s'agissait de Jane. Elle savait que ça tournerait mal, que quelque chose se passerait de travers et voila qu'elle avait eu raison. Comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir se tromper, pour une fois elle aurait voulu que son fichu instinct lui donne tort, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie.

.

A présent elle se tenait là, a genoux a coté de Patrick Jane en train de perdre son sang sur elle, tentant au mieux de le maintenir en vie en attendant que les secours arrivent. Elle n'entendit même pas Cho revenir dans la pièce et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il la repoussa pour mettre ses mains à la place de celle de sa patronne. Les deux mains libres, Lisbon se déplaça et vint s'installer plus prêt encore de Jane, plaçant sa tête sur ses genoux, lui maintenant le visage avec les mains, caressant sa peau, lui montrant ainsi sa présence. Elle pouvait sentir les traits crispé de son ami, la douleur qu'il ressentait elle la connaissait. Elle savait a quel point cela pouvait être douloureux et même dangereux. Elle savait qu'il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir et elle avait peur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt, elle ne le supporterait pas. C'est a ce moment-la qu'elle se rendit compte de l'importance qu'avait Jane dans sa vie.

Les deux agents entendirent au loin une ambulance arriver, signe que bientôt Jane serait prit en charge par des experts et qu'il aurait des chances de s'en sortir. Lisbon resserra son étreinte autours du visage de Jane. Elle senti une des mains du mentaliste venir trouver les siennes et lui caresser tendrement le dos de la main gauche. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et remarqua le sourire sur son visage.

.

.

_ Ca…. Ca va…. Aller Lisbon….

_ Je sais Jane, je sais.

_ Ne pleurez….. Pas pour….. Moi.

_ Ne rêvez pas Monsieur le mentaliste.

.

.

Elle lui rendit son sourire mais ne pu empêcher une larme de venir se perdre sur ses mains pour finir sa course sur la joue de son collègue.

Cho assistait à la scène, impuissant face a la détresse de sa patronne et a la douleur de son ami. Il ne pleurait pas mais les larmes n'étant pas loin. Il n'était pas sans cœur, il n'aimait simplement pas que les autres puisse le voir faible. Il était comme Lisbon, il avait monté une carapace autours de son cœur et il se montrait fort en toute circonstance. Mais là, il avait du mal à les retenir et bientôt, quelques gouttes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

.

.

_ Lisbon….

.

.

Jane n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa tête partie sur le coté et ses yeux se fermèrent. Lisbon, le regard sur le visage d'un coup si calme de son consultant, laissa d'autres larmes envahirent ses joues et se laissa tomber sur Jane, le serrant fort dans ses bras, pleurant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, pas même a la mort de Bosco.

.

Les ambulanciers entrèrent dans la chambre et restèrent instant pétrifié devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Etaient-ils arrivés trop tard? Mais ils se reprirent bien vite et commencèrent leur travail. Ils virent l'asiatique se lever et éloigner une jeune femme en larme du blessé. Celle-ci tenta de rester auprès de l'homme à terre, mais l'autre la maintenait aussi éloigné que possible afin que les secouristes fassent leur travail. Ceux-ci le remercièrent du regard et reportèrent toute leur attention sur l'homme au sol. Ils le branchèrent a une machine et un long Bip se fit entendre, suivit d'un hurlement.

.

.

_ NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	3. Red Sleep

_**Et voila la suite les amis, désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Un grand merci a Janeandteresa, Pasca et cend17 pour les commentaires.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_**Red Sleep**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Lisbon était toujours maintenue par Cho, elle se débattait autant que possible mais l'asiatique, bien qu'il ne fut pas très grand, avait une telle force que la jeune femme finis par abandonner et resta là, attendant de voir la suite des évènements. Les larmes inondaient son visage déformé par la peur de perdre Jane. Le long bip retentissait toujours dans la pièce, un son lugubre de mort, un son qui donnait des frissons aux deux agents du CBI.

Les ambulanciers tentaient encore de ramener le consultant parmi eux, ils ne voulaient pas être venue pour simplement assister impuissants à la mort de cet homme, devant la jeune femme qui semblait proche de l'évanouissement face à ce spectacle. Mais alors qu'ils croyaient tout espoir perdu, le cœur du patient repartis, faiblement mais il était là.

.

L'un des secouristes lui injecta une dose de calmants par intraveineuse qu'il avait préalablement installée dans son bras gauche. Le patient se calma presque instantanément et les secouristes purent lui faire un rapide examen afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule blessure. Ils constatèrent alors que la balle était ressortie, ce qui impliquait qu'il y avait deux zones à traiter. Ils le déposèrent délicatement sur un brancard et sortirent de la maison pour rejoindre l'ambulance. Au moment de partir, ils remarquèrent que la jeune femme brune les avait suivis et qu'elle attendait l'autorisation de monter avec eux.

Il n'était pas vraiment conseillé de prendre d'autres personnes dans l'ambulance, sachant qu'en générale il s'agissait de personnes proches du patient et qu'ils pouvaient être une gêne dans le travail de réanimation et de maintient du patient, mais en l'occurrence, la jeune femme semblait elle-même avoir besoin d'une aide, peut-être pas médicale mais du moins psychologique. Alors ils l'acceptèrent avec eux et ils partirent en trombe, laissant l'asiatique sur place.

Ils roulèrent aussi vite que possible, le patient étant en sal état.

.

Lisbon tenait la main de Jane dans la sienne, la serrant autant qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là, qu'elle veillait sur lui et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul. Ses larmes avaient cessés mais elle avait toutefois encore des spasmes qui la faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds. Bien que Jane ne fut pas l'homme le plus obéissant de son équipe, il n'en restait as oins celui qu'elle appréciait le plus, elle aimait ses gamineries, elle aimait qu'il vienne l'embêter dans la journée, mais tout cela elle n'oserait le lui dire, ça le pousserait à être encore plus chiant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle tourna la tête vers le secouriste elle le vit s'affairer sur la blessure de Jane qui saignait encore abondement. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie avec tout le sang qu'il avait déjà perdu et qu'il continuait de perdre? Bonne question.

Elle reporta son attention sur son visage cachait presqu'entièrement par un masque lui envoyant de l'oxygène. Ses boucles blondes avaient collé à son front à cause de la transpiration, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient fermés et ses traits étaient tirés à cause de la douleur.

De nouvelles larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle avait trop besoin de lui dans sa vie, besoin de voir son sourire chaque jours, de l'entendre lui parler, de l'entendre rire, de le sentir près d'elle à chaque instants de la journée. Elle n'était rien sans lui.

.

Alors que le véhicule roulait rapidement vers l'hôpital le plus proche, une voiture vint le percuter par le côté, envoyant valser divers objets dans l'habitacle, ainsi que toutes les personnes se trouvant à son bord. Lisbon se jeta sur Jane pour faire un bouclier de son corps alors que le secouriste à côté d'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ce qui pourrait les blesser.

L'ambulance se renversa sur la tranche et glissa sur le bitume sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser en plein milieu de l'avenue. D'autres voitures arrivèrent et tentèrent de se stopper mais, la vitesse n'aidant pas, elles se rentrèrent les unes dans les autres, provoquant un horrible carambolage en plein milieu de la voie.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Cho se trouvait toujours au domicile de la sœur de la victime, prenant son témoignage tandis que ses collègues de la police emmenaient sa belle-sœur au CBI. La pauvre femme lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait entre deux sanglots, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que Connie avait fait.

Une SVU noir arriva et se gara non loin de la maison, sur le trottoir juste en face et deux personnes en sortirent. Un homme grand, brun et baraqué, l'agent Wayne Rigsby marchait d'un pas rapide, suivit de prés par sa jeune collègue, l'agent Grace Van Pelt. La jeune rousse courrait presque derrière lui, elle-même très préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait entendu Jane lorsqu'il parlait de ce qu'il comptait faire avec l'aide de son beau-frère et elle savait aussi que Lisbon avait rejeté l'idée. Mais connaissant le consultant, elle savait aussi qu'il n'en ferait qu'a sa tête et c'est justement ce qu'il avait fait. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que ça tournerait aussi mal, que quelqu'un serait blessé, que Jane serait blessé.

.

En approchant de la maison, la jeune femme remarqua la suspecte a l'arrière de la voiture de police, les menottes aux poignets. Était-ce elle qui avait blessé Jane? Mais a sa tête elle eu un doute, la femme semblait choquée, loin de l'état dans lequel elle serait si elle avait tiré elle-même. Elle avait tué son mari et elle n'avait rien laissé paraitre, elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui avait tiré sur Jane.

.

.

_ Wayne, je ne crois pas que ce soit Connie Wale qui a blessé Jane.

_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit? Demanda l'agent.

_ Je ne sais pas mais pas elle en tout cas.

.

.

Les deux agents se rapprochèrent de Cho, au moment-même où celui-ci relevait la tête. En temps normal, on ne pouvait pas lire la moindre émotion sur son visage, mais ce soir, la rousse pu lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de son collègue, l'inquiétude et la peur. Depuis quand Cho avait peur? Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Cho regarda ses collègues. Bien qu'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre, il lui était difficile de cacher ses émotions. Jane était un ami fidele, peut-être même le seul ami qu'il avait. Bien sure Rigsby aussi était son ami et il lui confierait sa vie, mais Jane était plus que ça. Il était un homme qui avait un lourd passé, et Cho également en avait un et seul Jane le connaissait dans les détails. A lui seul il avait confié cette partie de sa vie, à lui seul il avait osé révéler ce qu'il avait fait étant jeune. Et seul Jane avait été assez fou pour l'aider lorsqu'il avait dû affronter son ancien gang. Si jamais il mourrait, alors il perdrait un frère.

Rigsby stoppa face a l'asiatique et l'observa attentivement. Il n'était pas mentaliste, mais à force d'en fréquenter un, il avait apprit quelques trucs et c'est quelques trucs lui apprenaient que c'était grave.

.

.

_ Alors Cho, dis moi tout, s'enquit Rigsby.

_ C'est Jane, commença Cho, il a été blessé et il est en route pour l'ambulance.

_ Et?

_ C'est Danny qui lui a tiré dessus.

_ Oui mais c'était prévu ça non? Interrogea Grace.

_ Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est qu'il le blesse pour de vrai, expliqua l'asiatique. Il est dans un sal état et il risque de ne pas s'en sortir.

_ Oh mon Dieu, souffla Grace en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

.

.

Les trois agents gardèrent le silence un moment, en signe de respect pour leur collègue et ami puis ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles. Ils montèrent donc en voiture et quittèrent la maison des Wale. Cho prit le volant et mit la sirène, ce qui lui permettrait d'aller plus vite prendre des nouvelles de Jane.

.

Le silence était total dans le véhicule, personne ne voulait parler, personne ne savait quoi dire, ils étaient tellement inquiet pour leur ami qu'ils préféraient ne rien dire et attendre d'avoir des nouvelles.

Mais, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la grande avenue, des voitures de patrouille de la police leur barraient la route. Cho ralentit et se gara un peu plus loin, puis il sortit et alla a la rencontre de l'agent en charge de la circulation en lui présentant son badge. Il s'informa de la situation avant de rejoindre ses deux collègues.

En revenant a la voiture, son visage était fermé, ne laissant rein paraitre de son inquiétude, même ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas. Et c'est ça qui inquiéta Van Pelt.

Il remonta en voiture et repartit sans leur dire quoi que ce soit mais en passant à coté de l'accident, les deux autres purent voir une ambulance renversée sur le coté, des secouristes s'affairant autours des blessés. Il prit une autre route et roula encore plus vite qu'avant.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'hôpital.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Lisbon arriva à l'hôpital sur un brancard, une plaie ouverte à la tête, du sang coulant sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle semblait être inconsciente. Elle fut immédiatement prise en charge par un des médecins tandis que d'autres s'occupaient des autres blessés qui arrivaient.

Le brancard fut installé à l' écart derrière un rideau et le jeune médecin commença à donner des ordres aux infirmières. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme et examina la blessure qui ne saignait déjà presque plus.

.

.

_ Il lui faudra quelques points de sutures, Carol occupez vous en, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il allait prêter main forte a ses collègues.

.

.

Lorsque le jeune agent ouvrit les yeux, une infirmière était penchée au dessus d'elle et lui faisait des points. Lisbon tenta de bouger mais une main se posa sur son épaule et la recoucha. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne protesta pas et se laissa gentiment faire. Puis, lorsque ce fut finit, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever et la femme la laissa faire. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda autours d'elle, cherchant à savoir où elle se trouvait et ce qu'il s'était passé. Et tout lui revint d'un coup.

.

.

_ Jane! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un coup de son lit et en le cherchant de partout.

_ Mademoiselle, intervint l'infirmière, vous devez rester calme.

_ Mon ami, où est-il? Demanda Teresa affolée.

_ Je ne sais pas mais je peux me renseigner pour vous. Mais en attendant il faut que vous retourniez vous allonger.

.

.

Lisbon obtempéra et se rallongea. Elle donna tous les détails dont l'infirmière avait besoin pour retrouver le consultant et attendit patiemment sur son lit qu'elle revienne.

Soudain, elle vit Cho qui arrivait vers elle, suivit de Rigsby et Van Pelt. Les visages soucieux de ses collègues l'alarmèrent. Ils savaient peut-être quelques choses.

.

Les trois agents entourèrent leur patronne et elle leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils l'écoutèrent et attendirent avec elle le retour de l'infirmière. Chose qui ne tarda pas puisque cinq minutes plus tard, la femme était de nouveau là.

.

.

_ Votre ami se trouve en ce moment en chirurgie, expliqua-t-elle. Il a prit un méchant coup sur la tête et lors de l'accident il s'est retrouvé coincé sous le brancard qui lui a écrasé les jambes.

.

.

Lisbon encaissa la nouvelle et retint les larmes qui menaçaient une fois encore de couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré aujourd'hui et ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, mais Jane avait fait d'elle une autre femme, plus sensible. Elle lui en voulait un peu de l'avoir changé mais d'un autre coté elle était plus humaine. Elle écouta tous ce que lui disait l'infirmière puis la femme lui posa une question qu'elle ne se voyait pas entendre un jour.

.

.

_ Dans les papiers de monsieur Jane nous avons trouvé un papier faisant de vous la personne à prendre les décisions en cas de problèmes de ce genre, il faudrait que nous sachions quoi faire en cas d'arrêt cardiaque.

_ Que… Comment ça?

_ Devons-nous le réanimer ou non?

_ Je…. Je ne sais pas …. Je…..

_ C'est important, que devons-nous faire?

.

.

Lisbon resta un moment interdite. Jane avait fait d'elle une personne importante et elle lui en voulait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre? Était-elle si importante pour le mentaliste pour qu'il la choisisse elle?

Mais si les choses avaient été inversées, elle aussi aurait choisis Jane, elle lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter, elle avait une totale confiance en lui et savait qu'il saurait prendre la bonne décision. Alors elle se devait d'en faire autant pour lui.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, regarda ses collègues qui la soutenaient puis fit de nouveau face à l'infirmière.

.

.

_ Je veux que vous le réanimiez. Il est hors de question qu'il meurt.

.

.

L'infirmière lui sourit puis repartit rejoindre les médecins.

Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire, attendre des nouvelles de Jane. Mais elle n'était pas seule pour ce faire, elle était entouré de ses collègues et amis. A eux quatre ils supporteraient l'attente, aussi longue soit-elle.

.

Mais les heures passant, Lisbon avait du mal à rester immobile. Grace s'était réfugiée dans les bras accueillant de Rigsby et elle se surprit à s'imaginer dans les bras de Jane si l'un de ses collègues avait été à sa place. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de ça? Pourquoi se faire du mal alors qu'elle savait bien que quelque chose avec le mentaliste était impossible? Mais elle continuait néanmoins de rêver.

Alors qu'elle faisait pour la centième fois au moins le long du couloir, un médecin s'approcha du groupe, ce qui les fit tous relever la tète.

.

.

_ Patrick Jane? Demanda le médecin.

_ C'est nous, répondit Lisbon en se plaçant face à lui. Comment vat-il?

_ Et bien nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie suite a la blessure par balle. Par chance le projectile était ressortit et n'a fait aucun dégât important a l'intérieur.

_ Mais?

_ Mais, les jambes de votre ami sont restaient longtemps bloquées par le brancard et elles sont toutes les deux cassées.

_ Oh mon Dieu, souffla Lisbon.

_ Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, continua le patricien.

_ Quoi? Osa demander Grace, voyant bien que Lisbon avait déjà du mal avec la première nouvelle.

_ Il a reçut un mauvais coup a la tête et il se trouve actuellement dans le coma. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives.

.

.

Puis il repartit, laissant les quatre agents se remettent de ces nouvelles. Cho étant Cho, il ne dit rien mais s'assit quand même, un peu déboussolé par tout ça. Grace se serra contre Rigsby qui l'entoura de ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible contre lui, tentant de calmer ses pleurs.

Lisbon quand a elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle se tenait toujours au milieu du couloir, les mots du médecin résonant dans sa tête en boucle. Jane risquait de ne pas s'en sortir, il risquait de mourir et c'était de sa faute. Oui elle était fautive dans cette histoire. Si elle lui avait dit oui des le départ pour son idée, si elle avait supervisé ce qu'il comptait faire, alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Jane se trouverait avec elle au CBI en train de

L'embêter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle l'enverrait paitre et ils finiraient par boire ensemble dans la petite cuisine avant de se séparer pour la nuit. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière et changer les choses. Se gamineries lui manquaient déjà alors que ça ne faisait même pas une journée. Comment pourrait-elle tenir si jamais il ne se réveillait pas?

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Cho. L'asiatique ne dit rien mais l'entraina avec lui vers la sortie. Elle le suivit un peu puis, stoppa sa marche pour revenir dans le couloir.

.

.

_ Vous devez rentrer vous changer, lui expliqua-t-il. Vous reviendrez demain pour le voir.

.

.

Et il avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se change, elle avait du sang de partout, le sang de Jane. Il fallait qu'elle se lave et qu'elle mange aussi sinon elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et il fallait aussi qu'elle fasse son rapport à Hightower.

Oui, elle avait beaucoup de chose à faire, et tout ça a cause de son consultant, comme toujours.

Alors elle suivit le groupe vers la sortie et ne se retourna pas, préférant penser à autre chose avant de revenir le lendemain.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	4. Red Feelings

_**Je tiens à remercier Pasca et janeandteresa pour leur commentaire. Je vois que cette fic ne plait pas vraiment, peut-être est-elle trop sombre, mais pour mes deux lectrices je poste la suite.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_**Red Feelings**

.

.

.

Lisbon, en arrivant chez elle, se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain, laissant Cho prendre place sur le canapé pour l'attendre. Elle voulait ôter tout le sang dont elle était recouverte, évacuer toute trace du malheur qui venait d'arriver. Elle voulait également pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire cette soirée, la blessure de Jane, lui baignant dans son sang, elle le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Tous ces instants tragiques qui la firent pleurer une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle croisa son regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle avait encore du sang sur les joues, de petites trainées laissée par les doigts de Jane lorsqu'il lui avait caressé la joue plus tôt dans la soirée.

Elle se passa une main sur la joue, touchant délicatement la trace de son consultant et laissa les sanglots prendre possession de son corps. Elle versa encore beaucoup de larme avant de se décider à retirer ses vêtements et à pénétrer dans la douche. Elle ouvrit le robinet et l'eau chaude se déversa sur elle, réchauffant sa peau froide et lui apportant un semblant de réconfort. Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière et l'eau couler sur son visage, éliminant les dernières traces de sang.

L'eau de la douche devint rouge en dessous d'elle et bientôt il ne resta plus rien. Plus rien a part la douleur qui enserrait son cœur, la peur de le perdre, la colère et la rage.

.

.

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas obéis pour une fois? Demanda-t-elle, comme si Jane se trouvait avec elle. Pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais faire ce qu'on te dit? Pourquoi toujours me faire souffrir ainsi?

.

.

Elle donna un violent coup de point dans le mur en face d'elle et la douleur irradia le long de son bras, remplaçant momentanément celle de son cœur. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée et bien vite elle reprit sa place et la jeune femme se laissa aller sur le sol de la douche, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, laissant libre court a sa peine. Elle était autant en colère contre lui que contre elle, il n'avait pas obéit et il était responsable de ce qui lui arrivé, mais elle le connaissait et elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ferait quand même ce qu'elle lui avait interdit de faire. Elle était aussi coupable que lui si ce n'est plus. En tant qu'agent du CBI elle se devait de veiller sur ses hommes, flics ou consultant. Et elle n'avait pas fait ce pour quoi elle était payée, ce pour quoi elle avait prêté serment. S'il venait à mourir elle se le reprocherait toute sa vie, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais et ne s'en remettrait jamais.

.

L'eau continua son chemin sur le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que la chaleur soit remplacée par le froid, glaçant ses membres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Ce fut des mains chaudes qui la ramenèrent a la réalité, les mains de son collègue qui lui déposait une serviette sur les épaules, la recouvrant et cachant sa nudité. Lisbon releva la tête et le vit au dessus d'elle, le regard inquiet.

.

.

_ Vous ne reveniez pas, s'expliqua-t-il. Alors je suis montais voir si tout allait bien.

_ Je…..

_ Vous devriez allée vous habiller, je vais vous reconduire à l'hôpital.

.

.

Lisbon le remercia d'un sourire faible et Cho quitta la pièce, la laissant de nouveau seule avec elle-même et ses démons.

Elle se releva et sortit de la douche avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois devant son dressing, elle hésita a la tenue à porter, elle ne voulait pas ressembler a la flic qu'elle était, mais elle n'avait pas non plus de vêtements très féminins. Elle opta alors pour un jean et un petit haut bleu, comme les yeux de son consultant. Ainsi elle serait proche de lui.

Une fois vêtu, elle descendit dans le salon et y trouva son collègue en train de boire un café. Une seconde tasse trônait sur la petite table devant lui et elle supposa que ce devait être pour elle. Elle prit place a son tours sur le divan et but lentement sa tasse, prenant son temps, la peur de retournée a l'hôpital l'envahissant de nouveau.

.

Cho sentit que quelque chose perturbé sa patronne et il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui déposa une main sur l'épaule, une main réconfortante pour lui montrer qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'il la soutiendrait tant qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Cette femme n'était pas que sa patronne, c'était aussi une amie et il la considérait également un peu comme une sœur, bien qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui et il serait là jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive et jusqu'a la fin.

Le silence régnât encore quelques minutes, puis les deux agents se levèrent et partir. Le trajet pour l'hôpital ne dura pas bien longtemps et ils arrivèrent bien vite. Ce fut Cho qui demanda le numéro de chambre de Jane, Lisbon n'étant pas capable de parler tant elle était triste. L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme et la reconnue de suite, c'était la jeune femme qu'elle avait soigné dans la soirée et un petit sourire se fit sur son visage. Elle savait qui elle était et pourquoi elle était là. Elle était triste pour elle mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'aider.

Elle leur indiqua donc la chambre et les deux agents s'y rendirent. Une fois devant la porte, Cho laissa Lisbon entrer seule, elle avait besoin de ce moment seul avec lui. Il s'installa donc sur une chaise dans le couloir pendant que la jeune femme pénétrait d'un pas hésitant dans la chambre.

.

Jane était allongé sur un lit, des machines tout autour de lui résonnant dans le silence de la pièce. Teresa s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta a coté du lit. Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire, sans rien faire, restant simplement là. Elle lui prit délicatement la main et la serra dans la sienne, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps inerte.

.

.

_ C'est étrange de vous voir ici et ne rien dire, commença-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ça me manquerais.

.

.

Elle se fit une petite place au bord du lit, pas trop prés pour ne pas le gêner mais suffisamment pour le sentir contre sa jambe. Elle aimait la sensation de se tenir si proche de lui, de le sentir si proche d'elle tout en étant loin.

.

.

_ Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose Jane, je veux que vous teniez bon, que vous luttiez afin de vivre. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seule, j'ai besoin de vous.

.

.

Lisbon se releva et s'assit sur le fauteuil a coté du lit de Jane, tout en maintenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour le silence de Jane puisse la faire autant souffrir, pourtant avant elle aurait bien voulut qu'il se taise et qu'il lui obéisse. Aujourd'hui elle aurait tout donné pour l'entendre à nouveau, revoir son sourire sur son si beau visage au lieu de le contempler dormir d'un sommeil lourd qui ne prendrait fin que dans un temps indéterminé.

.

Les heures passèrent et Lisbon ne bougeait toujours pas, ne le quittant pas non plus des yeux, ayant peur de qu'il ne meurt si elle venait à s'endormir. Elle avait peur qu'à son réveil il ne soit plus là, avec elle. Jane avait vraiment le don de réveiller en elle des sentiments caché, des sentiments dont elle ne se savait pas capable. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu peur pour quelqu'un? Peur pour un homme? Et pourquoi cet homme fallait-il que ce soit lui? Encore et toujours il la manipulé, même dans le coma il arrivait à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Elle sourit a cette pensé, cet homme avait vraiment le don de la changer.

Cho attendait toujours dans le couloir, sur sa chaise. Il ne s'était pas une fois levé, même pas pour se servir un café a la machine. Il ne voulait pas qu'en sortant de la chambre Lisbon ne le trouve pas. Alors il attendait sagement, un livre à la main, que la jeune femme sorte.

Il releva la tête toutefois lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Plus loin, Rigsby et Van Pelt revenaient eux aussi prendre des nouvelles de Jane. L'asiatique pu remarquer que sa jeune collègue avait les yeux rougies par les pleurs qu'elle avait versée. Grace était une femme très sensible et elle s'était beaucoup attachée à Jane, tout comme chaque membre de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Mais Grace était quand même la plus sensible d'entre eux et c'est-ce qui faisait d'elle un bon agent.

Le couple arriva à la hauteur de Cho et il finit par se lever, s'attendant à ce qu'ils lui posent des questions, chose qui ne tarda pas.

.

.

_ Comment vat-il? Demanda Rigsby.

_ Son état n'a pas changé, il est toujours dans le coma.

_ Où est Lisbon? S'enquit Grace, cherchant sa patronne des yeux.

_ Elle est avec lui, j'ai préféré la laisser seule un moment.

_ Tu as bien fait, répondit la jeune femme. Elle a besoin de le voir.

.

.

Tous les trois savaient a quel point leur patronne était attachée au mentaliste, bine qu'ils avaient aussi qu'elle ne le leur avouerait jamais. Elle ne voulait surement pas que des ragots circulent sur eux. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que c'était déjà le cas.

Les trois agents se réinstallèrent sur les chaises et attendirent que Lisbon quitte la chambre, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre de Patrick Jane et y trouva l'agent Lisbon, endormit dans le fauteuil, une main tenant celle du patient, l'autre lui maintenant la tête. La jeune femme s'était simplement endormit, fatiguait par les larmes qu'elle avait versé et qui laissé des traces humides sur ses joues. L'infirmière s'approcha lentement et sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas faire peur a la jeune femme. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller.

.

.

_ Madame Lisbon, tenta-t-elle, madame Lisbon, réveillez-vous.

_ Mmmm…..

_ Je dois refaire le pansement de monsieur Jane et il faudrait que vous sortiez un instant.

_ Oh, euh … oui, excusez moi.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal.

.

.

Les deux femmes reportèrent leur attention sur Jane et Lisbon finit par se lever. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle regarda une dernière fois Jane, puis elle sortit.

Dehors, elle retrouva son équipe qui releva la tête d'un même mouvement. Les trois agents se levèrent également d'un même mouvement et attendirent que leur patronne prenne la parole.

.

.

_ Il est toujours dans le coma, leur expliqua-t-elle. Son état est stationnaire et il ne souffre pas.

_ Bien, dans ce cas nous pourrions rentrer au CBI et commencer à rechercher Danny, proposa Cho, toujours professionnel.

_ Bonne idée Cho, approuva Lisbon.

.

.

Mais elle attendit quand même que l'infirmière ressorte de la chambre pour allé dire au revoir a Jane, bine qu'il ne l'entende pas. Elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'elle faisait à chaque instant pour retrouver l'homme qui lui avait fait ça et le faire payer. Famille ou pas, il méritait d'allé en prison.

Les quatre agents roulèrent en silence jusqu'au QG du CBI, ils n'avaient rien à dire, ils ne savaient d'ailleurs pas quoi dire. Une fois sur le parking, ils sortirent de la voiture, toujours en silence et montèrent à leur étage. En entrant dans l'open space, ils furent accueillit par les mines sombres de leurs collègues, tous touché par l'état du consultant.

Lisbon alla directement voir sa supérieur, Hightower, pour lui faire part de l'état de Jane et l'informer de son intention de mener elle-même l'enquête sur l'agression de leur consultant. Elle toqua a la porte et n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une voix lui dit d'entrer.

.

.

_ Agent Lisbon, heureuse de vous revoir.

_ Merci madame.

_ Comment se porte Patrick?

_ Il ne va pas plus mal qu'en arrivant mais il ne va pas mieux non plus, il est dans le coma.

_ Je suis navrée de l'apprendre. Je sens que vous voulez me demander quelque chose.

_ Je voudrais mener les investigations pour retrouver celui qui a fait ça à Jane.

_ Ecoutez Lisbon, vous êtes trop proche de Jane et bien trop touché par cette affaire, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Sauf votre respect madame, Jane fait partis de mon équipe et il n'en serait pas là si je l'avais surveillé, je me sens coupable de toute cette histoire et je voudrais pouvoir me faire pardonner en en retrouvant le beau-frère de Jane et en le mettant en prison.

_ Je vous comprends parfaitement agent Lisbon, mais êtes vous sure de pouvoir faire la part des choses? J'ai peur que vos sentiments pour Patrick n'obscurcissent votre jugement.

_ Il n'en sera rien madame.

_ Bien, dans ce cas je vous l'accorde, mais au moindre faut pas, je vous retire cette affaire.

_ Merci madame.

.

.

Sur ce, Lisbon salua sa supérieur et elle quitta le bureau pour rejoindre ses collègues, impatient de savoir le résultat de l'entrevue. Le sourire qu'elle arborait les rassura tout les trois et ils se mirent immédiatement au travail tandis que la jeune femme se rendait dans son bureau.

Une fois seule, elle se laissa aller contre la porte et souffla de soulagement. C'Était elle qui retrouverait Danny, et ce jour-là, il regretterait son geste envers Patrick Jane.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	5. Red Case

_Et enfin la suite de ma fic. Merci a **Pasca** et **leelou09** pour les commentaires._

_Bisous et bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Red Case**

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit du bureau de sa supérieur, Lisbon affichait un immense sourire qui rassura ses collègues. Ils avaient l'enquête, ils allaient pouvoir ensemble trouver celui qui s'en était prit a l'un des leurs et, famille ou pas, il allait payer. Rien ne pourrait les empêcher de le retrouver, rien ne pourrait les empêcher de lui faire comprendre a quel point il avait mal agit en s'en prenant a Patrick Jane. Bien sur Jane était un homme agaçant, méprisant diraient certains, mais au final, il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait et il était également très attachant.

Lisbon se rendit dans son bureau pour souffler quelques minutes en solitaire, elle en avait besoin, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce que lui avait dit Hightower était vrai, elle risquait de ne pas se contrôler lorsqu'elle se retrouverait devant Danny et alors il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser une autre équipe se charger de l'arrêter, c'était a elle de le faire et a personne d'autre.

La jeune femme s'installa sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau et s'adossa au dossier en fermant les yeux. Elle se rappelait de toutes ces fois où, alors qu'elle travaillait, son consultant venait la voir et l'embêter. Elle criait toujours après lui mais plus pour la forme que par réel colère. Au contraire, elle adorait le voir venir, il la distraillait et ça lui faisait du bien, elle pouvait ainsi penser a autre chose qu'a la mort qui semblait vouloir la poursuivre depuis qu'elle était petite. Avec Jane, chaque enquête était l'occasion de rire, même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir du bas de son bureau et en sortit un bout de papier plastifié plié en deux. Elle referma le tiroir et ouvrit le papier et le contempla un instant en souriant bêtement. C'Était une photo d'elle avec son agaçant consultant. Elle se souvenait de ce moment, c'était lors de cette enquête dans un lycée et, à la fin de l'affaire, alors qu'elle se trouvait encore sur place avec Jane, ce dernier l'avait invité à danser avec lui. Elle avait protesté bien sure mais, lorsqu'il avait prit sa main elle s'était sentit différente, des frissons avaient parcourus tout son corps et alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui elle s'était sentit bien, a sa place. Apres cette danse, un photographe était venu les voir et leur avait proposé de faire une photo. Jane avait sauté sur l'occasion, disant qu'il fallait immortaliser ce moment. Elle avait rit et ils avaient fait la photo. Quelques jours plus tard, Jane lui avait remit une enveloppe avec le cliché a l'intérieur et depuis elle l'avait toujours avec elle dans son bureau. Il avait eu raison de vouloir immortalisé ce moment de complicité entre eux, a présent elle donnerait cher pour pouvoir a nouveau se glisser dans ses bras.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit et un élan d'espoir l'envahis jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Cho. Ce dernier comprit bien vite ce qui venait de traverser l'esprit de sa patronne rien qu'a ses yeux et s'en voulut. Il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, oublié de frapper à la porte.

Lisbon lui lança un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant mais il produisit l'effet inverse et, même s'il n'en dit rien, l'asiatique savait qu'il était faux et juste là pour se rassurer elle-même.

.

.

_ Désolé patron mais les autres voudraient savoir par où on commence, s'expliqua-t-il.

_ J'arrive, laissez moi deux minutes et je viens.

_ Pas de problème.

.

.

Et il ressortit, la laissant de nouveau seule avec ses souvenirs. La jeune femme laissa une seule et unique larme couler de ses yeux et venir s'échouer sur la photo représentant un petit instant de bonheur dans sa vie.

.

.

_ J'en aurais d'autre avec toi, je te le promets.

.

.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur le Jane du cliché, un Jane souriant la tenant dans ses bras puis elle la remit soigneusement dans le tiroir. Elle s'essuya les joues, replaça ses cheveux convenablement puis se décida à rejoindre les autres. Une enquête l'attendait, son enquête, celle qui allait la changer pour le reste de sa vie, mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore.

Lisbon entra dans l'open space et trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle, trois pairs d'yeux compatissants. Elle leur sourit et se mit immédiatement en mode "agent en service".

.

.

_ Rigsby, contactez le scientifique et voyez ce qu'ils peuvent nous dire sur l'arme qui a servit à blesser Jane, commença-t-elle. Cho, retournez voir la sœur de monsieur Wale et soutirez lui le maximum d'informations sur la soirée d'hier, Van Pelt, faites des recherches dur Danny Ruskin et voyez s'il a des contacts qui pourraient le cacher quelque part.

.

.

_ Bien patron, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

.

.

Puis, tous le monde se mirent au travail. De son coté, la jeune femme décida d'aller voir la veuve qui était à l' origine de ce plan foireux. Car il fallait bien se l'avouer, si elle n'avait pas tué son mari, Jamais Danny n'aurait reprit contact avec Jane et jamais elle n'aurait eu à mener cette enquête.

Elle récupéra son dossier sur son bureau et alla directement en salle d'interrogatoire en attendant que madame Wale lui soit amenée.

Lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, elle vit une femme qui semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans en une nuit. La culpabilité la rongeait "et c'est bien fait pour toi" pensa-t-elle.

La femme prit place en face d'elle mais n'osa pas relever les yeux sachant très bien que son collègue se trouvait à l'hôpital a cause d'elle.

.

.

_ Madame Wale, commença Lisbon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, souffla cette dernière.

_ Bien, vous avez tué votre mari, a cause de vous un homme a été accusé a tord et pour sa défense il a montait un plan visant à vous faire avouer, continua-t-elle.

_ Oui.

_ Mais hélas les choses n'ont pas tourné comme elles auraient du et mon collègue, … Patrick Jane… se trouve a présent a l'hôpital dans le coma.

_ …..

_ Maintenant, ce que je voudrais c'est que vous m'expliquiez comment les choses se sont passées, comment mon collègue a pu prendre une balle et se retrouver entre la vie et la mort. Comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver dans ce bureau à l'étage alors que vous discutiez en bas? Est-ce vous qui l'avez invité a l'étage, ou bien est-ce monsieur Ruskin qui vous a menacé pour que vous montiez?

_ Je… et bien c'est-à-dire que….

_ Alors? S'impatienta Lisbon.

_ Monsieur Jane est venus seul, il disait vouloir me prévenir d'une menace à mon encontre. Je n'ai pas voulus le croire, nous avons parlé un moment puis il est monté en courant a l'étage, je l'ai suivis dans le bureau de mon mari. Alors que je tenais de le faire quitter la pièce, monsieur Ruskin est entré en braquant une arme, il semblait énervé… il tenait des propos incohérents puis …. Il a tirait sur monsieur Jane, j'ai eu peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne a moi. Je lui ai proposé de le payer pour qu'il parte et m'oublis et là, vous êtes arrivé et vous m'avez menotté.

_ Et c'est tout? Questionna encore Lisbon, peu satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il ne s'est pas passé autre chose?

_ Non.

_ Vous voulez dire que monsieur Ruskin a tiré sur mon collègue comme ça sans raisons?

_ Oui.

.

.

Lisbon ne voulait pas le croire, il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans cette histoire. Pourquoi Danny aurait volontairement fait du mal a Jane, surtout en sachant qu'il avait tenté de maintenir ce dernier en vie jusqu'à son arrivé. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre et ce n'était surement pas madame Wale qui allait l'aider. Elle la remercia poliment, en flic, puis la fit ramener en cellule, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre pourquoi les choses avaient dérapés alors que tout était planifié pour se dérouler correctement. Ce n'était pas logique, Danny n'avait pas de raison pour faire du mal a son beau-frère, il semblait ne plus lui en vouloir pour la mort de sa sœur alors pourquoi agir ainsi? A moins qu'il n'y soit vraiment pour rien?

Elle repartit voir Van Pelt, peut-être aurait-elle apprit quelque chose susceptible de l'aider.

En arrivant, elle trouva la jeune rousse encore à pianoter sur son ordinateur, a fond dans ce qu'elle faisait, complètement déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait, perdu dans son propre monde. Lisbon sourit en se disant que cette femme irait loin dans le métier. Elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme et se pencha au-dessus d'elle afin de voir où elle en était de ses recherches.

Grace sursauta en voyant la tête de Lisbon apparaitre a coté d'elle.

.

.

_ Alors? S'enquit Lisbon.

_ Danny Ruskin n'a pas beaucoup d'amis excepté les gens du cirque.

_ Certains pourraient-ils le cacher?

_ C'est fort possible.

_ Bien, dans ce cas attendons le retour de Rigsby et de Cho et vous irez avec Rigsby les interroger.

.

.

La jeune recrue sauta presque de joie a l'idée d'aller sur le terrain, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent alors elle apprécié lorsque Lisbon lui permettait de quitter son bureau et de participer activement a l'enquête.

Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à revenir mais la seule bonne nouvelle venait de Rigsby qui avait le calibre de la balle retirée de la blessure de Jane et elle correspondait à l'arme retrouvée sur le lieu du crime. Cela voulait bien dire que c'était Danny qui avait tiré et qu'il était le suspect numéro un, plus de doutes possible. Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que le propre beau-frère de Jane ait tenté de le tuer. Le pauvre n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec sa famille, tout comme elle. Ils étaient vraiment fait pour s'entendre ces deux-là.

Comme convenus, Van Pelt et Rigsby partirent au cirque tenter de trouver Danny pendant que Cho et elle continueraient de fouiller son passé a la recherche d'une quelconque arrestation pour agression ou un permis de port d'arme. N'importe quoi qui pourrait les aider. Danny avait bien trouvé cette arme quelque part et il fallait à présent savoir où.

Les deux agents travaillaient sans relâche, fouillant dans le passé de Jane comme dans celui de Danny, repérant le moindre petit détail qui serait susceptible de les aider. Finalement, au bout de presque deux heures, Lisbon laissa retomber le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains devant elle, lasse et fatiguée. Elle se passa une main sur le visage afin de chasser les traces de fatigue et finit par se lever pour allé se faire un café. Une fois seule dans la cuisine, elle se laissa aller contre la porte du frigo, y appuyant sa tête. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la nuit avait été courte pour elle et la journée vraiment très longue et toujours rien pour l'aider. Pourtant, un homme comme Danny ne devrait pas être si dure à trouver. Elle attendait avec impatience le retour de ses deux agents dans l'espoir qu'ils auraient trouvé l'homme, mais là encore elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Danny était aussi dure à trouver que Red John, et ça lui faisait peur, elle pouvait presque s'imaginer que les deux hommes n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne et cela lui donna des frissons.

Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour se retrouver face a Cho, toujours là lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. A croire que Jane lui avait demandé de tenir son rôle si jamais il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de le faire, et cette pensée lui amena un léger sourire.

.

.

_ Ca va boss? Demanda ce dernier, un peu soucieux.

_ Ca va Cho, juste un peu de fatigue, lui répondit-elle, les autres sont revenus?

_ Pas encore, mais ca ne devrait pas tarder. Rigsby m'a appelé pour me dire qu'ils revenaient mais ils n'ont rien trouvé au cirque.

_ Ouais, je pensais bien qu'il n'y serait pas retourné, il va falloir chercher ailleurs.

.

.

Les deux agents prirent leur tasse de café et retournèrent à leur place en attendant les deux autres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils firent leur compte rendu, à savoir que personne n'avait vu Danny depuis deux jours et que personne ne savait où le trouver. Les forains avaient eu l'air surprit et horrifié de ce que l'homme avait fait a l'un d'entre eux, a tel point qu'ils promirent leur entière coopération, même si Danny était de la famille, Patrick Jane aussi et Danny devait payer pour ses actes.

Ils en étaient donc là, comme au point de départ, toujours a chercher la planque du suspect mais sans aucune idée. Puis, Lisbon se redressa vivement sur son siège.

.

.

_ Mais oui, s'exclama-t-elle, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt?

_ Quoi boss?

_ La cabane, celle où j'ai retrouvé Jane avec Danny l'autre jour. Je suis certaine qu'il s'y trouve.

.

.

Et elle partie précipitamment, emportant sa veste avec elle, ne se souciant pas de savoir si les autres suivaient ou pas. Mais une fois au parking, elle remarqua qu'ils n'y avaient personne derrière elle, ils n'avaient pas réussis à la suivre, trop excitée par son idée elle n'avait jamais courut aussi vite pour se rendre a sa voiture.

Lisbon les attendit, sautillant d'impatience quand enfin ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, prés de la voiture. Personne ne fit aucun commentaire et ils montèrent en voiture. Ce fut Cho qui prit le volant, comme d'habitude depuis la veille, Lisbon étant encore trop fatiguée pour le faire et les autres n'osant pas prendre cette initiative.

Le trajet se fit rapidement, dans un silence de mort. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent en vue de la cabane, Lisbon sortit de la voiture, n'attendant même pas l'arrêt total de la voiture et ne se souciant pas de sa sécurité. Cho, qui avait prévu le coup, avait ralentit en arrivant, sachant bien que la jeune femme agirait ainsi. Il devenait un peu mentaliste a force de fréquenter Jane.

Les trois agents rejoignirent leur patronne et encerclèrent la maison dans le silence le plus total. Cho passa en premier, ouvrant la voie, suivit de Lisbon, tandis que Rigsby et Van Pelt passaient par l'arrière de la maison.

.

.

_ CBI! Montrez-vous!

_ Ne tirez pas, je ne suis pas armé, supplia Danny.

.

.

Lorsque la chef d'équipe le vit, devant elle, en pleine forme alors que Jane se trouvait en train de se battre pour sa survit a l'hôpital, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita sur lui. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, sauf Cho qui, encore une fois, s'attendait a ça. Jane avait vraiment eu plus d'influence sur lui qu'il ne le pensait.

L'asiatique attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la tira en arrière de toutes ses forces, mais Lisbon ne se laissait pas faire. Alors il utilisa la seule arme à sa disposition.

.

.

_ Si vous faites ça il pourra porter plainte contre vous et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour aider Jane.

.

.

Cela sembla fonctionner car Lisbon relâcha la pression et se laissa aller contre son collègue, reprenant son souffle.

Rigsby s'approcha alors de Danny et lui passa les menottes.

.

.

_ Danny Ruskin, commença-t-il, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Patrick Jane.

.

.

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans l'esprit de Lisbon alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu, le manque de sommeil reprenant ses droits sur elle. La jeune femme s'écroula au sol, maintenu par Cho.

.

.

.

**TBC…. **


	6. Red Drives

_Eh les amis, ça vous dis une petite suite? Quelle question, bien sur que oui, alors la voila._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_Red Drives**

.

.

.

Lisbon se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente à la salle d'interrogatoire. Cho interrogeait Danny avec Rigsby, c'était plus prudent, elle risquait encore de se laisser emporter et d'agir sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes mais depuis que Jane était a l'hôpital elle agissait différemment, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'un collègue, mais un collègue spécial qui avait une grande importance pour elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde les pédale si elle voulait pouvoir continuer de travailler sur ce dossier, Hightower l'avait bien prévenus, a la moindre incartade, le dossier serait confié a une autre équipe. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive. Alors c'était Cho qui menait l'interrogatoire et elle qui observait.

.

.

_ Monsieur Ruskin, commença l'asiatique, expliquez moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Patrick Jane.

_ On voulait faire parler Connie Wale, alors Patrick a eu l'idée de ce plan, il a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

_ Et vous l'avez cru.

_ Oui.

_ Alors dotes moi comment il s'est retrouvé a l'hôpital.

_ Je ne sais pas je vous jure. L'arme devait être chargée a blanc, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a pu se passer.

Est-ce vous qui l'avez chargé?

_ Non, en fais-je….. J'avais parlé avec un ami de ce qu'on voulait faire, j'avais un peu peur.

_ A qui avez-vous parlé?

_ Mon ami d'enfance, Andy.

_ Andy comment?

_ Andy Mark Bradford.

.

.

Lisbon avait tout entendu et soudain elle commença à se dire que peut-être Danny n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur cet Andy. Elle quitta son observatoire et se rendit directement auprès de Van Pelt. Cette dernière se trouvait dans la cuisine et se faisait un café. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver sa patronne, elle stoppa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait devoir de nouveau mettre ses talents pour l'informatique au service de Lisbon. Et elle ne se trompa pas car en effet Lisbon lui demanda de l'aide, qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Les deux femmes se rendirent alors au bureau de la rousse et les recherches commencèrent. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'obtenir ce qu'elles cherchaient et elles apprirent que le fameux Andy Bradford était un ancien ami de Jane lorsqu'ils étaient jeune et que le mentaliste faisait toujours partit du petit cirque. Lui, Bradford et Danny étaient les meilleurs amis du monde mais quelque chose c'était passé et le trio s'était séparé.

.

.

_ Je veux que vous me trouviez une adresse pour ce Bradford, ordonna Lisbon.

_ Bien patron.

.

.

La jeune rousse se remit au travail sans attendre, sachant parfaitement que d'ici peu sa patronne reviendrait pour en savoir plus. Depuis que Jane n'était plus là, Lisbon était devenue une boule de nerfs et le moindre petit détail la faisait se mettre en colère. Grace la comprenait parfaitement, si jamais il arrivé la même chose a Rigsby elle serait probablement dans le même état. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus subir les foudres de la jeune femme.

Lisbon quand a elle retourna dans son bureau souffler un peu. Elle avait besoin de calme pour mettre ses idées au clair et surtout chasser toute envie de vengeance de son esprit. Elle était contre la vengeance, elle l'avait bien souvent dit et avait mainte fois tenté de faire changer d'avis son consultant. Mais celui-ci était borné et répétait sans cesse que Red John était à lui et a personne d'autre. Mais à présent elle comprenait son envie de vengeance, elle ne l'approuvait toujours pas mais elle comprenait. Lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose à l'être aimé alors plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle avait finis pas s'admettre qu'elle aimait Jane, elle aimait son sourire, elle aimait sa voix, elle aimait ses beaux yeux couleur océan, elle aimait ses boucles blondes indisciplinées. Mais par-dessus tout, elle aimait l'homme qu'il était, bien au-delà de son physique, très avantageux il fallait bien l'admettre, elle aimait qu'il soit aussi attentif a ses besoin, qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la faire sourire, qu'il la taquine a longueur de journée pour lui changer les idées.

Elle aimait tout en lui, même son coté gamin qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, c'était sa marque de fabrique et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il change.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et elle se redressa sur son fauteuil, tentant de se redonner une contenance. Cho entra dans le bureau de sa boss et lui fit part de ce qu'il avait apprit de Danny Ruskin. Pas plus que ce qu'elle avait entendu.

.

.

_ Van Pelt fait des recherches sur Andy Bradford, l'informa-t-elle, elle doit surement avoir trouvé quelque chose maintenant, allons la voir.

_ Bien patron.

.

.

Les deux agents sortirent du bureau et Cho laissa la jeune femme passer devant lui. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle était triste et fatiguée et qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il savait aussi que lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à ce Bradford, elle laisserait sa colère prendre le pas sur sa raison, pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour le savoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne la lâcherait pas, jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit bouclée. Sa carrière était en jeu ici, il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais la laissait se fusiller toute seule et il respecterait sa promesse, il était un homme de parole, un homme d'honneur. Et puis il avait également fait cette promesse à Jane des années plus tôt alors qu'ils venaient de finir une enquête difficile dans laquelle la jeune femme avait perdue son sang froid.

_"Promet moi de toujours veiller sur elle Cho, ne la laisse pas foutre sa carrière en l'air, soit toujours là pour elle. Et lorsque je ne serais plus là, car ça arrivera un jour, continue de veiller sure elle comme je le fais."_

C'Était ses mots exacts. A l'époque il ne se doutait pas qu'il devrait un jour prendre la place de Jane, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il allait tout faire pour tenir la promesse faite au consultant.

Les deux agents arrivèrent prés de Van Pelt qui leva le nez de son ordinateur pour les poser sur sa patronne. Elle semblait mal a l'aise, comme si elle savait une chose importante mais qu'elle hésitait à la révéler. Cho l'avait sentit, et Lisbon le sentait aussi, cela voulait dire que la jeune femme avait l'adresse de Bradford.

.

.

_ Van Pelt, l'adresse.

_ Oui patron.

.

.

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit l'adresse et Lisbon s'en saisit. Elle le lut puis partit à son bureau pour revenir dans la foulée avec sa veste et partir vers l'ascenseur.

Ses trois collègues la suivirent sans un mot, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas le moment d'émettre des objections ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Cho qui prit le volant, Lisbon étant encore sur les nerfs. A l'arrière, Rigsby et Van Pelt se regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour éviter l'inévitable. Lisbon allait petter un plomb, ils le savaient tous, ce n'était pas une éventualité c'était une certitude. Elle était beaucoup trop impliquée dans cette affaire et eux aussi mais moins qu'elle.

Pour Lisbon, c'était une véritable guerre qui se jouait dans sa tête, elle se demandait comment elle allait réagir une fois face à face avec Bradford, elle se demandait si elle allé être le flic ou bien la femme blessé, tant de choses entraient en contradiction pour elle. D'un coté, elle était flic, de ce fait elle ne devait pas laisser paraitre sa haine pour cet homme, mais d'un autre elle était une femme qui risquait de perdre l'homme a qui elle tenait le plus au monde et bien sure elle n'aurait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et lu faire l'erreur qu'il avait commise en s'en prenant a Jane.

Ils n'avaient pas encore la preuve de sa culpabilité, mais elle était certaine que c'était lui, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

La voiture arriva devant la maison de Bradford et Lisbon et son équipe en sortie pour se préparer. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, pas besoin de discours ni d'avertissement. De toute façon, la jeune femme savait bien qu'elle aurait été la plus mal placée pour mettre en garde ses collègues, c'était plutôt elle qu'elle devait mettre en garde.

Plus les agents se rapprochaient de la maison de Bradford, et plus Lisbon sentait monter en elle la colère et l'envi de vengeance, cette même envi qui habitait son consultant depuis les meurtres de sa femme et de sa fille, cette même envi de vengeance qu'elle lui reprochait chaque jour. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le pousser à penser ainsi et de vivre uniquement pour ça, du moins c'était avant, car maintenant elle le comprenait parfaitement. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait devenir comme lui, avide de vengeance et elle n'avait même pas peur, pourtant elle le devrait, cela allait a l'encontre de tout ses principes, de son travail de flic, du serment qu'elle avait prêté lorsqu'elle était devenue flic bien des années auparavant. A présent elle était une femme différente.

Tandis que Rigsby et Van Pelt surveillaient l'arrière de la maison, Cho et Lisbon allèrent frapper à la porte, leur arme prête en cas de besoin.

.

.

_ CBI, cria Cho, ouvrez la porte monsieur Bradford.

.

.

Rien, silence, pas un son pour trahir la présence d'une personne a l'intérieur. L'asiatique recommença encore une fois, mais toujours rien. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, un coup de feu retentit, les obligeant à se protéger de chaque coté de la porte. Lisbon sentit monter en elle l'adrénaline dû à la situation, ce qui décupla sa haine contre cet homme.

D'un signe de tête envers Cho, elle l'informa de son intention d'entrer dans la maison, mais son collègue n'était pas de son avis, alors il prit l'initiative de le faire a sa place.

D'un puissant coup de pied, il défonça la porte et pénétra dans la pénombre de l'entrée, suivis de prés par sa patronne. Les agents avançaient lentement, attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement.

Soudain, alors que Cho s'avançait vers le salon, Lisbon repéra une ombre derrière lui et elle se tourna et tira. L'ombre s'effondra au sol, touché à l'épaule. Mais au lieu de lui passer les menottes, la jeune femme se jeta sur lui et lui assena plusieurs coups de point dans le visage, le faisant hurler de douleur. Elle frappait, frappait et frappait encore jusqu'à ce qu'une attrape son bras et la tire en arrière.

Cho avait fait volte face en entendant le second coup de feu et avait vu sa patronne partir, telle une furie, sur l'homme au sol qui gémissait de douleur. Mais il n'était pas allé assez vite et il n'était arrivé qu'une fois le nez du suspect en miette.

Rigsby s'était lui aussi précipité dans la maison et avait menotté l'homme pendant que Cho tentait de calmer Lisbon.

La jeune femme se débattait dans les bras de son agent, voulant y retourner, continuer de le frapper, lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en était prit à la mauvaise personne. Du sang recouvrait ses mains, couvrant à peine les marques bleues qui commençaient à apparaitre sur ses doigts.

Finalement, elle se calma et sortit précipitamment de la maison pour rejoindre la voiture où elle s'installa, attendant que ses collègues aient finis.

.

.

_ Mais qu'ais-je fais? Se dit-elle. Pourquoi ais-je agis de la sorte?

.

.

Des larmes menacèrent de couler de ses yeux mais elle se fit violence pour les en empêcher. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant, pas devant ses agents, pas avant d'avoir réglé cette histoire.

Elle pleurerait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait renvoyée chez elle, car c'Est-ce qui l'attendait à présent, elle avait gâché sa carrière et sans l'aide de Jane cette fois. Elle sourit a cette pensée, quoi qu'elle fasse, Jane était toujours présent en elle, a chaque fois elle s'imaginait ce qu'il aurait fait, ce qu'il aurait dit, le sourire sur son visage.

Elle l'avait vraiment dans la peau et pour une fois, cela ne lui fit pas peur. Elle avait trop de sentiments pour lui et elle se rendait compte qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir les enfouir mais qu'il fallait plutôt les laisser sortir, s'exprimer sinon elle imploserait.

La jeune femme vit ses agents revenir à la voiture et faire monter Andy Bradford à l'arrière. Elle le regarda a travers le rétroviseur et lui lança un regard mauvais, assez pour le faire frémir.

Ensuite, ils montèrent à leur tour et ils repartirent tous pour les locaux du CBI.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	7. Red Wait

_Je vois que ce sont toujours les mêmes qui me laissent des commentaires et ça me fait plaisir, merci les filles._

_Alors pour vous faire plaisir, je pense, je vais vous poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui._

_Bonne lectures,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Red Wait**

.

.

.

Lisbon se trouvait dans la voiture de James en route pour l'hôpital. Elle se sentait un peu plus détendue que quelques minutes plus tôt, le fait d'avoir parlé avec son frère lui avait fait du bien, elle avait ainsi pu se confier a quelqu'un et vider son cœur de tout ce qui le tourmentait. Elle se sentait mieux, comme libre, bien qu'il y ait encore et toujours ce petit quelque chose qui lui pesait. Elle devait aller voir Jane, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, elle avait agit impulsivement et en payait le prix a présent. Mais si cela était à refaire, elle le referait sans hésitation, sa haine envers cet homme l'obligerait à agir de même. Toutes les fois où elle avait rouspété après Jane, toutes les fois où elle lui avait fait pars de son mépris pour la vengeance, aujourd'hui elle pourrait ses faire les mêmes remarques, elle avait agis par pur esprit de vengeance. Cet homme s'en était prit a un être cher a ses yeux et elle avait eu la même réaction que Jane. Comment pourrait-elle encore le faire changer d'avis alors qu'elle avait laissé sa haine prendre le dessus sur son devoir?

Toutes ces questions devraient cependant attendre pour trouver des réponses. Pour le moment, elle devait libérer son esprit et laisser Jane y prendre place, lui seul avait de l'importance, lui et personne d'autre.

.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital et James descendit le premier, allant ouvrir la porte à sa sœur. Il voulait qu'elle conserve cet air détendu le plus longtemps possible, elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de patience ces prochains jours, ou prochaines semaines. On ne sortait pas du coma si facilement et si elle voulait pouvoir parler avec Jane, elle devrait être calme et détendu. James connaissait bien Teresa, c'était une femme douce et gentille, mais elle pouvait aussi être quelqu'un de dure et borné, elle l'avait élevé, il savait comment elle fonctionnait. Teresa Lisbon ne s'attachait pas facilement aux gens car bien souvent elle perdait ces gens. Pour cette raison, elle était seule dans sa vie, personne à aimer, donc personne à perdre. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de s'attacher a Patrick Jane, contre toute la volonté qu'elle avait mit pour ça, ses sentiments avaient gagnés, ils avaient prit le dessus sur cette volonté farouche et ainsi elle était tombée amoureuse de son collègue. Et à présent, le schéma se répétait, elle était sur le point de perdre une personne qu'elle aimait. James n'aimait pas voir sa sœur triste, et pourtant, de toute sa vie, il ne l'avait que très peu vu heureuse. Cela lui fit mal au cœur de la savoir seule, de la savoir amoureuse mais trop inquiète de l'avenir pour faire quoi que ce soit. En tant que frère attentionné il allait faire tout ce qu'il lui était possible pour l'aider.

Les deux Lisbon entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital et Teresa se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans même passer par l'accueil, elle connaissait le chemin, elle l'avait déjà fait avant. Le silence était pesant dans la cabine, Lisbon était perdue dans ses pensées tandis que son frère l'observait en silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage voulu et encore une fois, Teresa marcha droit devant elle. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre de Jane et Lisbon marqua une hésitation, sa main trembla alors qu'elle la posait sur la poignet, elle n'osait pas ouvrir, l'appréhension de ce qu'elle allait voir de l'autre coté surement. Son frère déposa une main bienveillante sur son épaule et elle releva la tête, croisant son regard. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit, il était là pour elle, il ne la laisserait pas seule, alors elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Son cœur se serra a la vue de son consultant allongé sur le lit, tout les fils reliaient a lui, toutes ces machines et ces bips qui prouvait qu'il était toujours en vie, dans le coma, mais en vie.

Teresa fit quelques pas en avant, toujours tremblante, mais plus rassurée que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'arrêta au bord du lit et laissa son regard se perdre sur le visage de Jane. Il semblait paisible, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi et elle en fut quelque peu heureuse. Il ne semblait pas souffrir, il se reposait, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

La jeune femme prit place sur le fauteuil a coté du lit et prit la main de Jane dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était là, avec lui, qu'il n'était pas seul.

James resta un peu plus loin, préférant laisser à sa sœur un peu d'intimité sans toutefois la laisser seule. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui.

Les minutes passèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeaient, ils étaient silencieux, se contentant d'être là.

Lisbon tenait toujours la main de Jane, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle avait peur que si jamais elle lui laissait la main il ne meurt. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle était tout de suite tombée sous son charme, il avait un tel charisme qu'elle n'avait pu résister bien longtemps.

.

**Flash-back**

.**  
**

_Lisbon se trouvait dans son bureau, elle remplissait des rapports d'enquêtes, la paperasse s'étant accumulées sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et à présent il fallait qu'elle rattrape son retard. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa tache, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle releva la tête et vit apparaitre son patron, Virgil Minnelli. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et celui-ci s'exécuta._

_._

__ Je peux vous aider monsieur? Questionna Lisbon._

__ En fait oui, lui répondit son chef, un peu gêné. Voila, vous allez avoir un nouveau membre dans votre équipe._

__ Un nouveau membre monsieur? Elle était surprise. Mais depuis le temps que je vous en demande un, je pensais que vous aviez laissé tomber. D'où vient-il?_

__ En réalité il ne s'agit pas d'un agent, il s'agit d'un consultant._

__ Pourquoi faire? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un consultant monsieur mais d'un agent._

__ Ecoutez Lisbon, il a été décidé en haut lieu que monsieur Jane devrait se joindre à nous, personnellement je n'en veux pas plus que vous, mais nous n'avons pas le choix._

__ Jane vous dites? Il ne s'agirait pas de ce medium…. Celui dont la famille est…._

__ Parfaitement._

_._

_Un silence s'installa entre les deux agents, silence durant lequel leurs pensées allèrent a Patrick Jane et à sa famille, Toues les deux savaient ce qu'il avait vécu, le drame qui l'avait touché. Lisbon se demandait bien pourquoi il intégrait à présent le CBI et elle n'allait pas tardee à le savoir._

_Un homme arriva, un bel homme, bien habillait, portant un costume trois pièce bleu, des boucles blondes retombant sur le devant de son front, des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'ils firent frissonner Lisbon._

_L'homme s'approcha du bureau, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et il y entra sans même frapper a la porte._

_._

__ Bonjour a tous, salua-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce._

__ Monsieur Jane, commença Minnelli, je vous présente l'agent Teresa Lisbon, c'est elle qui vous supervisera durant votre temps parmi nous._

__ Agent Lisbon, c'et un plaisir pour moi._

__ Bonjour Monsieur Jane._

__ Bon, je vais vous laissez. Lisbon vous ferez visiter les locaux à monsieur Jane?_

__ Bien monsieur._

_._

_Minnelli sortit du bureau et laissa l'agent et le consultant seuls._

_Jane dévisageait libéralement sa nouvelle collègue, la scrutant de la tête aux pieds, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Pour mettre fin a ce moment de gène, Lisbon se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour faire face a son nouveau consultant. Il souriait toujours, mais elle pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux que ce n'était qu'une façade. Cependant, elle ne voulut pas entrer dans les détails et le questionner, elle voulait au plus vite mettre un terne a ce silence, alors elle prit la parole._

_._

__ Ecoutez monsieur Jane, je n'ai jamais eu de consultant et je ne vous cacherez pas que je ne suis pas enchantée d'en avoir un, alors je ne vous demanderez qu'une chose, toujours obéir a mes ordres sans les discuter._

__ Mais bien entendu Lisbon._

__ Agent Lisbon pour vous monsieur Jane._

__ Vous pouvez m'appeler Jane._

__ Je vous appellerais monsieur Jane et par la suite nous verrons._

__ Comme vous voulez._

__ Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter à l'équipe et vous faire faire le tour des locaux._

_._

_Elle passa devant l'homme qui la suivit des yeux, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage, ce qui fit rougir de plus belle la jeune femme. Elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes avec lui, beaucoup de problèmes. Elle savait aussi que cet homme était une énigme pour elle et elle comptait bien savoir la raison de sa venue ici._

_Lisbon sortit du bureau, suivit de prêt par Jane qui continuait de l'observer. Le mentaliste sentait que quelque chose était différent avec cette femme, elle était un excellent agent d'après les dires de Minnelli, mais il sentait qu'elle avait un lourd passait derrière elle, mais lequel?_

_Une fois les présentations faites avec le reste de l'équipe, ils firent le tour des locaux, Jane demandant sans cesse a quoi servait ceci, qui était telle ou telle personne. Il était vraiment agaçant et Lisbon commençait à en avoir assez de l'entendre lui poser des questions. Elle finit par se retourner et lui fit face._

_._

__ Bon maintenant ça suffit Jane, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'agaçant._

__ Vous m'avez appelé Jane, je peux donc vous appeler Lisbon._

_._

_Lisbon ne savait plus quoi dire, elle venait de s'énerver après lui et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire était qu'a présent il pouvait l'appeler uniquement par son nom de famille. Il n'était décidément pas comme les autres et bien qu'elle le trouva agaçant, elle le trouvait également intéressant, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui._

_Le temps avait passé et l'équipe de l'agent Lisbon résolvait bien plus d'affaires que les autres équipes et tout cela grâce à Jane, en partie. Mais il apportait également beaucoup de plaintes à cause de ses idées farfelues pour résoudre ces affaires. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter bien longtemps. Un jour, elle décida de le convoquer dans son bureau afin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il fallait qu'il cesse de n'en faire qu'a sa tête._

_Le consultant arriva dans le bureau de sa patronne et, comme a son habitude, entra sans frapper._

_._

__ Jane, ne vous ais-je pas déjà dis de frapper avant d'entrer?_

__ Oh pardon._

_._

_Il ressortit, referma la porte et frappa avant d'entrer. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, il était vraiment insupportable. Alors qu'il prenait place en face d'elle, la jeune femme lui fit part de son avis quand a sa façon de travailler. Il l'écouta sans rien dire, ne prenant même pas sa propre défense, il savait que de toute façon cela ne servait à rien, il était en tort et il le savait. Une fois le sermon terminé, il promit de ne plus agir comme il le faisait, mais Lisbon savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole, elle commençait à le connaitre._

_Malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attachant, elle commençait à ressentir pour lui des choses qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps et elle avait peur. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose a Jane, elle savait qu'elle serait touchée personnellement et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Mais que faire contre ça?_

_Elle décida donc de mettre tout ces sentiments de coté, de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, de faire comme si Jane était un collègue comme un autre._

.

**Fin du flash back**

.**  
**

Lisbon regarda de nouveau Jane allongé dans ce lit. Ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé depuis toutes ces années, et lui-même n'avait pas changé. Il lui avait fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue, et pourtant elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il risquait de mourir à cause de ça, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il se réveil, qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien et que tout était finis. Elle avait l'espoir qu'il allait se réveiller et qu'ils pourraient reprendre leur vie comme avant, sauf qu'elle lui dirait a quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard de son frère. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il était resté avec elle comme il le lui avait dit, il ne l'avait pas laissé seule face a son chagrin. Il était vraiment un frère merveilleux avec elle, malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécus étant enfants, il restait le frère attentionnait qu'il avait toujours été.

Soudain, le téléphone de Lisbon se mit à sonner elle lâcha a contre cœur la main de Jane qu'elle avait conservé dans la sienne. Elle la reposa délicatement sur le lit et la caressa tendrement avant de se lever pour répondre au téléphone.

James s'approcha alors du lit et observa le visage du mentaliste. L'homme semblait paisible, mais pour le frère de Lisbon il en était tout autre, il savait que Patrick Jane devait souffrir, prisonnier de son propre corps, il devait revivre ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt, il devait de nouveau sentir cette balle pénétrer son corps et il devait revoir le visage de Lisbon en pleur a ses cotés. Du moins c'Est-ce qu'il pensait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était dans le coma, comment on vivait les choses. James se pencha jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille du patient et lui souffla quelques mots.

.

_ Patrick, je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, mais je voudrais que vous sachiez que vous avez une grande importance pour ma sœur, il faut vous réveiller, elle a besoin de vous, si jamais vous mouriez elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. J'aime ma sœur et je sais que vous aussi, alors faites ça pour elle…. Et pour vous. Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux.

.

Puis il se releva et rejoignis sa sœur dans le couloir. Elle venait de raccrocher et s'apprêtait à revenir dans la chambre. James la questionna du regard et elle lui sourit en réponse. Les choses allaient s'arranger, du moins, l'homme responsable de l'état de Jane allait aller en prison, toutes les preuves étaient contre lui et le témoignage de Danny Ruskin allait être utile.

Teresa se rapprocha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras, se permettant de souffler un peu. James l'entoura délicatement et posa sa tête sur le sommet de son crane. Ils restèrent quelque minutes ainsi avant qu'un bruit provenant de la chambre n'attire leur attention.

Lisbon relâcha son frère et se précipita auprès de Jane, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

.

_ Jane… souffla-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	8. Red Fear

**Red Fear**

.

.

.

Lisbon n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre, préférant laisser les médecins s'occuper du consultant. Elle les voyait s'acharner sur le corps souple de l'homme, injectant des médicaments, l'aidant à revenir à lui, du moins a faire repartir son cœur. La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'assister à tout ça, son cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque choc des palettes sur le torse de Jane. Elle le vit se soulever sous la puissance du courant électrique qui lui traversait le corps, puis retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Le médecin recommença et à chaque choc, la jeune femme sursautait, comme si elle partageait les décharges avec son collègue.

James s'était rapprochait de sa sœur en l'entendant appeler a l'aide et assistait aussi impuissant qu'elle a tout ça. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, la soutenant silencieusement dans cette épreuve, car pour elle c'était une épreuve difficile que de voir l'amour de sa vie sur le point de mourir et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il savait a quel point c'était dure d'assister a tout ça et il aurait voulu lui épargner cette scène.

Le médecin choqua une nouvelle fois le consultant sans aucunes réactions de sa part. Résignait, il reposa les palettes sur le moniteur et regarda l'horloge de la chambre, le regard triste puis annonça d'une fois qui trahissait ses émotions.

.

_ Heure de la mort ….

.

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'une furie brune se jeta sur la patient en sanglotant.

.

_ Jane non, pleura Lisbon, ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas.

_ Madame, je suis désolé mais c'est finis, tenta de la calmer le médecin.

_ Non ce n'est pas finis, hurla Lisbon, recommencez.

_ C'est trop tard, je ne peux plus rien faire.

_ **NON**!

.

Et la jeune femme se jeta de nouveau sur Jane, le secouant, le suppliant de revenir, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues sans retenue, ne se souciant pas du spectacle qu'elle donnait aux membres de l'équipe médicale, aux passants dans le couloir, a son frère La seule chose qu'elle voulait été de vor Jane de nouveau respirer, de nouveau vivre, pour elle, pour eux. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à le regarder mourir ainsi, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que c'était fini, qu'elle ne le verrait plus venir dans son bureau sans y être invité, qu'elle ne verrait plus l'éclat de malice dans ses beaux yeux bleus, qu'elle ne l'entendrait plus la taquiner a longueur de journées. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il parte et la laisse seule pour affronter le deuil.

Son cœur venait de se briser au moment même où celui de Jane avait cessé de battre. Elle se laissa alors tomber a genoux sur le sol, posant ses mains a plats devant elle, les épaules secouaient par les sanglots de plus en plus puissants. Elle laissa toute sa peine la quitter, toute sa rage l'abandonner, la laissant démunie face à la situation.

.

Dans la chambre, personne ne disait plus rien, personne n'osait interrompre cet instant de peine pour la jeune femme. Tous pouvaient voir a quel point la jeune brune était attaché a l'homme désormais sans vie allongé sur ce lit. Son visage pale entourait de boucles blondes.

James se rapprocha de sa sœur et l'aida à se relever, la prenant dans ses bras et la dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre. Lisbon se laissa faire au début, mais soudain, elle se dégagea violement de l'emprise de son frère pour retourner auprès de Jane et lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Ses larmes inondaient le visage serein du mentaliste, puis elle se releva et se résigna à suivre son frère.

Personne n'avait encore bougé, préférant laisser le temps à la jeune femme de faire ses adieux a l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Puis, une infirmière s'approcha de la machine qui maintenait Jane en vie jusque là pour la stopper et ainsi mettre un terme au son lugubre du bip continu qu'elle émettait. Mais alors que son doigt se posait sur le bouton, un BIP régulier et lent retenti dans le silence de la chambre.

Lisbon s'arrêta et se retourna vivement vers le lit, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle vit alors les sauts sur le moniteur et son cœur repartit. Un sourire illumina son visage et elle attendit, laissant une nouvelle fois le médecin s'occuper du patient.

Le dit médecin vérifia les constantes de Jane, n'en croyant lui-même pas ses yeux.

.

_ C'est un miracle, lança-t-il. Son cœur est repartit.

_ Mon dieu, Jane….. Souffla Lisbon.

.

James reprit sa sœur dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte, la joie se lisant sur les visages des deux Lisbon, ainsi que ceux des infirmières et du médecin.

.

_ Cet homme est un battant, entendit la jeune femme.

.

Et l'infirmière qui venait de parler se tourna vers la chef du CBI avec un large sourire.

.

_ Vous l'avez ramené à la vie.

.

Tous partageaient l'avis de cette femme, les suppliques et les larmes de Lisbon avaient contribué à ce qu'il se batte et à ce qu'il revienne, c'est du moins ce que chacun pensait. Lisbon pour sa part, se disait simplement qu'il n'avait pas finis de lui pourrir la vie et qu'il voulait pouvoir continuer. Et elle en était ravie. Il était en vie, toujours dans le coma mais en vie, et ce simple fait la rendait heureuse.

oOoOoOoOo

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt se trouvaient toujours au CBI lorsque l'asiatique reçus un appel de James Lisbon. Il s'éloigna du groupe afin de pouvoir parler plus librement, préférant filtrer les informations, ne voulant pas être trop alarmant si jamais les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Il écouta le Fère de sa patronne lui annoncer l'arrêt cardiaque de son ami Patrick Jane.

Une ride se forma sur son front, lui d'habitude si impassible laissait à présent voir sa crainte du pire concernant le consultant. Il informa ensuite son interlocuteur qu'il arrivait avec ses collègues.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, pas bonnes du tout. Mais depuis quelques jours tout allait de travers, depuis que Jane avait une fois de plus agit sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, ne se préoccupant pas de ce que pourraient ressentir ses amis, de ce que pourrait ressentir Lisbon.

Cho savait a quel point sa patronne était attachée au consultant, il savait qu'elle avait ses sentiment pour lui, bien qu'elle tente de les cacher. Mais même s'il n'était pas mentaliste, il pouvait le voir à la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder chaque jour, a la façon qu'elle avait d'agir avec lui, à la façon qu'elle avait de le couvrir lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise. Jane ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une femme comme ça a ses cotés.

L'agent revint auprès de ses collègues la mine sombre. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui et demandèrent avec leur simple regard ce qu'il se passait. Il fallait le leur dire, même s'ils allaient en souffrir ils devaient savoir.

Il prit une grande inspiration, encore une chose inhabituelle chez lui qui conforta ses collègues dans leurs craintes.

.

_ Jane a fait un arrêt cardiaque, fut la seule chose qu'il dit.

_ Oh mon dieu, souffla la jeune rousse en se plaquant les deux mains devant la bouche.

_ Et… il…. Mais le grand brun ne parvint pas à formuler sa question tant l'émotion était grande.

_ Pour le moment je ne sais pas, répondit Cho. James, le frère de Lisbon, vient de m'appeler et je pouvais entendre la boss hurler derrière lui.

.

Les trois agents comprirent que le pire était à craindre. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais agirent d'un même mouvement, prenant leurs manteaux et les clés de la seule voiture disponible ce soir, à savoir celle de Cho. Ils prirent la direction de l'ascenseur et descendirent au parking toujours dans le silence, un silence pesant dans lequel on pouvait sentir tout le désarroi qu'ils ressentaient face à la situation.

Lisbon hurlait derrière son frère, jamais Lisbon ne hurlait ainsi en publique, jamais elle ne laissait voir ses émotions a quiconque préférant se cacher chez elle pour pleurer. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jane, elle n'était plus celle qu'ils connaissaient tous, imperceptiblement elle changeait pour devenir une femme comme toutes les autres, une femme avec des émotions.

Cho avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait en arrivant a l'hôpital, il avait peur de se rendre compte qu'il était trop tard, que Jane n'avait pas survécus, qu'il était partit pour de bon pour un monde meilleur comme on dit. Mais il voulait garder espoir, il le devait au moins pour ses collègues, assit avec lui dans la voiture.

Il pouvait voir Rigsby tapait nerveusement sur son genou, silencieux et soucieux. Lui, le grand Rigsby toujours à rigoler avec Jane, a le suivre sans vraiment opposer de résistance dans ses plans foireux. Mais Rigsby l'ami fidele.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour voir Grace le visage ravageait par les larmes. Cette jeune femme si douce, si tendre et si gentille. Cho se demandait souvent ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à faire ce travail. Elle était certes un très bon agent mais elle était avant tout une jeune femme sensible, peut-être trop sensible pour ce métier. Il se devait de la protéger de ce monde de brute cruel, même si elle n'était pas du genre a se laissé faire. En tant qu'home, il avait la responsabilité de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Pas qu'il soit du genre macho, sans quoi il ne travaillerait pas sous les ordres d'une femme, mais en tant que collègue et ami il se devait de la protéger, il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux.

Il reporta son attention sur la route et bientôt il vit apparaitre le logo de l'hôpital illuminé au bout de la rue. Il s'avança et pénétra lentement sur le parking réservé aux visiteurs. Il trouva facilement une place et s'y gara avant de quitter le véhicule, suivit de prés par ses collègues.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le hall et, comme Lisbon plus tôt, allèrent directement a la chambre de leur collègue sans demander leur chemin. Au bout du couloir, ils purent voir le frère et la sœur Lisbon assit sur des chaises misent a disposition des visiteurs, un café chacun a la main.

Cho remarqua que Lisbon tremblait et qu'une bonne partie de son café se trouvait sur le sol à ses pieds. La jeune femme n'y avait probablement pas fait attention.

Le trio se rapprocha de la jeune femme et c'est seulement lorsque James se leva que Lisbon réalisa que son équipe était là. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et repartit dans la contemplation de la porte de la chambre en face d'elle.

Une fois les explications sur la situation donnaient, tous prirent place et attendirent en silence que le médecin sorte de la pièce pour les informer de l'état de Patrick Jane, leur consultant, leur collègue et leur ami.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et le visage grave et fermé du médecin apparut sur le seuil de la chambre.

Tous surent alors que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, mais ils ne s'imaginaient pas a quel point.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	9. Red Reponse

_Salut à tous, étant très occupé avec le boulot, il m'arrive d'oublier de poster, je m'en excuse. Voici la suite, et comme je suis gentille je vous posterais un autre chapitre Dimanche matin._

_Merci encore à **janeandteresa**, **Leelou09**, **Pasca** et **MentalistLover** pour vos commentaires._

_Bonne lecture_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Red Reponse**

_.  
_

.

.

Le médecin fit un pas de plus vers le petit groupe. Les nouvelles qu'il avait à leur annoncer n'étaient pas bonnes, pas bonnes du tout. Il craignait plus la réaction de la jeune femme brune, ayant remarqué son attachement pour le patient. Elle allait souffrir et il s'en voulait par avance, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il ne pouvait décemment pas cacher de telles informations, même si les personnes présentes n'étaient pas de la famille, ils restaient des proches, la notion de famille pouvant englober son patient et son équipe.

Le patricien s'arrêta devant la brunette qui levait des yeux implorant vers lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança, sachant qu'il allait briser des cœurs aujourd'hui.

.

_ Votre ami a fait une nouvelle crise cardiaque, annonça-t-il. Nous l'avons perdu quelques minutes et ce n'est que grâce a vous madame, dit-il en se tournant vers Lisbon, que nous sommes parvenue à le faire repartir. Nous avions perdu espoir.

.

Il observa les réactions que son court discours avait provoquées sur les visiteurs. Il remarqua que la jeune femme rousse s'était instinctivement glissée dans les bras du grand brun. Ils devaient être en couple, ou du moins l'avaient-ils été.

Il regarda ensuite l'asiatique. Cet homme était une énigme pour lui, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire ou pleurer, il restait impassible face a la situation, comme s'il ne ressentait aucune émotion.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la brune, l'agent Lisbon. Elle semblait sur le point de sombrer, la fatigue et la peur se lisaient sur son visage. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps au chevet de monsieur Jane et le médecin pouvait dire avec certitude qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le patient.

Ensuite il remarqua l'autre grand brun. C'Était le frère de Lisbon, cela se voyait de part son visage et son attitude envers la jeune femme. Il était là pour la soutenir le long de cette dure épreuve. Et elle serait encore pus longue qu'ils le soupçonnaient tous.

Le médecin prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans des explications qu'il voulait le moins scientifique possible afin que tous comprennent les enjeux.

.

_ Le cœur de votre ami a été fragilisé par les différents arrêts cardiaques dont il a été victime, jusqu'à présent nous pensions que son coma aiderait son corps à se remettre plus facilement mais au contraire il a eu des effets inverses. La blessure qu'il a au ventre s'est infectée et il n'a pas assez d'anticorps pour la combattre. Nous l'avons mis sous antibiotiques à large spectre mais nous ne savons pas encore s'il parviendra à s'en remettre. De plus, son cerveau est resté de longues minutes sans oxygène et votre ami risque de conserver des séquelles.

.

A ces mots, le cœur de Lisbon fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Des séquelles? Mon dieu. La jeune femme se tourna vers les membres de son équipe afin de voir leurs réactions. Van Pelt se serra plus fort contre Rigsby qui la serra de toute ses forces. Il lui caressait le dos de façon tendre et réconfortante. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux agents.

Cho sera les poings, la colère se faisant un chemin au fond de lui et prenant possession de son corps. Son meilleur ami risquait de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert? La mort de sa femme et de sa fille n'était-il pas déjà une assez grande souffrance qu'il fallait en plus qu'il souffre physiquement?

L'asiatique lança un regard a Lisbon. La jeune femme était à deux doigts de s'effondrer au sol, elle ne tenait que parce que son frère l'avait entouré de ses bras. Intérieurement, Cho le remercia de sa présence, bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas personnellement, il savait de lui le peu que lui en avait dit Jane et d'après le consultant, James était un homme bien. Alors il avait confiance, il savait que cet homme ne ferait pas souffrir Lisbon.

La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers le médecin, attendant un peu plus d'explications. Mais le patricien était déjà retourné dans la chambre. Elle se rend donc dans la chambre et voit le médecin prendre les constantes de son ami. Elle s'approche du lit, prend délicatement la main de Jane dans la sienne et lance un regard au médecin. Celui-ci comprend ce qu'elle veut.

.

_ Il pourrait ne pas se souvenir de vous, de votre équipe ou tout simplement rester paralysé.

_ Mais il va se réveiller n'est-ce pas? Demande-t-elle, la voix troublée par les sanglots.

_ Je ne peux pas le certifier mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que l'infection ne gagne pas du terrain.

_ Merci docteur.

.

Avant de quitter la chambre, le médecin lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme. Il voyait a quel point tout ce ci est difficile pour elle, il sentait que si jamais son patient ne se réveille pas, la jeune femme pourrait sombrer dans la dépression. Il avait vu assez de gens dans la même situation pour ce faire du souci pour la jeune femme. Il revint vers elle et lui déposa une main amicale sur l'épaule en lui souriant.

.

_ Il va s'en sortir, lui dit-il.

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sure? Questionna Lisbon tout en retenant ses larmes.

_ Je le sais parce que je vois a quel point vous êtes attachée a lui et je sais que vous ne laisserez rien lui arriver.

_ Merci docteur.

.

Lisbon se tourna de nouveau vers Jane et prit place sur le fauteuil a coté du lit.

Le médecin lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir de la chambre. Cette femme était forte, elle avait du courage et son amour pour le mentaliste était assez fort pour que l'homme se réveil un jour. Et même s'il conservait des séquelles de son coma, elle ne le laisserait pas, elle resterait avec lui, de ça il en était sure.

oOoOoOoOo

Cho et les autres attendaient à l'extérieur de la chambre, ils voulaient laisser un peu d'intimité à Lisbon et Jane, bien que ce dernier ne se rende compte de rien. Les nouvelles n'étaient vraiment pas bonnes, encore un coup dure pour eux, mais surtout pour Lisbon. Comment pourrait-elle supporter de le voir différent? Ne plus être l'homme qu'elle avait toujours connus? Si jamais Jane ne survivait pas, alors Lisbon ne survivrait pas non plus, elle était beaucoup trop attachée a lui, elle avait beaucoup trop d'amour pour lui. L'asiatique se dit a cet instant que lui et les autres devraient être là a chaque instant pour la jeune femme, ils ne devraient pas la laisser sombrer, elle allait avoir besoin de soutien permanent.

Il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe. Rigsby tenait toujours Grace dans ses bras, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas a se remettre de la nouvelle. Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre, du repas au restaurant durant lequel la jeune recrue et le mentaliste s'étaient opposé sur l'existence d'une vie après la mort, de l'existence de Dieu et des esprits ainsi que du pouvoir des mediums. Mais malgré leurs opinions opposés, ils étaient parvenus à devenir des amis en qui ils avaient confiance.

Il en était de même pour Rigsby, ce gars un peu lourdaud parfois avait un cœur d'or et été aussi très sensible.

Cho vit le médecin sortir de la chambre, il se doutait que Lisbon voudrait rester seule avec Jane encore un moment avant que lui et les autres ne la rejoigne. Il proposa donc a ses collègues et au frère de sa patronne d'allé boire un café. Tous acceptèrent sa proposition et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la cafèteriat. Ils s'installèrent à une table et laissèrent le silence les entourer. Que dire dans une situation pareille? Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire assez ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Les heures passèrent et Lisbon finit par s'endormir la tête posée a coté de celle de Jane. Elle était si fatiguée, à force de pleurer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle aurait autant peur pour cet homme qui avait le don de la pousser a bout jour après jour. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui elle avait vraiment peur pour lui, peur qu'il ne se réveil jamais, peur qu'il ne meurt avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire a quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle se laissa donc aller au sommeil et rêva de lui, de ses pitreries, de ses blagues, des bons moments passés ensemble. Un sourire prit place sur son visage si triste et pour quelques heures, elle n'eu plus peur, elle profita de lui, de sa présence, de son rire, de son visage, de ses yeux.

Qu'il était bon de rêver, cela permettait a l'esprit de se reposer, de penser a autre chose, de changer l'instant présent et le rendre meilleur. Mais tous les rêves ont une fin et Lisbon finit par rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Ses collègues étaient dans la chambre et ne disaient rien, se contentant d'être là. James se tenait un peu à l' écart, n'osant pas trop se mélanger au groupe. Teresa lui fit signe de s'approcher et il vint se placer à coté d'elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

.

_ Il est fort Teresa, lui dit-il. Il va se réveiller.

_ Et si jamais il ne se réveillait jamais? Lui demanda-t-elle, attendant une réponse qui lui redonne espoir.

_ Il se réveillera patron, lui certifia Cho. Il le fera rien que pour pouvoir vous embêter de nouveau.

.

Ces paroles amenèrent un sourire sur tous les visages et eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Chacun se perdit ensuite dans es souvenirs de Patrick Jane.

Il fut bientôt temps de partir, l'heure des visites allait s'achever et une infirmière vint leur dire de partir. Lisbon ne voulait pas le laisser, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seule de peur de ne pas le revoir en vie le lendemain, mais la jeune infirmière lui certifia qu'il serait encore là demain.

Finalement, le petit groupe quitta la chambre, mais une fois encore Lisbon fit demi-tour et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur le front du mentaliste. Elle lui caressa la joue et lui glissa a l'oreille.

.

_ Si jamais vous mourrez pendant la nuit, je vous jure de venir vous le faire regretter.

.

Puis elle quitta la chambre et rejoignis son frères et ses collègues dans le couloir. Ils décidèrent d'allé manger un morceau ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur de se séparer.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable a se rappeler le bon vieux temps, James racontant aux autres comment était sa sœur enfant, ce qui fit tous le monde et rougir la jeune femme.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée la plus détendu depuis ces derniers jours, en priant intérieurement pour que les choses s'arrangent.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

Voici un petit bout du prochain chapitre, afin de vous faire patienter un peu:

_"Dans la salle de bain, Lisbon alluma la radio pour entendre les nouvelles pendant qu'elle se laverait et elle tomba sur de la musique, il était un peu tôt pour le bulletin d'information. Elle laissa tout de même la radio en marche et mit l'eau en marche. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien et elle commença à se détendre. Mais soudain, une chanson se fit entendre à ses oreilles et elle se laissa aller au chagrin, écoutant les paroles tout en se laissant glisser contre le mur de la douche pour se retrouver assise au sol, les bras autours des jambes, pleurant en silence."_


	10. Red consequences

_Et voilà la suite de ma fic, qui avance petit à petit._

_Alors à votre avis, Jane va-t-il s'en sortir? Va-t-il mourir? Je sais que vous attendez de le savoir mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

_Merci encore à mes chères amies **Pasca**, **Leelou09** et **janeandteresa** pour vos commentaires._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Red consequences**

.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Jane était dans le coma, mais son infection avait finis par passer, au plus grand soulagement du médecin et de Lisbon. La jeune femme avait réintégré son poste au CBI après une enquête des services internes, finalement aucunes charges n'avaient été établies contre elle et elle avait juste eu droit à un avertissement de la part de Hightower.

Les enquêtes aussi reprenaient leur court, les méchants ne prenant pas de vacances sous prétextes que la chef de l'équipe avait des soucis personnels. Mais ils semblaient moins enclins à faire parler d'eux.

Lisbon continuait de venir tous les jours, ne pouvant se passer de la présence de son consultant, même si elle doutait qu'il se rende compte de ses visites. Elle en avait besoin, besoin de le voir, besoin de savoir qu'il était toujours en vie, besoin d'être auprès de lui. Il lui était vital, encore une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible des années plus tôt. Elle avait changé au contacte de cet homme, changé en bien car elle s'était un peu plus ouverte aux autres, se permettant parfois de sortir diner avec ses collègues, partageant une pizza avec eux a la fin de chaque enquête, encore une chose que Jane avait apporté avec lui a son arrivé au CBI. Elle voulait qu'il sache a quel point il était important pour elle et que grâce a lui elle était devenue une femme meilleure que celle qu'elle était avant.

Les infirmières avaient prit l'habitude de voir la jeune femme arriver vers les dix huit heures chaque soir. Elles se saluaient, échangeaient des banalités comme le temps du jour ou les derniers potins de la presse, jamais plus. Bien que Lisbon reste polie avec le personnel, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à cette situation. Elle ne laissait pourtant rien paraitre, toujours souriante, répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait sur des sujets divers. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, elle ne voulait pas faire plus.

.

Ce soir encore, elle se trouvait au chevet du mentaliste, tenant sa main dans la sienne, le regardant dormir paisiblement. Il ne semblait pas souffrir et cela la rassurait un peu, cependant elle ne rêvait que du jour où il ouvrirait enfin les yeux, ce jour où elle pourrait de nouveau se plonger dans cet océan de malice qui lui manquait tant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Grace apparut, tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de fleur pour son collègue. Elle aussi avait prit l'habitude de venir le voir, moins souvent que Lisbon mais elle essayait de venir au moins une fois par tous les deux jours, pour que Jane sache qu'il n'était pas seul, que ses collègues ne l'oubliaient pas. Elle était persuadait qu'il savait qu'elle venait le voir, qu'il sentait sa présence et que cela l'aiderait à revenir parmi eux. Elle concevrait cet espoir, comme elle continuait d'espérer que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, lui et Lisbon s'avoueraient enfin leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'Était ce qui importait le plus pour la jeune femme, voir sa patronne heureuse et son collègue passer a autre chose et refaire sa vie, il le méritait et Lisbon aussi.

Van Pelt était triste de voir Lisbon ainsi, elle semblait ne plus avoir gout a la vie, ne plus vivre pour elle mais uniquement pour Jane, ne s'occupant que du bien être du mentaliste en se délaissant. Elle manquait de sommeil, passant le plus souvent ses nuits ici, dans ce fauteuil inconfortable, attendant un miracle. Ses repas, déjà peu nombreux par le passé, étaient devenus presque 'inexistant et elle ne mangeait que lorsque quelqu'un lui rappelait de le faire. Elle avait maigrie mais ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Si jamais Jane ne sortait jamais de ce coma, alors Lisbon ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de sombrer complètement dans la dépression qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

C'est pourquoi ses collègues venaient à tour de rôle la soutenir et voir Jane. Ils étaient une famille et les familles se soutenaient dans n'importe quelle situation, surtout dans des cas comme celui-ci.

Grace avança dans la chambre et retira les vielles fleurs pour les remplacer par les nouvelles. Une fois son petit ménage effectuait, elle prit place dans l'autre fauteuil et resta un moment sans dire un mot.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Lisbon prit enfin la parole.

.

_ Il semble aller mieux.

_ Oui je trouve aussi, acquiesça la jeune rousse, bien qu'il n'y eu aucuns changements dans l'état de Jane. Mais Lisbon avait besoin de l'entendre.

_ Vous pensez qu'il va bientôt se réveiller? Demanda-t-elle alors.

_ Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Grace. Mais je pris chaque jour pour ça.

_ Moi aussi. J'ai besoin de lui.

_ Nous en avons tous besoin, le moral est au plus bas, même si on essai de ne pas le montrer.

_ Je sais Van Pelt, et je vois les efforts que vous faites tous pour vous montrer fort pour moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre en ce moment et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

_ Pas de souci patron, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous et les gars aussi le savent.

.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre et les deux femmes retournèrent à la contemplation de l'homme allongé devant elles.

Grace sentait bien que Lisbon allait craquer sous peu, il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle aille prendre l'air, qu'elle pense un peu a elle, alors elle eu une idée.

.

_ Patron? Appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Oui?

_ Je me demandais, enfin je me disais que…

_ Que? Allez-y Van Pelt, je ne vais pas vous manger.

_ Ça vous direz de sortir demain? On ne travail pas et je me disais qu'on pourrait aller en ville et manger un bout quelque part.

_ C'est gentil de me le proposer mais…. Je voudrais revenir demain, profiter de cette journée pour être avec lui.

_ Ecoutez, je sais que c'est dure pour vous mais… ça vous ferait du bien de sortir un peu et puis les gars passeront et Jane ne sera pas seule et si jamais il y a du changement, ils appelleront.

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Je pense que ça vous ferait vraiment du bien.

.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers la jeune femme assise en face d'elle et scruta la moindre de ses expressions. Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour elle et elle devait reconnaitre que son idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais d'un autre coté, elle voulait passer sa journée avec Jane, la journée entière à veiller sur lui pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Mais Cho et Rigsby pouvaient s'en charger aussi bien qu'elle et elle avait réellement besoin de changer d'air. La proposition de sa collègue tombait bien finalement. Alors sans plus y réfléchir elle sourit et accepta l'invitation. Van Pelt lui rendit son sourire et les deux femmes gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne les prévenir que l'heure des visites était finis.

Lisbon et Van Pelt se levèrent en même temps, la jeune rousse déposa un baiser sur le front de Jane et sortit, laissant Lisbon lui dire au revoir dans l'intimité.

La jeune femme se pencha au dessus du blond et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un délicat baiser. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes et se pencha ensuite vers son oreille.

_ Jane, je ne viendrais pas demain, mais Cho et Rigsby seront là, tu ne seras pas seul. Je reviendrais après demain, je te le promets.

Puis, il lui caressa la joue et prit sa veste avant de quitter la chambre. Elle lui lança un dernier regard et rejoignit Grace qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

Elles partirent ensemble et se fixèrent un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, puis chacune partit chez elles. Elles avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et pour une fois, Lisbon ne dormirait pas dans ce fauteuil mais dans son lit, au chaud sous les couvertures.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose la dérangé, mais quoi? Elle se leva, fit le tour de sa chambre a la recherche de ce qui pourrait être différent, de ce qui avait pu la gêner, mais elle ne trouva rien. Alors elle descendit et inspecta toutes les portes et fenêtres, tout était bien fermé. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et réfléchit quelques instants avant que cela devienne évident pour elle, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines elle dormait chez elle et non pas a l'hôpital auprès de Jane. C'Était donc ça qui l'avait réveillé ainsi, ne pas sentir la présence de Jane a ses cotés, ne pas sentir sa main dans la sienne, ne pas entendre le bruit des machines lui indiquant que le mentaliste était bien en vie. Elle ne s'était pas rendu copte a quel point cela lui manquait avant de se coucher seule chez elle.

La jeune femme se leva pour se faire un café, finalement elle n'arriverait pas a dormir alors autant s'occuper. Une fois sa tasse en main, elle s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur dans l'intention de s'avancer un peu dans tous les dossiers qu'elle avait en retard. Cela lui prit une bonne partie de la nuit et ce n'est que lorsque les premiers rayons du jour apparurent qu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure. Elle décida donc d'allé prendre une bonne douche afin de se réveiller et se prépara pour sa journée avec Van Pelt, une journée entre femme, loin de Jane. Elle eu un petit pincement au cœur a cette idée mais cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Dans la salle de bain, Lisbon alluma la radio pour entendre les nouvelles pendant qu'elle se laverait et elle tomba sur de la musique, il était un peu tôt pour le bulletin d'information. Elle laissa tout de même la radio en marche et mit l'eau en marche. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien et elle commença à se détendre. Mais soudain, une chanson se fit entendre à ses oreilles et elle se laissa aller au chagrin, écoutant les paroles tout en se laissant glisser contre le mur de la douche pour se retrouver assise au sol, les bras autours des jambes, pleurant en silence.

(à écouter en même temps _**.com/watch?v=Yj6MjMpbneM**_ )

.

_I can take the rain on this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_._

_Je peux supporter la pluie sur le toit de cette maison vide_

_Cela ne me derange pas_

_Je peux supporter quelques larmes de temps en temps et les laisser couler_

_Je n'ai pas peur de pleurer de temps en temps_

_Et même si continuer sans toi me bouleverses toujours_

_Il y a des jours de temps en temps où je fais semblant d'aller bien_

_Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me blesse_

_._

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_._

_Ce qui fait le plus mal_

_C'était d'être si proche_

_Et d'avoir tellement à dire_

_Et de te regarder partir_

_Et sans jamais savoir_

_Ce que cela aurait pu être_

_Et que tu n'aies pas vu que t'aimer_

_C'est ce que j'essayais de faire_

_._

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_._

_C'est difficile de faire face à la douleur de ta perte partout où je vais_

_Mais je le fais_

_C'est dur de me forcer à sourire quand je vois nos anciens amis et que_

_Je suis seul_

_Toujours plus dure de se lever, de s'habiller, de vivre avec ce regret_

_Mais je sais que si je pouvais tout recommencer_

_Je négocierais, te donnerais tous les mots que j'ai gardés dans mon cœur_

_Et que j'ai laissé inexprimés_

_._

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_._

_Ce qui fait le plus mal_

_C'était d'être si proche_

_Et d'avoir tellement à dire_

_Et de te regarder partir_

_Et sans jamais savoir_

_Ce que cela aurait pu être_

_Et que tu n'aies pas vu que t'aimer_

_C'est ce que j'essayais de faire_

_._

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_._

_Ce qui fait le plus mal_

_C'était d'être si proche_

_Et d'avoir tellement à dire_

_Et de te regarder partir_

_Et sans jamais savoir_

_Ce que cela aurait pu être_

_Et que tu n'aies pas vu que t'aimer_

_C'est ce que j'essayais de faire_

_._

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_._

_Et que tu n'aies pas vu que t'aimer_

_C'est ce que j'essayais de faire_

.

Les mots la touchaient en plein cœur, ces mots étaient tellement vrai, elle l'aimait, elle aimait Jane de tout son cœur et de le voir dans le coma était comme s'il était partit loin d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire a quel point elle l'aimait, a quel point il était important pour elle.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les retenir. A quoi bon de toute façon?

Elle regretta alors d'avoir allumé la radio, elle tentait de passer une journée joyeuse et voila qu'elle trouvait encore le moyen de pleurer. Sa journée commençait vraiment mal et elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas ne pas aller le voir, ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure, le savoir en vie, pouvoir prendre sa main comme chaque jour pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il n'était pas partit, qu'il était toujours là.

Elle finit par se lever, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement avant d'envoyer un message a Van Pelt pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir passer la journée avec elle. Elle s'en voulu un peu de faire faux bond a sa collègue, elle qui avait eu une si bonne idée pour la faire sourire et revivre. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça, elle ne se sentait pas de laisser Jane seul, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi et, même si Cho et Rigsby seraient avec lui, elle avait besoin d'y être elle aussi.

Une fois prête, elle prit ses clés de voitures, sortit de chez elle et verrouilla l'entrée. Elle irait à l'hôpital, mais pas tout de suite. Avant elle avait besoin de calme, d'un endroit tranquille pour réfléchir, un endroit neutre où rien ne viendrait lui rappeler la dure réalité de la vie.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	11. Red Depression

Voilà la suite les amis, je tente de ne plus trop vous faire attendre mais en ce moment c'est un peu la galère.

Je répondrais personnellement à vos commentaire dès que j'aurais un jour de repos, encore un fois désolée.

Un grand merci à **janeandteresa**, **Pasca** et **Leelou09**, comme toujours mes 3 seules lectrices, je vous fait un gros calin.

Bisous et bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Red Depression**

.

.

.

La voiture roulait sur la route désertique, on pouvait voir les arbres défiler à travers les vitres de la SUV à une vitesse incroyable. Lisbon ne savait même pas où elle allait, juste qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de la ville, de tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques semaines. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes et sa vue était brouillée, a tel point qu'elle avait du mal à voir la route. Mais elle n'en avait cure, elle continuait sa route, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Jane, bien qu'elle aurait voulu penser a autre chose.

Le destin avait vraiment une dent contre elle pour s'acharner ainsi, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter ça? Et qu'avait fait Jane pour se retrouver allongé dans un lit, des fils et des tubes le reliant à toutes sortes de machines, entre la vie et la mort?

Elle ne le savait même pas. Peut-etre avait-elle commit un acte qui lui valait à présent cette horrible sentence, peut-etre n'aurait-elle jamais droit au bonheur, peut-etre était-elle condamné à vivre malheureuse jusqu'a la fin.

La voiture arriva enfin a destination, si destination il y avait. Lisbon arrêta le véhicule mais ne sortit pas de suite, préférant rester encore un peu au frai. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et sa tête bascula en arrière, les yeux clos. Les larmes finirent pas couler le long de ses joues, faisant couler le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait mit avant de partir.

Finalement, elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière et la chaleur de ce début de journée la fit souffrir l'espace d'un instant, mais elle avança tout de même, ne sachant pas vraiment où ses pas la conduisaient.

Elle arriva devant un petit étang, l'air frai dégagé par l'eau lui fit alors le plus grand bien. Elle s'installa au bord de l'eau et laissa son regard se perdre dans le lointain, admirant le paysage, s'imprégnant du silence et du calme de ce lieu. Il lui rappelait étrangement cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant lorsqu'elle était enfant, cet endroit où elle se rendait lorsque son père rentrait le soir et qu'il s'en prenait à ses frères et elle. Ce lieu lui avait toujours fait du bien, la rapprochant de la nature et de sa simplicité et aujourd'hui elle retrouvait ce sentiment de bien être, cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec la Terre et ses bienfaits.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche et ferma les yeux, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, le bruit léger du vent dans les arbres, le clapotis de l'eau contre les rochers. Elle se laissa simplement aller et en oublia tout ses problèmes. Elle tait bien, elle était calme, elle n'était plus triste mais n'était pas heureuse pour autant. Elle était tout simplement libre et seule. La solitude lui avait manqué.

Les heures passèrent et Lisbon finit par s'endormir ainsi, ne se souciant pas de savoir ce que faisaient les autres, ne se souciant pas de savoir comment allait Jane, ne se souciant pas de la peur que son absence avait éveillé chez ses collègues.

oOoOoOo

Van Pelt se demandait ce que faisait Lisbon pouvait bien faire. Elle avait annulé leur sortie, prétextant vouloir passer sa journée auprès de Jane, mais elle n'y était pas. En arrivant à l'hôpital, la jeune rousse s'était attendue a la voir installée sur son fauteuil, tenant la main du mentaliste, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis trois semaines déjà. Mais non, elle n'était pas là et personne dans les membres du personnel ne l'avaient encore vu.

Cho et Rigsby arrivèrent comme il en était convenu et eurent la surprise de trouver Grace, se mordant impatiemment les ongles. Cela alerta immédiatement Cho qui savait reconnaitre quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme d'un pas autoritaire et elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face a elle. Comment lui dire qu'elle avait échoué a distraire Lisbon? Comment lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'aider sa patronne a allé mieux? Comment lui avouer a quel point elle se sentait mal de savoir Lisbon seule plongé dans sa dépression?

Cho ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard suffit pour que Grace comprenne ce qu'il voulait.

.

_ J'ai échoué Cho, se lamenta Van Pelt. J'avais prévus de faire sortir Lisbon aujourd'hui mais elle m'a appelé ce matin pour annuler et je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

_ Qu'a-t-elle dit? Fut la seule chose que l'asiatique demanda.

_ Qu'elle n'était pas prête à passer une journée loin de Jane.

_ Mais elle n'est pas avec lui.

.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation, Lisbon n'avait pas mit les pieds a l'hôpital et personne ne savait où elle pouvait être ni ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Les pires scenarios envahirent l'esprit de l'agent et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. S'il arrivait quelque chose à sa patronne elle s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose a faire, l'aider a aller mieux, l'aider a sortir de sa bulle de souffrance, l'aider a revivre et a accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Mais voilà, elle avait échoué a sa mission, elle n'avait pas réussis à faire sourire Lisbon, a la faire rire, a la faire avancer et revivre. Et maintenant, elle pleurait car elle savait que le pire pouvait arriver.

Rigsby vint la prendre dans ses bras, lui disant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était en rien responsable du choix de sa patronne, qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il lança un regard de travers à Cho qui n'avait pas su la comprendre et reporta son attention sur Grace dont les larmes s'étaient taries.

Cho n'avait pas voulu être méchant envers sa jeune collègue, il savait a quel point elle était sensible, il savait qu'elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Mais il était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien, il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens et il avait fallut que ça tombe sur Grace.

Il fit un pas vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce simple geste suffit a faire comprendre a la jeune femme qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il regrettait de lui avoir fait croire le contraire et qu'il allait tout faire pour retrouver Lisbon avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

IL s'éloigna de ses collègues et réfléchis à l' endroit où pouvait être Lisbon. Alors il lui vint une idée. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de James, lui pourrait l'aider, il connaissait sa sœur bien mieux que ses collègues et il saurait surement où la trouver.

La conversation fut brève et Cho obtint les informations qu'il voulait. Il s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre Grace qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Rigsby mais dont les larmes n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il lui donna des ordres et la jeune femme partit un peu plus souriante et un peu moins coupable qu'en arrivant. Il partit de son coté avec Rigsby.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Lisbon remarqua que le soleil s'était couchée pour laisser sa place a la lune qui brillait dans le ciel, accompagnait par ses amies les étoiles. Elle se redressa un peu et s'assit dans l'herbes, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle se trouvait. Elle se frotta le visage et tout lui revint. Sa décision de ne pas sortir avec Van Pelt, sa recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour réfléchir, la découverte de ce lieu qui lui rappelait son enfance et finalement sa grande fatigue.

Elle laissa son regard partir au loin devant elle et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, tout le monde devait se faire du souci pour elle et surtout il fallait qu'elle voie Jane. Jane. Elle avait décidé d'allé le voir et au lieu de ça elle était venus se perdre ici, oubliant son consultant l'espace d'une journée. Mais au lieu de lui faire du bien, cette journée loin de lui l'avait encore plus attristé. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à remonter la pente sans lui, elle allait sombrer et personne ne pourrait l'aider à revenir parmi les gens heureux. Il était le seul à pouvoir la rendre heureuse et sans lui sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Finalement, elle se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et laissa une nouvelle fois son regard dériver devant elle. Prise d'une soudaine colère, elle attrapa une grosse pierre qu'elle jeta de toutes ses forces dans l'eau à ses pieds et poussa un hurlement déchirant avant de tomber à genoux. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de ses joues, c'était la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire ces derniers temps. Elle n'était plus capable de rien, toutes ses pensées tournaient vers l'homme qui occupait son cœur, l'homme qui occupait ses pensées, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle devait aller le voir, il le fallait, elle en avait besoin. Une journée loin de lui et elle se sentait partir. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, lui prendre la main, la réconforter, elle avait besoin de lui parler.

Elle se leva une nouvelle fois mais partis directement vers sa voiture avant de perdre de nouveau son calme. Elle grimpa dans le véhicule et partit en trombe vers l'hôpital, vers l'homme de son cœur, vers Jane

Le chemin fut rapide et elle se gara sur le parking avant de monter directement à la chambre de son consultant. Elle entendit des soupirs de soulagement sur son passage et s'en voulut d'avoir même inquiétait les infirmières. Ses collègues avaient du demander après elle, ne la trouvant nul part.

Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita l'espace d'une demie seconde avant d'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans ce lieu qu'elle connaissait si bien. Comme a son habitude, elle prit place sur le fauteuil et sa main attrapa instinctivement celle de Jane. Elle se sentit soudain plus légère, plus heureuse, le simple fait de se trouver là, de lui tenir la main la faisait aller mieux.

Elle ne lui parla pas, préférant l'observer dormir et elle finit par s'endormir elle-même, épuisait d'avoir versé tant de larmes.

Et c'est ainsi que ses collègues la trouvèrent après des recherches infructueuses. Ils sourirent avant de s'éclipser discrètement, la laissant se reposer auprès de Jane.

Ils lui parleraient plus tard, pour l'instant elle avait besoin de calme et de repos et quel meilleur endroit qu'ici, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait?

.

.

.

**TBC….**

* * *

La suite sera postée Mercredi, en attendant, voilà de quoi vous faire saliver:

_« Elle s'endormit, sa main dans la sienne, rêvant une fois de plus qu'il se réveillait avant elle et qu'il l'observait dormir._

_Mais elle se réveilla le matin face a un Jane endormit, la laissant une fois de plus triste. Elle voulait conserver l'espoir mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, le voir ainsi chaque jour, toujours allongé dans ce lit, toujours les yeux clos, toujours silencieux. »_


	12. Red Trial

_Avec un peu de retard, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre, encore et toujours un grand merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, vous faites mon bonheur alors merci les filles._

_Allez bonne lecture les amies_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Red Trial**

.**_  
_**

.

.

Lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se trouvait si prêt de Jane que son sourire s'élargie. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration contre sa joue, sentir son odeur qu'elle aimait tant, et sa main dans la sienne la rendait heureuse, bien qu'elle ait voulu qu'il soit enfin réveillé.

Elle se redressa lentement, sans mouvements brusques comme si elle avait peur de le déranger dans son sommeil. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais elle le fit par habitude. Elle s'étira et bailla en se levant du fauteuil pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre afin de se rafraichir un peu. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle pour se doucher, mais avant elle voulait attendre que l'infirmière de garde vienne faire sa visite quotidienne, elle en apprendrait surement un peu plus sur l'état de Jane.

Une fois qu'elle se fut lavée le visage, elle revint dans la chambre et constata que l'infirmière se trouvait déjà là. Elle s'approcha de la vieille femme en lui souriant, ce que celle-ci apprécia fortement car elle lui sourit en retour. La jeune femme laissa l'infirmière rendre les constantes de Jane, surveiller son rythme cardiaque, vérifié qu'il allait bien et qu'il était bien installé puis elle sortit de la chambre, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule au passage.

Une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau seule avec son consultant, Lisbon se réinstalla sur le fauteuil et reprit la main de Jane. Décidément elle ne pouvait pas se passer de le sentir proche d'elle. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle devrait le laisser toute une journée pour aller témoigner au procès de Bradford?

.

"_ Mince, le procès," dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

.

Elle avait complètement oublié que le procès allait commencer le lendemain et elle n'était même pas allée voir l'avocat de l'accusation a fin de préparer son témoignage, trop obnubilée par l'état de Jane et sa dépression.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre chez elle se laver et qu'elle aille le voir, il n'était pas encore trop tard, bien qu'elle aurait dû le faire des jours plus tôt. Mais elle n'oublierait jamais le soir où elle avait trouvé Jane baignant dans son sang, le soir où elle avait cru le perdre pour toujours. Le sentir contre elle et pourtant si loin, le voir souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager, entendre les médecins lui annoncer qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne se réveil jamais. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce soir-là et elle le savait. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune préparation pour son témoignage, mais l'avocat oui, alors elle ferait bien de rentrer se préparer.

Elle ramassa sa veste qui trainait sur la petite table contre le mur opposé au lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle revint vers Jane et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue, s'attardant plus que nécessaire.

.

"_ Je reviens ce soir," lui dit-elle. "Je dois allée au procès mais je te promets de revenir. Et je voudrais que tu sois enfin réveillé a ce moment-là Jane, je ne supporte plus de te voir inerte. S'il te plait, fait-le pour moi."

.

Elle colla son front au sien, respirant son odeur, fermant les yeux pour pouvoir mieux s'imprégner de lui puis, elle se redressa mais ne s'éloigna pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Jane. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il lui réponde, qu'il approfondisse le baiser ou qu'il la repousse, mais qu'il réagisse. Au lieu de quoi, il resta immobile, comme toujours depuis trois semaines. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était a Bradford qu'elle devait en vouloir et demain elle aurait enfin l'occasion de se retrouver de nouveau face a lui et cette fois elle le ferait payer, mais dans les règles. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre son travail.

Elle fini par quitter la chambre et rentra chez elle. En entrant dans son appartement, elle réalisa que cela faisait vraiment bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien nettoyé, la poussière s'était accumulée sur les meubles, chose qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué deux soirs plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle.

Elle décida qu'elle rengagerait plus tard, elle prendrait encore quelques jours de repos pendant et après le procès.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, chercha dans son armoire une tenue convenable pour son entretien avec l'avocat, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, elle eu envie de brancher la radio, mais elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et elle entra dans la douche sans musique, préférant chanter seule. Elle sourit alors qu'elle entonnait les premières notes de More Than Words, cette chanson qu'elle adorait depuis son enfance, cette chanson sur laquelle elle avait dansé avec Jane l'année dernière, cette chanson qui pouvait bien s'adresser a elle finalement, elle et lui. Et alors qu'elle recommençait a penser a Jane, elle se surprit à ne pas pleurer, les larmes ne venaient pas. Peut-etre en avait-elle trop versé toutes ces semaines et à présent il ne lui restait plus rien? Tant mieux, ainsi elle ne se ridiculiserait pas au tribunal.

La douche dura plus longtemps que prévu et elle en sortit finalement vingt minutes plus tard fraiche et dispose. Elle s'habilla d'un tailleur gris pas trop strict mais ne mis pas la jupe, préférant un pantalon. Une fois habillée, elle prit son sac contenant son rapport sur l'arrestation de Bradford et quitta son appartement, bien décidée à tout faire pour que cet homme pour le mal qu'il avait fait a Jane, et indirectement a elle.

oOoOoOOo

Le cabinet de maitre Powell se situait dans le centre ville de Sacramento et il était pourtant facile d'accès. Lisbon n'eu aucun mal à trouver une place pour se garer et lorsque ce fut fait, elle remarqua la voiture de Van Pelt ainsi que celle de Cho garaient un peu plus loin. Rigsby avait dû venir avec l'un d'eux, surement avec Grace. Cette idée la fit sourire, les deux agents s'étaient rapprochés depuis le coma de Jane, comme s'ils se rendaient compte de la durée limite de la vie et qu'ils ne voulaient pas passer a coté de chose bien, comme une âme sœur.

Lisbon entra dans le bâtiment et monta à l'étage où elle retrouva ses collègues, installés dans la salle d'attente. Ils lui sourirent lorsqu'elle entra et elle prit place à son tour sur l'un des sièges mis à leur disposition.

Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes avant que finalement l'avocat n'arrive et les invite à entrer d'un geste ample du bras. Les quatre agents se levèrent et le suivirent dans son bureau où chacun prit place. Lisbon se présenta et la discution commença.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures enfermé dans le bureau, mettant au point les questions et les réponses de chacun, se préparant a d'éventuelles attaques de l'avocat de la défense, notamment en ce qui concernait le comportement de Lisbon lord de l'arrestation, comportement qui pourrait leur porter préjudice, mais que chacun comprenaient.

Finalement, les agents se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau après avoir salué l'avocat et promirent d'être a l'heure le lendemain.

Lisbon regarda tour à tour ses agents et leur lança un petit regard désolé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été très présente pour eux toutes ces semaines, mais personne ne lui fit de remarque. Ils allèrent manger ensemble dans leur petit restaurant habituel et discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout n'abordant pas le sujet de Jane ni de Bradford.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment et se séparent lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher. Chacun rentra chez soit, sauf Lisbon qui se rendit une fois de plus a l'hôpital retrouver Jane. Elle lui avait promit de revenir le soir, et c'Est-ce qu'elle fit, retrouvant sa place dans le fauteuil à coté du lit, comme tout les soirs, lui racontant sa journée, comme tout les soirs, lui prenant la main, comme tous les soirs. Et elle s'endormit, sa main dans la sienne, rêvant une fois de plus qu'il se réveillait avant elle et qu'il l'observait dormir.

Mais elle se réveilla le matin face a un Jane endormit, la laissant une fois de plus triste. Elle voulait conserver l'espoir mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, le voir ainsi chaque jour, toujours allongé dans ce lit, toujours les yeux clos, toujours silencieux.

Lisbon passa une main sur la joue mal rasée de Jane, elle sourit en sentant la petite barbe naissante et elle se surprit à aimer ça, cela le rendait plus virile, plus âgé, plus mature, plus homme. Lorsqu'il ouvrerait les yeux, elle lui demanderait de garder sa petite barbe.

Elle finit par se lever et déposa une fois de plus un baiser sur le front de Jane avant de passer à la salle de bain se rafraichir. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour et elle voulait être fraiche et dispose car elle savait qu'elle avait avoir droit a un interrogatoire musclé de la part de l'avocat de la défense. Elle avait des torts, elle le savait, mais Bradford en avait plus qu'elle et si elle savait y faire, alors le jury ne verrait plus ce qu'elle avait fait mais ce que lui avait fait, et c'Est-ce qui comptait le plus.

Comme la veille, lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, l'infirmière s'occupait de Jane. Les deux femmes se sourirent et la vieille femme s'approcha d'elle.

.

"_ Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est un jour important pour vous," commença-t-elle. "Je tiens à vous faire savoir que nous sommes tous de tout cœur avec vous."

"_ Merci beaucoup," remercia Lisbon, un peu mal a l'aise.

"_ Nous espérons que ce monstre finira ses jours derrière les barreaux et que votre ami se réveillera vite. Ne pensez a rien d'autre qu'a ce procès et ne vous faites plus de souci pour Monsieur Jane, nous prenons soins de lui."

"_ Je vais essayer."

"_ Lorsque mon service sera finit, je viendrais vous soutenir au tribunal, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire."

.

Puis, l'infirmière quitta la chambre et laissa Lisbon a ses pensées. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait du soutien de la part du personnel hospitalier et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle était bien entourée, ça ne pourrait que l'aider d'avantage.

Elle se rapprocha du lit, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jane et sortit a son tours rejoindre Cho qui patientait devant la chambre. Les deux agents se rendirent chez la jeune femme afin qu'elle se prépare puis, ensemble ils rejoignirent Van Pelt et Rigsby au tribunal. Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui et ils priaient pour que tout aille bien.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

La suite sera posté Dimanche, mais en attendant voilà un aperçu du prochain chapitre:

_« Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour voir de l'agitation au bout du couloir et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, une sourde angoisse montait en elle. C'Était la chambre de Jane. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle pressa le pas et entra en trombe dans la pièce avant de stopper net ses pas. Elle mit alors ses mains devant sa bouche, les larmes inondèrent son visage et ses jambes se mirent à trembler._

__ Jane…. Souffla-t-elle. »_


	13. Red verdict

_La suite arrive enfin, pardon je me suis laissée embarquer dans ma nouvelle fic et j'en ai oublié celle-ci, oups._

_Merci encore à **Pasca**, **Solealuna**, **janeandteresa** et **Leelou09**, vous êtes les seules à me commenter et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir._

_Bonne lecture les filles et pour vous remercier vous avez droit à deux chapitre._

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Red Verdict_  
_**

.

.

.

Alors que Lisbon se préparait à l'étage, Cho alla à la cuisine se faire un café, il en avait bien besoin. Tout ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour lui, même s'il ne laissait rien paraitre, mais il avait mal. De voir son ami dans le coma depuis si longtemps, de ne pas savoir quand et si il allait se réveiller, de voir sa patronne partir en dépression sans pouvoir rien y faire, de voir Van Pelt culpabiliser parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à aider Lisbon et enfin de voir Rigsby se renfermer peu a peu sur lui-même, tout cela était bien trop dure pour lui. Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Pas grand-chose, il se contentait d'être présent pour eux, de se montrer fort pour eux, mais à présent il avait lui aussi envie de craquer, de se laissé aller et de pleurer. Mais il ne pleurait pas, jamais, personne ne devait le voir aussi triste et faible. Tout le monde le voyait comme un homme sans sentiments alors qu'au fond de lui il était aussi effrayé que les autres.

Il fit couler le café et attendit patiemment. Il pouvait entendre la douche couler au dessus de lui et Lisbon chantonner. Il sourit à ça, elle semblait aller mieux, sa petite escapade lui avait fait du bien et il était heureux pour elle. Ce qui serait encore plus merveilleux serait que Jane ouvre les yeux aujourd'hui et quand allant le voir ce soir ils le trouvent bien éveillait dans son lit à les attendre. Mais cela restait dans le domaine du rêve et il ne fallait pas qu'il rêve trop. Une longue journée les attendait et il fallait qu'il garde l'enquête à l'esprit, qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre que ça.

Il versa le café dans une tasse pour lui et un autre pour sa patronne qu'il entendait descendre l'escalier. Il lui tendit sa tasse au moment même où elle entrait dans la cuisine.

.

"_ Merci Cho," lui dit-elle en prenant la tasse de ses mains.

"_ De rien patron."

"_ Ne m'appel pas patron quand nous ne sommes pas au bureau," le sermonna-t-elle. "Ici nous sommes chez moi alors appel moi soit Lisbon soit Teresa."

"_ Je n'oserais pas vous appeler Teresa alors je vous appellerais Lisbon."

"_ Bien, alors dis moi Cho, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ça ne va pas?"

"_ Je dois être mentaliste moi aussi," sourit-elle tristement. "Je le vois bien et je crois savoir ce que c'est mais je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche."

"_ Ça n'a pas d'importance Lisbon."

"_ Cho écoutes moi bien, nous sommes tous triste depuis ce qui est arrivé a Jane, et je dois bien avouer que je n'ais pas fait très attention a vous ces dernières semaines, je n'ais pensé qu'a moi sans voir que vous alliez mal vous aussi, mais a présent je suis là et je voudrais pouvoir t'aider."

.

Cho pesa les paroles de sa patronne. Elle semblait sincère, mais Lisbon ne disait jamais rien si elle ne le pensait pas, de ça il en était sure. Il avait bien envie de lui parler, de lui dire, mais d'un autre coté il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant sa patronne.

.

"_ Tu ne te montreras pas faible si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas Cho," lui dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

"_ Vous devenez vraiment trop comme Jane pa… Lisbon," se reprit-il au dernier moment.

"_ Excuse moi."

"_ Non je n'ais rien à vous excuser, c'est que…. Je n'ais pas l'habitude de me confier et… de le faire devant vous me mets un peu mal a l'aise, se justifia-t-il.

_ Je te comprends, alors ne dis rien, mais tu sais que je suis là si jamais un jour tu ressens le besoin de parler a quelqu'un."

"_ Merci."

.

Ils finirent leur café en silence puis déposèrent les tasses dans l'évier avant de quitter l'appartement de Lisbon pour se rendre au palais de justice. Rigsby et Grace les rejoindraient sur place.

Ils montèrent en voiture, prêt à affronter cette journée, sachant que sur eux reposait la vengeance de Jane. Ils allaient le faire pour lui, pour que celui qui était responsable de son état paye et finisse sa vie en prison.

Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, chacun se rappelant des bons moments passés avec le mentaliste, les fous rire, les blagues, les pizzas de fin d'enquête, les soirées au restaurant. Mais aussi les coups fourrés de Jane, ses plans qui finissaient toujours par les aider dans les affaires en cours mais qui souvent se finissaient dans le bureau de Hightower, avec des plaintes à remplir, des excuses à faire. Malgré tout cela, aucun des deux ne s'imaginaient continuer sans lui, il était une partie de l'équipe, une partie de chacun, un membre a part entière de leur famille. Pour Cho s'était un frère, pour Lisbon bien plus qu'un ami.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur place et furent surprit du monde qu'il y avait. Des journalistes envahissaient le trottoir a l'affut d'un scoop ainsi que des policiers tentant de maintenir la foule a distance pour laisser entrer les avocats, les juges, les secrétaires ainsi que ceux qui se rendaient en tant que témoins ou simples spectateurs des procès en cours.

Cho se gara un peu plus loin, ne voulant pas que les journalistes les assaillent a leur arrivé. Lisbon et lui sortirent du véhicule et passèrent par une porte à l'arrière du bâtiment comme le leur avait suggéré leur avocat. A l'intérieur ils retrouvèrent Rigsby et Van Pelt qui les attendaient pour entrer dans la salle d'audience. Ils se saluèrent et allèrent s'installer sur les premiers bancs, juste derrière l'avocat, maitre Powell.

Ils attendirent ensuite que l'accusé arrive, mais il semblait avoir du retard, surement à cause de la circulation sur la route. Le tout Sacramento avait fait le déplacement pour assister au procès d'Andy Bradford.

Les minutes passaient et Bradford n'était toujours pas là. Le juge commençait à s'impatienter, et la salle aussi. Finalement, un agent de sécurité arriva et se dirigeas vers le juge pour lui glisser un bout de papier que celui-ci déplia et lu. Son visage changea et il fit signe a l'huissier de venir. Les deux hommes se parlèrent sous l'œil curieux des agents du CBI, des avocats et de tout ceux présent dans la salle.

L'huissier reprit sa place et le juge donna un coup de marteau, demandant ainsi le silence total. Il prit ensuite la parole.

.

"_ Mesdames et messieurs, le procès est annulé," annonça-t-il.

.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle, puis des plaintes mecontentes se firent entendre. Lisbon cru que son cœur allait explosé dans sa poitrine tant la colère était forte, mais elle se retint de la moindre parole. Elle préféra attendre que le juge s'explique.

.

"_ Le prévenu, Andy Bradford a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule ce matin, il n'y aura donc pas de procès."

.

Puis il se leva, la salle en fit de même puis il sortit, laissant tout le monde stupéfait. Peu à peu, les gens se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, seuls les agents du CBI ne bougeaient pas, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, Bradford ne pouvait pas être mort, pas comme ça, pas avant d'avoir été jugé et condamné pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour avoir tenté de tuer Jane a travers son cousin. Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille?

Lisbon se leva la première, bientôt suivit de ses collègues qui se demandaient où elle allait, mais ils la suivirent quand même, de peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du juge et ils comprirent ce qu'elle voulait. Des réponses que lui seul pourrait leur donner.

Elle frappa discrètement à la porte, attendant l'autorisation d'entrer puis ouvrit et pénétra dans le bureau avant de refermer la porte, empêchant ainsi ses collègues de la suivre. Ils restèrent interdits. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir qu'ils entrent aussi? Pourquoi ne pas leur permettre de savoir? Ils avaient besoin de savoir, autant qu'elle. Cho fut le seul à sembler comprendre et il attendit patiemment dans le couloir que Lisbon ressorte, ce qui ne tarda pas.

En sortant du bureau, la jeune femme avait le visage sombre, triste et en colère. La nouvelle ne devait vraiment pas être bonne. Elle leva les yeux vers ses collègues qui attendaient de savoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

.

"_ C'est Red John."

.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle prononça avant de s'éloigner du groupe et se sortir par la même porte qu'elle avait utilisé pour entrer. Ils la suivirent, encore abasourdit par la nouvelle. Pourquoi Red John aurait-il fait ça? Pourquoi tuer un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas? A moins que….

La réponse se fit dans leur esprit, le plus grand tueur de Californie n'avait pas acceptait que quelqu'un s'en prenne a Jane, lui seul avait le droit de le faire, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il tuait pour sauver le consultant.

Une fois dehors, ils retrouvèrent Lisbon déjà installe derrière le volant de la voiture, prête à partir. Elle voulait aller a l'hôpital et ils allaient tous s'y rendre, ils avaient besoin eux aussi de voir Jane.

Cho monta avec sa patronne et les deux autres prirent leur voiture, puis ils se suivirent jusqu'à l'hôpital où ils arrivèrent assez rapidement.

Lisbon marchait en tete du cortège, encore dans ses pensées, l'idée que Red John puisse vouloir venger Jane lui semblait a la fois improbable et tout a fait logique. Cet homme voulait jouer avec Patrick Jane et il ne supportait pas qu'un autre le fasse à sa place. Elle avait envie de le remercier mais aussi de le condamner. Il avait une fois de plus tué, un criminel certes, mais il avait ôtait la vis a quelqu'un et pour ça il méritait la prison.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour voir de l'agitation au bout du couloir et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, une sourde angoisse montait en elle. C'Était la chambre de Jane. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle pressa le pas et entra en trombe dans la pièce avant de stopper net ses pas. Elle mit alors ses mains devant sa bouche, les larmes inondèrent son visage et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

.

"_ Jane…." Souffla-t-elle.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	14. Red awakening

_Et le second chapitre. Par contre ne prenez pas peur mais il risque d'y avoir du changement dans l'ordre des chapitres dans la soirée, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais sauté un chapitre, oups, le chapitre 6 manque à l'appel. Donc pas de panique._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Red awakening**

.

.

.**_  
_**

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt arrivèrent enfin à coté de leur patronne et Cho fut le premier à réagir en accourant pour empêcher Lisbon de tomber au sol. Il l'a maintint contre lui et l'aida à s'assoir sur un siège non loin de là tandis que les deux autres s'approchaient de la chambre pour voir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Van Pelt retint à peine un petit cri alors que Rigsby n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant eux, les médecins étaient tout sourirent et ils purent voir que Jane avait les yeux ouverts. Les deux agents n'osaient pas y croire, et pourtant ils avaient la preuve devant eux, mais après tout ce temps, ils avaient presque perdu espoir.

Cho les rejoignit et fut lui aussi prit de surprise en voyant le regard dans le vide de son ami. Le pauvre devait se demander ce qu'il se passait, où il était. L'asiatique s'approcha alors du médecin.

.

"_ Comment va-t-il docteur?" S'enquit-il.

"_ Compte tenu de ce qu'il a vécu jusque là, je dois dire qu'il semble aller bien," lui répondit le médecin. "Mais il est encore faible, il va lui falloir du temps avant qu'il ne soit complètement remit."

"_ Et, pouvons-nous allé le voir?"

"_ Un à la fois oui et pas trop longtemps."

"_ Merci."

.

Le médecin s'éloigna après avoir serré la main que lui tendait Cho. L'agent se tourna ensuite vers ses amis et leur fit part de ce qu'il savait. Tous les trois lancèrent des regards compatissants vers Lisbon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège, pas encore certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Van Pelt s'accroupie devant elle, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle pu y voir de la peur et de l'espoir. La jeune rousse glissa une main sur la joue de sa patronne et lui sourit.

.

"_ Vous pouvez aller le voir patron," l'informa-t-elle.

"_ Je…"

"_ Oui."

.

Puis, les deux femmes se levèrent, Grace aidant Lisbon dont les jambes tremblaient encore un peu et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre. Lisbon hésita un moment mais, en voyant les regards de ses collègues, elle fini par entrer dans la pièce et avança lentement, comme si elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle ne se réveille avant d'avoir atteint le lit.

Une fois plus près de Jane, elle hésita à lui prendre la main. Peut-etre ne comprendrait-il pas ce geste? Peut-etre ne voulait-il pas la voir? Peut-etre devait-elle laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre?

Mais elle chassa bien vite ses sombres pensées en sentant les doigts de Jane venir lui toucher la main. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et pu voir cette question muette dans es yeux.

.

"_ Je vais bien Jane," lui répondit-elle. "C'est plutôt a moi de vous demander ça mais… vous ne pourriez pas me répondre alors à quoi bon?"

.

En effet, Jane avait toujours ce tuyau dans la bouche, l'aidant à respirer le temps qu'il se remette de son coma. Il hocha juste la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps tout ces fils et autres machines autours de lui. Lisbon sourit de bon cœur en voyant sa mine renfrognée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un vrai sourire, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Jane. Elle se sentait revivre, de nouveau elle-même, même si elle savait qu'il faudrait encore du temps avant qu'il ne sorte d'ici.

La jeune femme tira un fauteuil et prit place à coté du lit, ne lâchant pas la main de Jane. De toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu même si elle l'avait voulut, Jane la tenait bien trop fort entre ses doigts. Pour quelqu'un qui se réveillait après trois semaines de coma profond, il était plutôt fort. Mais cela ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose et elle en fut heureuse.

oOoOoOo

A l'entrée de la chambre, les trois agents observaient leur patronne et son consultant se retrouver. Ils étaient vraiment heureux qu'il soit enfin réveille et avaient vraiment envi d'aller le saluer, lui dire à quel point ils étaient heureux de le revoir. Mais ils savaient aussi que ce moment était celui de Lisbon, elle avait plus besoin qu'eux de se retrouver avec lui.

Alors les trois agents se contentèrent de les observer se retrouver, silencieusement.

Des larmes aux yeux, Van Pelt renifla un peu, trop heureuse de voir sa patronne retrouver enfin un sourire, cela lui allait si bien et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire.

Elle se serra contre Rigsby qui l'entoura de son bras, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là si elle voulait lui parler, car il le savait la jeune femme avait elle aussi beaucoup souffert de cette situation. Même si elle avait tenté de le cacher aux autres, il voyait quand elle allait bien et quand elle allait mal. Il n'était peut-etre pas mentaliste comme Jane, mais il était flic et de ce fait il savait observer et interpréter les réactions des gens. Et puis, Van Pelt était une femme si sensible qu'elle avait surement souffert de tout ça.

Cho se contentait d'observer sa patronne, lui aussi heureux pour elle. Et pour une fois, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. C'Était rare de le voir sourire, mais cela lui arrivait parfois. Et cette fois, il était si heureux, qu'il ne pouvait empêcher les muscles de son visage d'agirent sans qu'il ne l'ordonne.

Il avait été là pour Lisbon durant ces trois semaines, il s'était assuré qu'elle mange correctement, qu'elle dorme suffisamment, qu'elle ne travail pas trop. Toutes ces petites choses que faisait Jane au quotidien il s'était appliqué à le faire. Il lui avait fait une promesse et il l'avait tenue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois agents décidèrent de laisser du temps à leurs amis, ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

oOoOoOo

Lisbon tenait toujours la main de Jane dans la sienne, comme elle l'avait fait ces trois dernières semaines. Mais elle était bien plus souriante car Jane la serrait lui aussi. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de se perdre dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

Ils pouvaient ainsi se parler sans mots, ils se comprenaient.

Le médecin les interrompit pour venir voir comment se portait son patient. Depuis le temps qu'il s'occupait de lui, il était bien content de le voir enfin les yeux ouverts. Mais surtout il était content de voir la jeune femme sourire, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu de tout le temps qu'elle venait.

Il se sentit mal de les interrompre mais il ne faisait que son travail.

.

"_ Alors comment se porte notre patient?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Jane.

"_ Il va bien docteur," sourit Lisbon en ne lâchant pas Jane des yeux.

"_ Je suis ravi de l'entendre."

.

Il prit le carnet au pied du lit et nota quelques petites choses dedans avant de se tourner vers Lisbon.

.

"_ Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir quelques instants, juste le temps que je vois comment il va."

"_ Pas de problèmes," lui répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

.

Mais Jane ne lui lâcha pas la main. Il la serrait de toutes les forces qu'il avait, c'est à dire pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il avait. Elle se rapprocha de lui, se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui caressant la joue.

.

"_ Je ne serais pas loin, je ne vous laisse pas Jane."

.

Il sembla se détendre un peu, la savoir tout prés de lui était réconfortant après tous ce temps passé dans le noir. Il lui avait semblait entendre sa voix durant son sommeil et cela l'avait aidé à revenir. Elle était si importante pour lui et il avait eu peur à son réveil qu'elle ne lui en veuille pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il cligna des yeux pour lui faire savoir qu'il comprenait et, avant qu'elle ne se relève, elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Puis, avec un dernier regard vers lui, Lisbon quitta la chambre.

Dans le couloir, les trois agents se levèrent de leur chaise pour venir à la rencontre de leur patronne. Ils avaient besoin de savoir comment se portait Jane, mais à voir le sourire qu'elle arborait, tout allait bien.

.

"_ Il se porte à merveille mais j'attends encore d'avoir l'avis du médecin qui l'examine en ce moment," leur annonça Lisbon. Pour le moment il ne peut pas parler, "le médecin ne lui a pas encore retiré le tube qui l'aide à respirer mais je pense que ça ne saurait tarder."

"_ Donc tout va aller mieux à présent?" Questionna Van Pelt.

"_ Je pense que oui," lui répondit sa patronne qui l'espérait au plus profond d'elle-même.

.

Au moment où elle disait ces mots, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le médecin apparut, aussitôt assaillit pas quatre paires d'yeux curieux. Il leur sourit et vint vers le petit groupe, rassurant.

.

"_ Tout va pour le mieux, nous lui retirerons le tube dans la journée mais il doit se reposer."

"_ Puis-je…"

"_ Allez-y madame Lisbon," répondit le médecin avant qu'elle ne finisse sa question. "Il semble n'attendre que vous."

.

Sur ce, le médecin s'éloigna dans le couloir tandis que Lisbon se dirigeait vers la chambre. Mais avant d'y entrer, elle se tourna vers ses collègues.

.

"_ Vous devriez rentrer chez vous puisque vous ne deviez pas travailler aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous et revenez demain, je pense qu'il pourra recevoir de la visite à ce moment-là."

.

Les trois agents acquiescèrent et saluèrent la jeune femme avant de partir. Elle entra donc dans la chambre et retrouva sa place sur le fauteuil, comme à son habitude et sa main vint automatiquement retrouver celle de Jane qui s'était endormit. Elle posa sa tête sur son poing et l'observa dormir, plus apaisé que les autres fois. Tout irait bien à présent, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Jane allait se remettre, il n'aurait pas de séquelles et il reviendrait bien vite lui pourrir la vie au bureau.

Elle finit par elle aussi s'endormir, la tête posée juste à coté de celle de son consultant, mais plus tranquille. Elle ne fit pas de cauchemars cette nuit, la main de Jane dans la sienne la rassurait, lui disait qu'il était là et qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait fait le lendemain mais ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières semaines, du moins le pensait-elle.

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	15. Red Adaptation

_Salut à tous, je tiens à m'excuser de ne plus avoir posté durant ces dernières semaines. J'ai donné la priorité à mon autre fic alors que certains lisent aussi celle-ci, vraiment désolée._

_Pour la peine, vous avez droit aujourd'hui à deux chapitres, et un nouveau demain pour rattraper le retard, ça vous va?_

_Bonne lecture_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lisbon se réveilla lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre, un grand sourire sur le visage, visiblement heureuse de savoir le patient enfin sortit du coma et heureuse pour la jeune femme qu'elle avait apprit à connaitre à travers ses visites régulières.

Lisbon se redressa sur son siège et lui adressa à son tours un sourire.

L'infirmière alla regarder les constantes de Jane, vérifia que tout allait bien, puis elle fit le tour du lit et vérifia la perfusion. Tout lui sembla normal mais, alors qu'elle se penchait au dessus de Jane pour voir s'il était bien installé, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, ce qui fit sursauter la veille femme.

Lisbon se retint difficilement puis fini par éclater de rire, sous le regard amusé de Jane et surprit de l'infirmière.

.

"_ Monsieur Jane," commença l'infirmière, ça ne se fait pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça."

.

Jane lui lança n regard de chien battu comme il savait si bien le faire et Lisbon fut heureuse de le retrouver, comme il était avant, toujours aussi joueur et rieur.

.

"_ Ca ira pour cette fois mais ne recommencez pas," le réprimanda-t-elle.

.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre, laissant les agent et consultant seuls face à eux -même.

Lisbon reporta son attention sur Jane et sur leurs mains entrelaçaient. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise que précédemment, car cette fois il était bien réveillé. Elle tourna alors la tête.

Jane, au contraire, était parfaitement à l'aise, à tel point que son doigt passait inéluctablement sur la main de la jeune femme, lui montrant ainsi sa joie de la trouver là à son réveil.

Il voulait tellement lui parler, lui dire à quel point il avait eu peur de mourir, à quel point il s'en voulait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et surtout il voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son beau-frère, s'il avait été arrêté, s'il était en prison, s'il avait été jugé. Mais la première question qu'il voulait lui poser été comment elle avait vécu cette situation. Il savait que Lisbon s'en voulait, qu'elle culpabilisée de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt ce qu'il prévoyait de faire et les conséquences de tout ça.

Le temps passa durant lequel Lisbon se contentait de sourire, un peu gêné par la situation, le regard évitant celui de son compagnon de chambre. Elle avait peur de plonger dans ses yeux bleus et de voir la rancune qu'il devait avoir envers elle. Car il allait en avoir lorsqu'elle lui aurait dut pour son beau-frère. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne car elle ne voulait pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui. Mais elle savait qu'à Jane elle ne pourrait passer outre et qu'elle devrait lui dire la vérité, il le méritait.

Elle fut sauvée par l'entrée du médecin au moment où les doigts de Jane se resserraient autours des siens, essayant d'attirer son attention sur lui.

.

"_ Bonjour agent Lisbon, bonjour monsieur Jane," salua le patricien. "J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, aujourd'hui nous allons vous retirer le tube que vous avez dans la gorge, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous pourrez parler tout de suite, il vous faudra encore un peu de temps avant que vos cordes vocales soient parfaitement remisent. Donc patience."

.

Jane cligna des yeux pour lui dire qu'il avait compris et reporta le regard sur Lisbon. Le médecin sembla comprendre sa demande et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

.

"_ Oui monsieur Jane, votre amie pourra rester avec vous."

.

Lisbon releva la tête vers le médecin, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas rester à ce moment-là, elle préférait sortir et laisser les professionnels tranquilles durant cette délicate opération. Mais Jane semblait vouloir qu'elle reste, il ne voulait plus qu'elle le laisse, il avait peur. Elle pouvait le lire dans son regard, alors elle serra fort des doigts, toute gêne disparut et se réinstalla sur le fauteuil le temps que le médecin revienne avec une infirmière.

Le médecin revint bien vite et Jane fut rapidement débarrassé de tube gênant. Il tenta de parler mais sa gorge était bien trop irritée pour ça et Lisbon lui donna un verre d'eau qu'elle l'aida à boire. Il la remercia d'une voix rauque et elle reposa le verre sur la table de cheve.

Le médecin lui fit encore quelques recommandations avant de partir une nouvelle fois.

Jane se tourna vers Lisbon, voyant bien qu'elle voulait lui parler mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Il se redressa difficilement dans son lit et Lisbon se pencha pour l'aider, se retrouvant par là même trop près de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre la peau de sa joue et elle s'empourpra rapidement. Elle se dégagea de lui mais resta tout de même assez prés.

Depuis si longtemps elle attendait qu'il se réveil, elle attendait de pouvoir lui parler, de pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, mais maintenant qu'elle le pouvait, la peur revenait au galop. Comment allait-il réagir? Apprécierait-il ou au contraire la repousserait-il? Partageait-il ses sentiments? Était-ce à sens unique?

Encore trop de questions dans sa tête, bien plus que la veille.

Jane mit fin à son calvaire en lui caressant la joue. Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui et plongea dans son regard océan, se délectant de la beauté de ses yeux.

.

_ Lisbon, commença-t-il difficilement.

_ Ne parlez pas Jane, le réprimanda-t-elle. Le médecin a dit qu'il vous faudra du temps avant de pouvoir le faire, j'ai encore besoin de vacances.

.

Jane laissa un léger rire franchir ses lèvres et Lisbon lui répondit par un merveilleux sourire.

.

_ Je…, commença-t-il,… voulais m'excuser.

_ Il n'y a rien à vous faire pardonné Jane, le rassura Lisbon.

_ Je… je vous ais déçus et je … m'en veux, continua-t-il en baissant les yeux, coupable.

_ Je savais que vous alliez faire une bêtise, vous le faites toujours. C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander pardon.

_ Non… Lisbon vous… n'avez rien fait.

_ Justement, s'emporta-t-elle, je n'ais rien fait, je vous ais laissé seul alors que vous aviez besoin d'aide, je n'étais pas là pour empêcher un malheur d'arriver.

.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de la jeune femme et elle se maudit d'être aussi faible, devant lui en plus alors qu'il était encore si fragile. Elle devait être forte, pour elle, pour lui, pour les autres. C'Était son rôle de chef, mais depuis plusieurs semaines elle ne parvenait plus à rester celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se laisse aller en présence de Jane?

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la main de son consultant sur son bras. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos et elle eut la chair de poule. Des papillons se mirent à voler dans son ventre et elle ferma les yeux, profitant de leur proximité. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se contrôle, sinon d'ici peu elle allait lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser, comme elle en rêvait depuis bien longtemps.

Jane sembla avoir suivit son raisonnement intérieur car il sourit légèrement et accentua la pression de sa main sur son bras, la forçant à s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Lisbon s'exécuta et croisa de nouveau son regard. Et là, elle fondit en larmes sur le torse de son consultant qui lui passa une main dans le dos afin de la consoler.

Jamais il ne 'avait vu aussi triste et faible, même lorsqu'elle avait été accusé de meurtre elle n'était pas aussi triste. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'avait pas l'habitude, ou plutôt plus l'habitude de consoler les gens et c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il s'agissait de Lisbon.

La jeune femme fini par se calmer et se redressa, gêné de s'être ainsi laissé aller sur Jane. Mais ce dernier la garda contre lui, aimant le contacte de leur corps. Il lui sourit et elle reposa sa tête contre son torse, passant ses bras autours de sa taille, se serrant contre lui sans toutefois lui faire mal.

.

_ Vous m'avez tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore.

_ Ne le soyez pas, mais… ne recommencez jamais ça.

_ Je ne peux pas vous le promettre, mais je vous promets d'essayer.

_ C'est déjà ça.

.

Ils sourirent tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient si bien, si heureux de s'être retrouvé, si heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble, même si rien n'avait encore été dit. Ils avaient le temps pour ça, Jane avait d'abord besoin de se remettre de son coma avant qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse.

Les heures passèrent et Lisbon, bien que réticente au début, lui avoua tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de Danny. Le pauvre homme avait été blessé lors de son incarcération et, suite au décès de Bradford, il avait été placé dans le programme de protection des témoins afin de ne pas devenir la prochaine victime de Red John.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Jane n'en voulait pas a Ruskin, il savait que cet homme était incapable de faire du mal et il s'était douté que quelqu'un d'autre été derrière tout ça. Il était juste triste de ne plus pouvoir le revoir, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui, lui dire à quel point il était désolé pour la mort d'Angela et de Charlotte, toutes ces choses qui le rendait coupable jour après jour.

.

_ Vous le reverrez un jour Jane, ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Lisbon.

_ Qu'en savez-vous?

_ Je le sais car je vais faire en sorte que Red John finisse sa vie derrière les barreaux, répondit-elle.

_ Il est à moi Lisbon et à moi seul vous ne l'avez pas encore compris?

_ Jane, s'il vous plait oubliez un peu votre vengeance et pensez à ceux qui vous entoure, lui cria-t-elle dessus, la colère prenant possession d'elle.

_ Il n'y à personne Lisbon.

_ Alors je ne suis rien, souffla-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix avant de s'éloigner de lui.

.

Il lui fallut un moment avant que les mots de la jeune femme prennent un sens et il s'en voulut immédiatement. Les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Bien sure qu'elle était importante pour lui, bien sure qu'elle était quelqu'un.

Il releva les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait déjà à la porte, une main prête à l'ouvrir. Il se redressa alors si vite qu'un cri de douleur lui échappa, ce qui fit accourir Lisbon auprès de lui en un temps record.

.

_ Jane, Jane ça va? S'enquit-elle vraiment inquiète.

_ Ca va je… j'ai bougé trop vite, la rassura-t-il.

_ Faites attention je ne voudrais pas vous perdre de nouveau.

.

Les deux restèrent sans voix face à ce que venait de dire Lisbon. Elle avait parlé du fond du cœur sans se retenir et à présent elle regrettait presque ses mots. Presque seulement car elle avait enfin eu le courage de le lui dire. Mais maintenant elle avait peur de ce qu'il dirait, de sa réaction. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette, qu'il lui dise qu'eux deux ce n'était pas possible, que le danger était trop grand pour qu'ils prennent le risque. Elle le voulait dans sa vie, et ce encore plus depuis son coma, elle ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans lui. Ces trois dernières semaines avaient été un véritable enfer pour elle, jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était senti aussi mal.

Elle voulait qu'il comprenne l'importance qu'il avait pour elle et, même s'il devait continuer de la taquiner, de lui rendre la vie infernal, elle était heureuse quand même. C'Était ça qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait. A travers ses petites moqueries, sa curiosité, sa façon d'agir avec elle, elle se sentait aimé. Il rendait ses journées plus facilement vivables et elle ne supporterait pas qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il parte et la laisse seule.

Jane la regardait toujours, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Elle venait de lui avouer quelque chose d'important et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou en avoir peur. Lui aussi savait que ça vie serait un enfer sans elle, mais avec elle ce serait la même chose. Il serait toujours à se poser la question de savoir quand Red John viendrait s'en prendre à elle, il avait peur de rentrer chez lui un soir et de découvrir une lettre sur la porte de leur chambre lui disant à quel point le tueur avait prit plaisir à la faire souffrir. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre une femme une fois de plus. Alors il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'attacher à elle. Il préférait cent fois plus souffrir de leur séparation avant qu'ils ne commencent quoi que ce soit, que de souffrir de sa mort. Il ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois, et Sophie Miller ne pourrait pas l'aider une fois de plus.

Jane s'écarta de Lisbon, notant au passage le voile de tristesse qui passa devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Il devait l'éloigner maintenant avant que les choses ne deviennent trop dures. Il allait la faire pleurer, elle allait le haïr mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour elle et il le savait. Alors il se recoucha dans son lit, se tournant pour lui faire comprendre que leur petit entretien était fini. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer une fois de plus, il ne pourrait pas la faire sortir de sa vie si jamais il voyait ses larmes. Il préférait lui tourner le dos, se montrer lâche plutôt que de se montrer faible.

Lisbon ravala ses larmes, le regarda une dernière fois et quitta la chambre le pas lent. Elle le savait, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait son cœur à un homme elle en souffrait et Jane ne faisait pas exception. Il l'avait lui aussi repoussé et à présent elle allait être seule à recollé les morceaux de son cœur brisé.

Mais elle était quand même heureuse par certains cotés, il était en vie, il était sortit du coma, il allait bien. Elle avait le cœur brisé mais il allait bien.

Dans le couloir elle croisa Cho qui venait rendre visite à Jane et elle lui sourit, ne voulant pas qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Cho était quelqu'un de perspicace et il devina tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il fronça les sourcils et entra dans la chambre sans même y être invité. Lisbon ne resta pas pour savoir ce que les deux hommes se disaient, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle quitta donc l'hôpital et rentra chez elle, là elle pourrait s'apitoyer sur son sort à l'aide d'une bonne bouteille et personne ne viendrait la déranger. Du moins c'est-ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait des amis autours d'elle qui n'allaient surement pas la laisser seule affronter ses démons et sa peine. Et elle pouvait aussi compter sur son frère, il avait été présent depuis le début pour elle et il n'allait pas la lâcher maintenant.

En arrivant à son appartement, la jeune femme laissa ses clés tomber sur le sol et alla directement dans la cuisine se servir un verre. Mais lorsqu'elle eut la bouteille dans les mains, elle avala le liquide au goulot. La chaleur de l'alcool se rependit dans sa gorge et elle ne aval encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber ivre sur le sol. Elle avait trop bu, elle le savait, elle devenait comme son père, celui qui l'avait fait devenir cette femme forte et froide qu'elle était, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait oublier l'humiliation. Alors elle bu encore.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle voulu se lever, monter à sa chambre et se coucher, mais l'alcool avait déjà son effet sur son équilibre et la montée de l'escalier se fit péniblement. Elle arriva finalement à l'étage, tenta de faire un pas de plus sur le palier, et c'est là qu'elle tomba à la renverse, dévalant les marches sans même réagir à ce qu'il se passait. Elle heurta le sol durement et sa vision se troubla encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La dernière chose que vit Lisbon fut un visage inquiet au dessus d'elle, puis le noir total.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	16. Red Return

_Et voilà le second chapitre, en esprèrant que ça vous plaise toujours._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

Jane ne supportait pas de rester ainsi, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital à attendre de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Il était seul aujourd'hui, Lisbon n'étant pas revenu depuis leur dispute plusieurs jours plus tôt et il commençait à se faire du souci pour elle. Rigsby était passé et il avait semblait triste alors qu'il devrait être heureux de revoir son ami enfin réveillé.

Jane ne lui avait rien demandé, préférant que le grand brun parle de lui-même mais il ne l'avait pas fait et le mentaliste ne savait toujours pas ce qui le perturbait.

Les jours continuèrent de défiler et chaque jour, les médecins le faisaient faire des exercices afin de réhabituer son corps à bouger. Il souffrait encore un peu mais son état allait de mieux en mieux et il avait était heureux d'apprendre que dans une semaine ou deux il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui.

Mais il était également encore triste. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Lisbon et ses collègues ne lui disaient jamais rien. Il avait fini par les questionner lors de leurs visites mais à chaque fois ils esquivaient la question.

Une nouvelle semaine passa et les visites de ses amis se faisaient plus rare, le travail surement. Il s'était fait une raison à l'absence de Lisbon, se disant qu'il avait était dure avec elle et qu'à présent elle ne voulait plus le voir. Peut-etre qu'il devrait aller lui parler lorsqu'il sortirait enfin d'ici?

Ce jour-là, après la courte visite du médecin l'informant qu'il pouvait s'il le désirait se balader dans le parc de l'hôpital, il reçu la visite d'une personne qu'il ne pensait pas voir ici. James Lisbon entra dans la chambre avec un air triste sur le visage, tous comme Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby, et cette fois le mentaliste sentit la peur monter en lui.

Il se redressa dans son lit pour faire face au nouvel arrivant et n'eut pas besoin de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

.

_ Elle a eu un accident il y a quelques semaines, souffla James.

_C'est… c'est grave? Demanda la voix tremblante de Jane.

_ Une jambe cassée et une commotion cérébrale. Elle est restée inconsciente trois jours avant de se réveiller.

_ Comment est-ce arrivé? S'enquit-il.

_ Apres votre réveil, lui expliqua le frère Lisbon. Vous vous êtes disputés et en rentrant elle s'est mise à boire, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

.

Jane s'en voulu immédiatement. Lisbon ne buvait pas souvent, il connaissait son penchant pour l'alcool, surtout en cas de forte dépression ou de colère, et cette fois il en était responsable. Que lui était-il vraiment arrivé? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt? Où était-elle à présent?

James sembla suivre le questionnement de Jane car il s'approcha encore un peu de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui, au grand étonnement du blond, mais semblait plutôt inquiet.

.

_ Elle refuse de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua-t-il. Elle dit que ce n'est qu'un stupide accident et qu'elle ne veut pas y faire allusion. Je sais que vous y êtes pour quelque chose mais je ne vous reproche rien.

_ Pourquoi? L'interrogea-t-il.

_ Vous veniez de sortir d'un long coma et vous ne saviez pas vraiment ce que vous disiez, je peux vous comprendre.

_ Je…

_ Laissez-moi finir.

_ Bien.

_ Teresa est une femme fragile derrière ce masque de femme forte, commença James. Elle a beaucoup souffert de votre coma, elle se sentait coupable de votre état. Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, sachez qu'elle est venue tout les jours vous voir, elle a même prit un congé, enfin si je puis dire.

_ Expliquez-vous.

_ Elle a un peu malmené un suspect lors d'une arrestation qui lui a valu une mise à pieds.

_ Lisbon a perdu le contrôle? S'étonna le blond.

_ C'Était celui qui est responsable de votre coma.

.

Jane tenait d'assimiler toutes les informations de James. Alors comme ça Lisbon avait mal supporté son coma, mais pourquoi? Elle qui disait souvent vouloir des vacances par rapport à lui, elle qui disait avoir du mal à le supporter.

Il devait bien admettre que lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux des semaines plus tôt il avait pu voir à quel point elle était heureuse de le voir, elle lui avait aussi fait part de sa peur de le voir de nouveau blessé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment comprit, enfin si mais il avait préféré se dire que c'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Sa réaction aussi était dû à l'émotion, car il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser, il tenait trop à elle pour ça. Mais il avait aussi peur que son attachement pour la jeune femme ne soit dangereux pour elle, si jamais Red John l'apprenait….

James le sorti de ses pensées en l'appelant. Le mentaliste tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit.

.

_ Je… je suis désolé du mal que j'ai fait à Lisbon, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir mais je…

_ Vous avez peur que celui qui a tué votre famille s'en prenne à elle s'il se rend compte de votre attachement l'un pour l'autre, continua James.

_ C'est ça, je ne voudrais pas la perdre comme…

_ Ca n'arrivera pas monsieur Jane, Teresa tient à vous aussi et même si elle n'est pas venu depuis longtemps, elle demande de vos nouvelles à chaque fois que je viens la voir.

_ Elle est encore à l'hôpital? S'inquiéta immédiatement Jane en se redressant vivement.

_ Oui, deux chambres plus loin.

_ Je veux la voir.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je crois qu'elle dort en ce moment.

_ Ca ne fait rien, je veux quand même la voir, et si elle ne se réveil pas ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire que je suis passé, elle serait encore plus en colère contre moi.

.

James observa un instant l'homme face à lui. Il pouvait voir à quel point il était attaché à sa sœur, autant qu'elle était attachée à lui. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des cas, toujours à se repousser alors qu'ils ne rêvent que de se mettre ensemble. Mais la peur de l'engagement ou tout simplement la peur d'un futur ensemble, la peur de perdre l'autre à cause de leur travail. Il les comprenait mais il voulait tant voir sa sœur heureuse, et Jane aussi. Il avait apprit à le connaitre, grâce à leurs divers rencontres, bien que peu nombreuses, et aussi grâce à sa sœur. Elle lui avait tellement parlé de lui, de sa façon de faire lors des enquêtes, ses idées farfelues qui la mettaient souvent dans des situations délicates face à ses supérieurs. Mais au final elle aimait travailler avec lui, passer du temps avec lui, le voir chaque jour, en bref elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait avoué, à lui et à Jane, mais lui ne l'avait pas entendu car il était toujours dans le coma. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire maintenant? Pourquoi refuser de le voir alors même qu'elle le désirait plus que tout? Pourquoi continuer de l'ignorer au lieu d'avancer dans la vie?

Sur ce point il ne comprendrait jamais sa sœur. Mais il ne la jugeait pas, elle avait peur et il fallait qu'elle aille à son rythme.

Jane tenta de se lever, ce qui rappela à James qu'il était toujours silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. Il se reprit et aida le mentaliste à se lever et marcher jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme.

Jane marchait lentement, les jambes encore un peu tremblante, mais sa volonté l'aidait beaucoup. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Teresa, au même étage, Jane hésita. Il voulait vraiment la voir, mais il avait peur de la trouver éveillé et de devoir supporter son regard. Il ne supporterait pas de voir à quel point elle lui en voulait, à quel point elle avait souffert de sa réaction envers elle.

James ouvrit la porte, coupant court aux hésitations de Jane.

La chambre était calme et plongée dans l'obscurité. Lisbon dormait paisiblement dans son lit, la jambe dans le plâtre.

Jane s'avança lentement vers elle, ses forces revenant peu à peu, comme si le simple fait de voir de nouveau la jeune femme l'aidait à se remettre plus vite. Il prit place sur le fauteuil à coté du lit et l'observa dormir. Elle était si belle, si calme, si paisible. Elle eu envi de lui prendre la main, de la sentir contre lui, de se prouver qu'elle allait bien mais il n'osa pas le faire, pas après l'avoir repoussé comme il l'avait fait.

Alors il resta comme ça, simplement présent auprès d'elle, silencieusement, ne voulant troubler son sommeil.

oOoOoOo

D'autres jours passèrent encore et arriva enfin la délivrance pour Jane, il allait enfin sortir de l'hôpital et rentrer chez lui. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas vraiment heureux de partir. Il n'avait pas revu Lisbon depuis ce fameux jour où James l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre et il savait qu'elle allait devoir rester encore un peu ici. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui parler, lui dire à quel point il s';en voulait, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait agit en égoïste par peur de la faire souffrir mais que c'était justement ce qu'il avait fait.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il vit entrer Cho. L'asiatique était le seul à lui apporter des nouvelles de sa patronne et Jane lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, mais son amie trouvait normal de lui parler, de ne pas le laisser dans le flou vis à vis de Lisbon.

Cho s'avança vers le lit et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, il put y voir de la tristesse au lieu de la joie qu'il pensait y trouver. Il savait le pourquoi de cette tristesse et il décida de l'aider un peu à se sentir mieux.

.

_ Lisbon est toujours là si tu veux la voir, lui dit-il.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit le mentaliste. De toute façon elle ne voudra surement pas me voir alors à quoi bon.

_ Ne sois pas si défaitiste, bien sure qu'elle veut te voir, mais elle ne veut pas être une nouvelle fois rejeté. Elle a besoin de stabilité dans sa vie. Tu la connais.

_ Oui mais si elle veut de la stabilité ce n'est pas avec moi que ça arrivera, je suis un homme instable et je suis encore trop…

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire vieux mais il faut que tu ailles la voir, elle a vraiment besoin de toi.

.

Jane réfléchit un moment aux paroles de son ami, les mots faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit et finalement, il se décida à assumer ses actes et à rendre visite à Lisbon. Elle allait surement lui crier dessus, le renvoyer et li interdire de revenir mais il le devait, il en avait besoin.

Jane se leva et Cho prit son sac avant de le suivre dans le couloir rejoindre la chambre de Lisbon. L'asiatique sentait bien que son ami n'était pas à l'aise, qu'il redoutait cet entretien, mais il savait aussi que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il ne le ferait jamais. Alors il serait là pour l'aider, le soutenir et le guider jusqu'à ce que lui et Lisbon soient de nouveau amis, et peut-etre plus.

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et Jane entra avec toujours une certaine appréhension. Comme la fois d'avant, la chambre était sombre mais cette fois la petite lampe de chevet émettait une douce lumière sur le lit. Il pu voir Lisbon assise la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

Jane hésita un instant puis fit un pas de plus vers elle, la peur s'évaporant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. La lumière reflétait sur son visage et il pu voir briller une larme faisant son chemin le long de sa joue. Son cœur se serra en voyant ça. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Que lui arrivait-il?

Jane marcha plus vite, ses jambes tremblant encore mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la rejoindre, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter, quel que soit ce qui la rendait triste.

Une fois prés du lit, la main de Jane s'avança lentement vers le visage de Lisbon et il l'effleura de ses doigts. Lisbon sursauta et se retourna en étouffant un léger cri.

Mais ce que vit Jane le laissa sans voix, il ne s'attendait pas à ça et il se recula sous l'effet de la surprise.

.

_ Qui est là? Demanda la voix incertaine de Lisbon.

.

Mais Jane ne lui répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il fut incapable de dire le moindre mot.

Comment était-ce arrivé? Pourquoi Cho ne lui avait-il pas dit? Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret?

Jane quitta alors précipitamment la chambre, ne supportant pas de voir Lisbon ainsi. Il savait qu'elle avait eu un accident, il savait qu'elle avait une jambe cassé et une commotion cérébrale mais il ne savait pas tout, il ne savait pas le plus important et cela le rendait encore plus triste et en colère contre lui-même. Il avait fait souffrir Lisbon au-delà de ce qu'il était imaginable et jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner pour tout ça. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais faire souffrir quiconque mais une fois de plus il n'avait pas tenue sa promesse, il avait agit sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Dans le couloir, il croisa le regard de Cho et celui-ci baissa la tête, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir parlé à Jane plus tôt. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le lui dire, ne pas le laisser s'en rendre compte par lui-même mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire, lui qui n'avait peur de rien, lui dont le courage était si puissant, il avait eu peur de le dire à son ami.

Jane se posta face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, voulant des réponses.

.

_ Pourquoi Cho? Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à demander.

_ Ecoute vieux, je ne voulais pas te le cacher mais… je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

_ Le plus simplement du monde mais tu me l'as caché, pourquoi? Cho j'avais le droit de savoir, j'avais le droit de savoir ce que je lui avais fait, je …

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as fait ça Jane tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Si c'est moi, je l'ais repoussé et à présent vois le résultat.

_ Non Jane, écoute-moi, oui elle a souffert, oui elle a été blessée mais non tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Mais regarde la Cho, vois ce qu'elle doit affronter à cause de moi et de mon égoïsme.

.

Jane marchait de long en large dans le couloir, la culpabilité le rongeait, la colère et la peine. Il était une fois de plus responsable de la peine et de la souffrance de quelqu'un, mais cette fois c'était d'une personne proche. Il regrettait la façon dont il avait agit avec Lisbon mais il ne pouvait hélas pas revenir en arrière, il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, mais il pouvait toujours façonner le futur, faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas seule pour affronter cette épreuve.

La main de Cho se posa sur son épaule et les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Et là Jane prit sa décision. Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre rejoindre Lisbon. Mais cette fois il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il marcha jusqu'au lit et posa sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna vers lui, mais cette fois elle ne cria pas.

.

_ Jane c'est vous? S'enquit-elle.

_ Lisbon, souffla Jane, je suis si désolé.

.

Lisbon ne dit rien, écoutant son cœur battre. La présence de Jane dans sa chambre lui faisait du bien, elle se sentait moins seule, moins perdue. Elle avait eu besoin de lui, de le sentir prés d'elle, de le savoir en vie. Elle avait beaucoup souffert de son rejet mais après son accident elle avait eu envie de l'avoir prés d'elle. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle savait qu'il avait parlé sans vraiment y réfléchir et à présent elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la serre fort.

Elle se redressa donc dans son lit, déposant sa main sur celle du mentaliste et ferma les yeux de bien être.

Jane raffermit sa prise et serra les doigts de Lisbon dans sa main. Il était heureux, elle lui avait pardonné et à présent ils étaient là, tout les deux à se remettre de leur peine.

.

_ Ne vous excusez pas Jane, je n'ais rien à vous pardonner.

_ Vous… votre… je…

_ Chut Jane et prenez moi dans vos bras.

.

La supplique de la jeune femme lui donna du baume au cœur et il s'exécuta, glissant ses bras dans son dos et la serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Lisbon l'entoura elle aussi et déposa sa tête contre son torse, heureuse de se retrouver là après tout ce temps. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps avant que Jane ne s'écarte d'elle. Il la regarda un instant et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue.

.

_ Je sors aujourd'hui Lisbon mais…je reviendrais vous voir.

_ Bien, mais ne tardez pas trop.

_ Je vous promets de revenir le plus tôt possible. Il me reste encore des choses à régler et lorsque vous sortirez enfin d'ici je serais là, à vous attendre et je vous ramènerais chez vous.

_ Vous ne m'oublierez pas? Vous viendrez vraiment me voir?

_ Je le jure Lisbon, cette fois je ne vous laisserais pas.

.

La jeune femme sourit et se serra une fois de plus dans les bras de Jane avant que ce dernier ne sorte pour rentrer chez lui.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Lisbon se réinstalla sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de la visite de Jane. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter encore beaucoup de chose mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule, il serait là avec elle pour l'aider.

Elle ferma les yeux, bien que cela soit inutile. Lors de sa chute dans l'escalier, elle s'était cognée si fort la tête qu'elle avait perdu connaissance durant plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle était aveugle. Le médecin lui avait dit que sa vue reviendrait un jour, qu'il fallait juste attendre un peu et elle avait presque perdu espoir. Mais à présent, après avoir put serrer Jane contre elle, après sa promesse de ne plus la laisser seule, elle avait retrouvé son espoir et elle savait que les choses iraient mieux, il fallait juste attendre un peu.

La jeune femme se coucha et se laissa envahir par ses rêves de bonheur. Jane et elle allaient réapprendre à se faire confiance, ils allaient réapprendre à aimer et c'est tout ce qui coptait pour elle à présent.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	17. Red Discussion

_Et comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Un autre suivra demain._

_Encore merci à **Janeandteresa** et **Solealuna** pour les commentaires._

_Bonne lecture les filles._

**_Sweety_**

* * *

Lisbon se sentait étrangement bien en ce matin. Elle avait eu la confirmation du médecin que bientôt elle allait sortir de l'hôpital, et le mieux de tout c'est que Jane allait venir la chercher pour la ramener chez elle, il le lui avait promit.

Alors elle était là, dans son lit à l'attendre avec impatience. Elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais elle voulait leur donner une chance, elle voulait pouvoir être heureuse avec lui.

Jane avait un passé douloureux, mais elle aussi et ensemble ils pourraient se reconstruire et avoir un avenir. La menace Red John était pourtant toujours présente et elle savait que Jane ne serait pas facile à convaincre de passer à autre chose mais elle allait tout faire pour y arriver.

Les heures passèrent et la jeune femme s'impatientait de le voir. Et enfin elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se redressa et un sourire illumina son visage en voyant qui était son visiteur. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'au lit et se pencha sur elle pour venir poser ses lèvres sur sa joue qui vira instantanément au rouge. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise.

.

"_ Détendez-vous Jane je ne vais pas vous manger," lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

"_ Vous êtes prête à rentrer chez vous?" Questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"_ J'ai juste à enfiler mes chaussures et prendre mon sac et c'est bon."

"_ Je prends le sac, votre jambe n'est pas encore tout à fait remise et vous ne devez pas trop faire d'effort," répondit-il simplement en joignant le geste à la parole.

.

Lisbon le regarda faire, bien qu'elle eut envi de dire qu'elle était capable de prendre elle-même son sac, le voir si attentionné à son égard lui faisait plaisir alors elle ne dit rien et mis ses chaussures avant de se lever et de marcher à ses cotés pour sortir de la chambre.

Ils passèrent à l'accueil pour signer ses papiers de sortie et Jane la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture. Elle eut alors la surprise de voir sa propre voiture et non pas la DS de son consultant. Elle tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur et il se contenta de lui sourire. Il avait pensé à tout.

Ils montèrent et Jane l'aida à prendre place avant de contourner le véhicule et de monter à son tour, direction l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient se dire, à la façon dont-ils allaient pouvoir entamer cette discussion inévitable et un peu flippante.

Les choses n'avaient jamais été simples entre eux mais elles pouvaient le devenir, il suffisait juste qu'ils le veuillent vraiment.

Une fois arrivé, Jane aida de nouveau Lisbon en lui tendant sa main pour qu'elle sorte de la voiture et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Une fois de plus elle fut surprise. Il avait ses clés d'appartement, mais elle ne lui avait jamais donné. Surement son frère avait-il fait un double pour lui. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle plus tard.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans l'appartement et Lisbon alla directement s'assoir sur le canapé, la courte marche l'ayant un peu fatiguée.

Jane de son coté déposa le sac à l'entrée et se rendit dans la cuisine préparer du café, comme s'il était chez lui. Il se prépara un thé et rejoignit la jeune femme avec les boissons.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, aucun ne sachant comment commencer. Puis Jane prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers son amie.

.

"_ Lisbon, je voulais avant tout vous dire que je regrette ce que je vous ais dis il y à quelques semaines."

"_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit Jane, je ne vous reproche rien, vous étiez fatiguée, vous sortiez juste du coma et je comprends parfaitement votre réaction."

"_ Mais quand je sais que vous avez passé autant de temps à mon chevet, venant tout les jours pour voir si j'allais bien, vous démenant pour trouver celui qui m'a fait ça, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir ainsi."

"_ Le passé est le passé Jane, nous devons penser à l'avenir."

"_ L'avenir…."

.

Lisbon voyait bien que son consultant était mal, il songeait à ce qu'elle venait de dire à propos du passé et de l'avenir. Elle savait qu'il avait peur, que la perspective d'un avenir avec une autre femme lui faisait peur et elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle aussi avait peur, le passé était encore bien présent en elle et le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec d'autre hommes était encore bien trop présent en elle mais elle voulait pouvoir surmonter ses craintes pour se laisser une chance d'être heureuse.

Jane se tourna vers Lisbon et remarqua le voile de tristesse devant ses yeux. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs et ils ne semblaient pas être bien joyeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se laisse de nouveau embarquer dans les tourments de la peur alors il décida de la faire sortir de là. Il posa une main amicale sur son genou et de son autre main il tourna son visage vers lui.

Lisbon releva les yeux et plongea son regard triste dans celui inquiet du mentaliste. Elle lui sourit tristement mais la peine et la peur ne la quittèrent pas. Jane se rapprocha d'elle, passa ses bras autours de sa taille et la serra contre lui, attendant qu'elle en fasse autant. Apres une légère hésitation, elle se laissa aller et passa à son tour ses bras autours de son consultant, laissant sa tête reposer contre son torse. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les retenir. Elle pleura longtemps, laissant sa peine la quitter, savourant le contacte de Jane contre elle. Ce dernier la consola en lui passant une main dans le dos, lui soufflant des mots tendre à l'oreille.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lisbon releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jane. Elle lui sourit et il lui répondit, passant son pouce sur sa joue pour effacer le reste des larmes.

.

"_ Ca va aller Lisbon."

"_ Merci Jane mais…"

"_ Vous me dites de ne plus penser au passé et c'est exactement ce que vous faites, dites moi ce qu'il c'est passé de si terrible pour vous rendre aussi triste."

.

Lisbon s'écarta alors brusquement de Jane et se recroquevilla sur elle-même à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, il ne devait pas l'apprendre, jamais. Son passé était trop terrible pour que quiconque ne le sache et encore moins Jane. Il avait lui-même bien trop souffert pour partager ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Jane ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Lisbon ne voulait pas lui parler, elle voulait garder son secret enfouis au fond d'elle mais il savait que ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, à oublier son passé. Elle voulait l'aider alors il devait en faire de même.

.

"_ Lisbon, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je suis là pour vous aider à oublier le passé comme vous voulez le faire avec moi, alors ne le laissez pas vous envahir."

"_ Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Jane, c'est…

"_ Je ne demande que ça, comprendre, encore faut-il que vous me parliez."

"_ Je veux juste oublier et en parler ne fera que raviver ma mémoire."

"_ Alors lorsque vous serez prête je serais là."

"_ Merci, de ne pas me brusquer et d'être présent."

"_ De rien."

.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et vint se lover dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il ne la force pas à parler, qu'il lui laisse le temps pour se sentir assez en confiance pour lui révéler son terrible secret. Mais elle se doutait qu'il savait déjà, il savait toujours tout et elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il ne la brusquait pas et pour ça elle lui en fut très reconnaissante.

La jeune femme finit par relever la tête et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui du mentaliste. Elle le trouvait si beau à cet instant, ses yeux bleus brillant de malice habituellement était différent aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas envi de rire, il était sérieux et cela surprit Lisbon qui ne le voyait pas souvent si sérieux. Elle se redressa sur le canapé et reprit sa tasse de café dans les mains. Elle en but une gorgée et fini par prendre la parole, après tout ils étaient là pour discuter, pas pour prendre le café.

.

"_ Nous étions censés parler aujourd'hui, mais pas de moi."

"_ De quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle alors?" interrogea Jane.

"_ De nous Jane."

"_ Parce que vous trouvez qu'il y a un nous?" S'enquit-il, peu sure de ce que la suite réservait.

"_ Il peut y en avoir un si vous le voulez." Lui répondit Lisbon, la voix tremblante.

.

Il garda le silence, réfléchissant aux paroles de la jeune femme. Nous, ce mot lui semblait si lointain, il ne l'avait partagé qu'une seule fois, avec sa femme Angela et ne pensait pas le partager de nouveau. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Il savait que Lisbon attendait de lui qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise qu'ils pouvaient avancer ensemble dans la vie, mais il n'était pas certain d'y arriver. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu à cause de lui, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Alors au lieu de lui répondre, il l'enlaça de nouveau, peut-etre pour la faire penser à autre chose, ou peut-etre tout simplement pour profiter de sa présence, de la douceur de sa peau, de l'odeur de son parfum.

Ils reparleraient plus tard, pour le moment il voulait juste se laissé aller au calme et au silence.

Lisbon respecta le choix de son collègue, elle savait que c'était trop lui demander de penser à ça maintenant, mais elle avait voulut lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il était important pour elle et pas seulement pour les enquête mais aussi dans sa vie. S'il ne voulait pas lui répondre maintenant, elle attendrait, elle lui laisserait le temps de digérer ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle voulait juste profiter de sa présence elle aussi. Elle avait tant voulut pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras et le serrer fort, aussi fort que possible. Durant toutes ces semaines de coma elle avait été là pour lui, elle lui avait tenu la main, entrelaçant parfois leurs doigts et à présent il pouvait lui répondre. Il n'était plus ce corps inerte auquel elle parlait durant des heures, il n'était plus l'homme immobile dans ce lit, il était de nouveau lui, Jane, ce consultant exaspérant qui faisait battre son cœur.

Ils s'installèrent alors confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé et Lisbon finis par s'endormir contre lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum enivrer ses sens et soudain, il se sentit mal. Il faisait une chose qu'il ne devait pas faire, il agissait comme il s'était promit de ne jamais agir. Il laissait ses sentiments pour elle l'envahir au lieu de les repousser au fond de son cœur et ça allait la mettre en danger. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se mettre en danger pour lui.

Avec regret, il se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, se leva, prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement. Elle allait lui en vouloir, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Il avait fait une promesse à sa femme et il devait la tenir, du moins jusqu'à ce que Red John ne soit plus une menace pour lui et son entourage.

Le mentaliste monta dans la voiture et roula jusqu'à la plage, seule endroit qui lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Plus il se tiendrait loin de Lisbon et plus elle serait en sécurité, c'était pour lui la seule chose qui comptait.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	18. Red Fight

_La fin approche à grands pas les amis, snif. Plus que 3 chapitres et c'est fini et j'en suis triste, même si cette fic n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès elle n'en reste pas moins un challenge pour moi._

_Enfin il y en a quand même qui ont lu et aimé et c'Est-ce qui compte, alors un grand merci à **Janeandteresa**, **Solealuna** et **leelou09** pour les commentaires._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

Jane marchait le long de la plage, il avait retiré ses chaussures et pouvait sentir la douceur du sable fin sous ses pieds. Sa veste sur l'épaule, il contemplait l'étendue salée en face de lui, le cœur lourd de ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi alors que les choses emblaient allé pour le mieux fallait-il qu'il gâche tout? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement profiter de ce que la vie, et Lisbon, lui offraient?

Mais il ne pouvait pas, même s'il le voulait il ne pouvait pas se laissé aller. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir et il ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer une femme tant que Red John serait toujours là. Même si cette femme était prête à l'aimer malgré ses défauts, surtout malgré ses défauts.

Il reconnaissait qu'il aimait cette femme, son caractère fort, sa détermination, son envi de se battre contre la cruauté du monde, mais il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait. Lisbon méritait bien plus qu'un homme au passé si trouble, un homme qui ne savait pas respecter les règles, un homme dont la vie entière était dictée par la vengeance.

Il fini par s'assoir dans le sable et laissa son regard se perdre vers l'horizon, se rappelant de la douceur de la peau de Lisbon contre lui, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, les sentiments qu'elle lui avait fait passer en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Comment pourrait-il se passer de ça maintenant?

**oOoOoOo**

Lisbon se réveilla lentement, une sensation de froid la prenant à la gorge. Elle se redressa vivement pour constater qu'elle se trouvait toujours sur le canapé de son salon, seule. Elle était seule, Jane était partit, il l'avait abandonné. Des larmes trouvèrent le chemin de ses yeux et une fois encore elle pleura à cause de lui. Arriverait-elle un jour à être heureuse avec lui?

Elle allait devoir apprendre à l'oublier, lui et sa gentillesse passagère à son égard, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, la sécurité de son embrasse. Mais elle ne voulait pas oublier, elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Durant toutes les semaines qu'il avait passé dans le coma elle avait été là, veillant sur lui, priant pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. A présent que c'était fait, elle se surprit à regretter qu'il soit de nouveau lui-même. Au moins quand il était inconscient elle pouvait lui tenir la main, lui raconter ses problèmes, sentir son cœur battre et profiter de sa présence. A présent il ne lui restait que des souvenirs. Des souvenirs plus ou moins joyeux, surtout triste étant donné les circonstances, mais elle se dit qu'elle pouvait très bien en faire des plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été.

Elle fini par se rendre dans sa chambre, non sans mal, et se coucha sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Alors qu'elle passait la main sous son oreiller pour mieux s'installer, ses doigts touchèrent un objet en verre rond et elle se redressa pour découvrir une bouteille de vodka, cette même bouteille qui était responsable, en partie, de son accident. La tentation s'empara d'elle et elle ouvrir la bouteille pour en vider le contenue. Elle but à longue gorgées, se laissant envahir pas la douce sensation de chaleur provoquée par l'alcool. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais devenir comme son père mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et à présent elle était exactement ce qu'elle détestait le plus, une alcoolique.

La bouteille ne dura pas bien longtemps et, la fatigue aidant, elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**oOoOoOo**

Plus il réfléchissait et plus Jane se disait qu'il avait une nouvelle fois gâché sa chance d'être heureux. Il regretta d'être partit comme un voleur après que Lisbon lui ait ouvert son cœur, il n'avait pas sût être digne de sa confiance et de son amour. Il laissa les larmes envahirent ses joues, se traitant de tout les noms pour le mal qu'il venait de faire à Lisbon. Cette femme avait été là pour lui durant son coma, ne s'occupant même pas d'elle-même et voilà comment il la remerciait. Il devrait avoir honte de lui, elle ne méritait pas une telle chose.

Jane eut soudain envi de retourner la voir, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il était désolé d'avoir agit ainsi, à quel point il l'aimait et avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, elle devait tellement lui en vouloir d'avoir été rejeté une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir s'il ne lui présentait pas des excuses, et qu'importe qu'elle lui pardonne ou non, elle devait savoir.

Le blond se leva, épousseta son pantalon et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture avant de prendre la direction de chez Lisbon, préparant dans sa tête ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il roula de façon quasi habituelle, comme s'il se rendait chez elle régulièrement. Il arriva bien vite devant l'appartement et il vit que la lumière était encore allumée, alors il sortit de la voiture et avança jusqu'à la porte. Il frappa et attendit une réponse, mais rien ne vint, il frappa une seconde fois, plus fort, se disant qu'elle devait être à l'étage et ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois. Mais toujours rien. Il commença alors à s'inquiéter, même si elle lui en voulait elle lui aurait quand même ouvert la porte.

Il prit donc le risque d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. Il eut la surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas verrouillé la porte, cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il fit un pas incertain dans le salon et remarqua qu'elle avait délaissé le canapé. Il monta l'escalier, attentif au moindre bruit lui indiquant où elle se trouvait mais il n'entendit que le silence. Le couloir était sombre et son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine, d'horribles images venant envahir sa tête. Il se revoyait monter les escaliers de sa maison, avançant dans le couloir et arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir un mot sur la porte, un mot annonçant la fin du bonheur et le début de sa descente aux enfers. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de chasser ces images au profit d'autres plus joyeuses, des images de Lisbon souriante, Lisbon joyeuse, Lisbon le réprimandant pour une bêtise.

Il arriva enfin devant la chambre et ne découvrit aucun mot, cela le rassura, mais le silence n'était pas pour autant le bienvenu. Il poussa lentement la porte et la vit, là, sur le lit, allongée sur le coté, une main tombant dans le vide. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit la bouteille sur le sol à coté du lit.

.

_ Pas ça, souffla-t-il.

.

Il se précipita vers elle, se jetant sur le lit et la prenant dans ses bras. Il chercha un signe qu'elle respirait encore et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il lui donna alors de petites tapes sur les joues afin de la réveiller mais elle resta inconsciente. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Jane savait que parfois lorsqu'elle allait mal Lisbon se laissait aller à la boisson. Il l'avait mise vraiment mal pour qu'elle boive autant, encore une fois.

Il eut alors une idée et il prit Lisbon dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche avec elle et ouvrit l'eau froide, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, ce qui ne tarda pas. La jeune femme commença alors à se débattre contre lui, tentant de le repousser, mais il gardait obstinément ses bras autours d'elle, l'empêchant de partir.

.

_ Lâchez-moi, balbutia-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

_ Calmez-vous Lisbon, souffla Jane à son oreille.

.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son consultant, Lisbon se redressa vivement, un peu trop vivement et sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle se laissa alors retomber contre lui, mais tenta encore de se défaire de son étreinte. Mais Jane resserra ses bras autours d'elle et la jeune femme fini par stopper ses mouvements et se laissa aller contre lui.

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Jane se décala d'elle et la scruta.

.

_ Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il doucement, se doutant qu'elle devait surement avoir mal à la tête.

_ Un peu, répondit Lisbon en baisant la tête, honteuse.

_ Je suis désolé Lisbon, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal, encore une fois, souffla-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

_ Jane….

.

Mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase, une vague de nausées monta en elle et elle se pencha sur le coté afin de vider le contenu de son estomac. Jane la maintint contre lui, retenant ses cheveux en arrière. Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus rien dans le ventre, la jeune femme se réinstalla confortablement dans les bras de son consultant. Elle sentit les mains de Jane venir contre son ventre, passant sous son chemisier et elle les rejoignit, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle était bien là, contre lui, sentant son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de bien être.

Jane se maudit intérieurement pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, la voir ainsi, inconsciente sur son lit, une bouteille entièrement vide sur le sol…. Il avait été trop loin. Et si elle ne s'était pas réveillée? Et si elle était tombée dans le coma pour avoir ingurgité trop d'alcool? Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

Il resserra ses bras autours d'elle et vint nicher sa tête dans son cou. Elle huma son odeur et ferma les yeux, écoutant le souffle léger de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre sans elle, il était dépendant d'elle tout comme elle était dépendante de lui. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans l'autre au risque de devenir fou et de faire une bêtise. Le fait qu'ils soient actuellement assis dans la douche en était la preuve.

Lisbon relâcha les doigts de Jane et se tourna dans ses bras, se retrouvant face à lui. Il avait les yeux fermés, il était si beau ainsi. Sa main vint délicatement se poser sur sa joue et elle le caressa lentement, l'incitant à les rouvrir. Elle croisa son regard emplis de tristesse et de regrets. Cela lui fit si mal au cœur qu'elle se redressa pour venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre et léger, mais d'une telle intensité.

La jeune femme se retira et scruta la réaction du mentaliste. Il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, mais cette fois, un sourire avait prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit à son tour et se réinstalla contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise trempée. Jane était bien, libéré d'un poids trop longtemps pesant sur son cœur. Lisbon lui avait pardonné, pas avec des mots mais avec des gestes. Parfois les gestes parlaient mieux que les mots et il en avait eut la preuve ce soir.

Il se sentait enfin prêt à avancer dans la vie, à mettre de coté son envi de vengeance pour le bien et le bonheur de cette femme qui aurait tout fait pour lui. Elle ne méritait pas la souffrance qu'il lui avait imposé, elle ne méritait pas d'être seule. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, amoureuse et il le méritait aussi.

Ils décidèrent finalement de se lever. Jane aida Lisbon et sortit ensuite de la pièce pour la laissé se changer. Il retira sa chemise et son pantalon, tout deux trempés et attendit qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain. Elle en sortit deux minutes plus tars, portant son fameux T-shirt Lisbon. Il la trouva magnifique ainsi vêtu. Elle avança vers elle, peu sure de la marche à suivre mais elle lui simplifia la tache en lui prenant la main et le guidant vers le lit. Elle marcha à reculons, gardant ses yeux encrés dans les siens. Une fois qu'elle senti la douceur des draps contre ses jambes, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se recula tout en invitant Jane à la rejoindre. D'abord hésitant, le mentaliste fini par monter à son tour sur le lit et ils s'allongèrent, l'un à coté de l'autre. Lisbon vint alors se serrer contre lui et lui entoura la taille avant de sentir Jane en faire autant. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, savourant leur nouvelle complicité et le début d'une nouvelle aventure qu'ils allaient vivre à deux.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	19. Red Acceptance

_Salut les amis, j'ai oublié de poster hier j'en suis vraiment désolée._

_Ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal car trop tendre, donc pas l'habitude, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_Après celui-ci il n'en restera plus que 2 et cette aventure sera fini._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Red Acceptance**

.

.

.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jane et Lisbon profitaient de cet instant. Ils étaient bien, ainsi enlacés et n'avaient pas envi de quitter le lit, pourtant le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à se quitter. La jeune femme nicha sa tête contre le torse de Jane et ferma les yeux de bien être. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et embrassa le dessus de la tête de Lisbon.

.

"_ Il va falloir que l'on parle," commença Jane.

"_ Je sais mais pas maintenant," soupira Lisbon. "Je veux profiter de ce moment encore un peu."

"_ Moi aussi mais je veux vraiment qu'on parle, de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir."

.

A la simple évocation de leur soirée, Lisbon s'écarta de Jane, la honte prenant possession de son corps. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait Jane se redressa sur le lit et se rapprocha d'elle, passant ses mains sur son ventre et collant son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme.

.

"_ Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"_ Je… je m'en veux pour hier soir, pour ma conduite, pour…"

"_ Non Lisbon, c'est à moi d'être honteux pour ma conduite, je vous ais laissé seule et voila le résultat."

"_ Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez donné cette bouteille, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez fait boire, je suis la seule responsable de mes actions."

"_ Mais c'est moi qui vous ais conduit à agir ainsi, je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi et vous laisser."

"_ Mais vous êtes là à présent et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Vous êtes revenu, vous m'avez aidé."

.

Les mots de la jeune femme firent leur chemin dans l'esprit du mentaliste. Elle avait en partie raison, il ne l'avait pas forcé à boire, mais il avait une part de responsabilité là dedans. S'il n'était pas partit, alors elle n'aurait pas eu envi de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. S'il n'était pas partit, alors elle n'aurait pas versé toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant être responsable de son départ. Il lui avait fait du mal et il s'en voudrait toujours, mais il avait l'occasion de se racheter, alors il allait le faire.

Jane s'écarta gentiment de Lisbon, posa une main sur sa joue et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait tant de choses à se faire pardonner, tant de choses à lui dire, tant de choses à faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Il avait en partit réussis, à présent la jeune femme ne versait plus de larmes, mais son visage montrait encore quelques signe de cette profonde tristesse qui l'avait habité durant si longtemps. Il fallait qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à se remettre, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas que capable de la faire pleurer et se faire du souci, qu'il savait faire autre chose que lui créer des problèmes.

Jane se rapprocha encore plus de Lisbon, callant sa tête dans le coup de sa patronne et prit une profonde inspiration, laissant le parfum de la jeune femme envahir ses sens et ferma les yeux de bien être. Lisbon quand à elle, passa ses deux mains sur celles du mentaliste et les serra fort dans les siennes, le rassurant, lui prouvant qu'il n'était en rien responsable de ses actions et qu'elle lui pardonnait d'être partit, de l'avoir laissé seule, provoquant sans même le vouloir ou le savoir la descente aux enfers dont elle avait été victime.

Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes ainsi enlacés dans le lit, profitant du calme, du silence et de la douceur de ce moment intime. Jamais de sa vie Lisbon n'avait ressentit autant d'émotions avec un homme et elle comptait bien en profiter encore longtemps. Jane était enfin de retour, il était sortit de l'hôpital depuis plusieurs jours, elle pouvait à présent profiter de lui. Elle en avait rêvé durant plusieurs semaines et voyait enfin une partie de ses rêves se réaliser. Et pour la première fois de sa vie elle était heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie elle se permettait d'être elle-même dans les bras d'un homme.

La vie leur offrait à tout les deux une seconde chance au bonheur et elle comptait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela dure encore longtemps, de longues années de préférence.

Finalement, Jane s'écarta de la jeune femme, déposant au passage un tendre baiser dans son cou ce qui la fit frémir. Constatant ce détail, le mentaliste décida d'explorer ce petit point faible chez elle, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qui pouvait la rendre vulnérable. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle, laissant son souffle chaud effleurer la peau fine de la jeune femme. Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras et en profita pour venir déposer un autre baiser, mais plus prêt de sa joue cette fois, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de ses lèvres.

Lisbon s'était retournée sur le dos et faisait à présent face à Jane. Elle pouvait voir sans ses yeux l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, ainsi qu'une petite étincelle qu'elle pouvait reconnaitre comme étant du désir. Il la désirait, tout comme elle le désirait. La seule chose qu'elle avait encore envi de faire était de se laissé aller dans ses bras, profiter de chaque moment gracieusement offerts par la vie. Elle avait enfin la chance de montrer à Jane l'étendu de son amour pour lui, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle recule maintenant.

La jeune femme se redressa et vint une nouvelle fois à la rencontre des lèvres de son amant, car à présent il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple collègue ou ami, c'était bel et bien un amant et rien que le fait d'y penser la fit rougir.

Les mains de Lisbon entourèrent la nuque de Jane et elle le colla à elle, provoquant des frissons en elle ainsi qu'en lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas franchir cette ligne maintenant, elle voulait que le jour où elle le ferait ce soit un jour magique. Jane semblait penser comme elle car il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. D'un commun accord silencieux, le couple se recoucha, Lisbon tranquillement installée sur le torse de Jane dont les bras entouraient sa belle.

.

"_ Lisbon, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important," commença Jane.

"_ Ça m'a l'air bien sérieux," lui répondit la jeune femme en se redressant pour regarder le visage de Jane.

"_ Ça l'est et je ne veux pas être interrompu."

"_ Bien, je vous écoute."

"_ Voilà, lorsque ma femme est morte, je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau, je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'attacher autant qu'à elle à une autre femme, pouvoir ressentir autant de choses…j'étais anéanti, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi que de retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça, à elle et à ma petite Charlotte. J'ai passé plusieurs années à me préparer à cette rencontre avec Red John, à m'imaginer comment j'allais le faire souffrir. Mais les choses ont changés le jour où je vous ai rencontré. J'ai vu en vous une femme blessée par la vie, mais déterminée à faire le bien. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, me montrant ainsi que je n'étais plus seul, qu'il y avait des gens qui m'aimaient et pour qui je comptais. A présent je peux dire que je ne pense plus à cette vengeance, j'ai d'autres projets pour mon avenir. Je ne l'ai compris que lorsque je vous ai vu inconsciente hier soir. J'ai bien cru vous avoir perdu pour toujours et je ne m'en serais jamais remis si cela avait été le cas."

"_ Jane…." Souffla Lisbon.

"_ Ce que je voulais vous dire Lisbon c'est que je vous aime de tout mon cœur, je vous aime de tout mon cœur."

.

Lisbon en resta sans voix. Il venait de le lui dire, ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé, Jane lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour elle, et par chance c'étaient les même que les siens.

La jeune femme laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, tant le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était intense. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il le ferait et surtout jamais elle n'avait osé rêver qu'elle passe avant sa vengeance. C'Était inespéré et pourtant vrai.

Jane glissa une main sur la joue de Lisbon et sécha ses larmes de son pouce. Il était le plus heureux des hommes, il avait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait, la femme la plus belle de la Terre et elle l'aimait aussi. Il allait pouvoir refaire sa vie, il allait pouvoir de nouveau être heureux et ne penser à rien d'autre que faire le bonheur de cette femme.

Il savait que leur vie ne serait pas toujours rose, mais il savait aussi que s'ils s'en laissaient la possibilité alors ils le seraient, heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Jane resserra ses bras autour de Lisbon et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il la sentit se serrer contre lui et il l'entendit lui souffler doucement mais de façon audible ces trois mots qu'il attendait.

.

"_ Je vous aime tant moi aussi."

.

Puis, le couple resta là, dans ce lit, ne voulant plus se séparer l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient des choses à faire, mais rien qui ne soit plus important que de se retrouver dans les bras de l'être aimé.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	20. Red Try

_Alors voilà la suite et fin de cette fic. Je sais qu'il doit normalement y avoir un épilogue mais… je sais pas je trouve que la fin n'est pas mal et ne nécessite pas d'épilogue. Enfin ce sera à vous d'en juger._

_Bonne lecture et merci encore pour tout ces commentaires._

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Red Try**

.

**.**

**.  
**

Apres encore quelques heures de repos l'un contre l'autre, Jane et Lisbon se décidèrent à se lever et à sortir du lit. Mais Lisbon ne voulait pas se séparer de son consultant alors elle lui attrapa le bras et se serra contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou, passant ses bras dans son dos. Jane en fit de même, ses mains trouvèrent leur place dans le dos de la jeune femme et il sourit contre elle. Il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps, il avait réussis à avouer son amour à Lisbon, elle lui avait aussi avoué le sien et à présent ils allaient pouvoir vivre heureux tout les deux.

Jane se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entrainant sa collègue avec lui. Elle sourit, trop heureuse de le voir si détendu envers elle malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ces dernières semaines. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce et Jane referma la porte derrière eux.

**oOoOo**

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Jane et Lisbon ne se séparaient presque plus, ne supportant pas de ne pas se trouver près l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient restés chez la jeune femme et Jane était aux petits soins pour Lisbon qui avait toujours du mal à se déplacer avec sa jambe. Elle profitait avec joie des petites attentions de son amant, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé l'homme idéal, celui qui ne la jugerait pas, qui serait toujours là pour elle, qui ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse.

Alors que Jane s'occupait du repas du soir, Lisbon s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui entoura la taille de ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Jane déposa ses mains sur les siennes et les serra fort. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir alors que Lisbon faisait glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, entrant en contact avec la peau de son ventre. Il la laissa faire, trop heureux de pouvoir l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

La jeune femme laissa ses mains se balader sur le ventre de son amant avant de venir se placer face à lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait et ils aimaient à se le montrer, à n'importe quel moment, du moins chez eux.

Ils abandonnèrent l'idée du repas et montèrent dans la chambre où ils passèrent un agréable moment à se prouver leur amour.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours au lit, Jane se tourna vers Lisbon et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air si sérieux que cela effraya un peu la jeune femme.

3

"_ Que se passe-t-il?" lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"_ Je t'aime Teresa," lui répondit Jane tout sourire.

"_ Mais? Il y a toujours un mais."

"_ Mais… nous ne pouvons pas continuer de vivre ainsi."

.

Le cœur de Lisbon se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Alors ainsi leur mode de vie ne lui convenait plus, il ne voulait plus d'elle? Bien que triste de l'apprendre, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle n'était pas ce qu'on appel la parfaite femme au foyer. Elle ne savait pas cuisiner, elle laissait bien souvent des affaires trainer sur le canapé et c'était toujours Jane qui rangeait derrière elle. Et plus que tout, elle n'était pas prête pour avoir des enfants, chose que Jane désirait vraiment. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna de celui qui lui avait redonné le gout de vivre, lui cachant son visage sur lequel les larmes commençaient déjà à couler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point ces mots lui avaient fait mal, à quel point elle était malheureuse.

La jeune femme s'enveloppa dans le drap et se leva, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre où elle se posta, laissant son regard se perdre sur les lumières de la ville. Elle avait aimé tout ces moments passés avec Jane, toutes ces nuits à dormir dans ses bras, tout ces matins à le contempler dormir. Elle aurait du savoir que cela ne durerait qu'un temps avant qu'il ne se lasse d'elle et préfère aller voir ailleurs s'il ne trouvait pas une femme qui lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait.

Jane ne comprenait pas la réaction de Lisbon. Un instant elle était souriante dans ses bras, l'instant d'après elle s'éloignait de lui sans lui dire pourquoi. Il savait lire les gens mais là il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait et cela lui faisait peur. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait, il se souvint de ses paroles et là il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amante. Elle avait mal interprété ses mots, elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Il se leva sans prendre la peine de se couvrir et vint entourer Lisbon de la chaleur de son corps. Il la sentit frissonner à son contact et sourit en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

.

"_ Je ne crois pas que tu ais compris ce que je voulais dire," lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

.

Lisbon ne dit rien, encore bien trop troublé par le contact du corps de Jane contre le sien, de sentir à quel point elle lui faisait encore de l'effet malgré qu'ils soient ensemble depuis un moment déjà.

.

"_ Je voulais juste dire que j'aurais voulu qu'on le dise aux autres, pour nous deux, qu'on officialise notre relation."

"_ Tu le veux vraiment?" demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face, le regard brillant de joie.

"_ C'Est-ce que je désire depuis longtemps déjà, mais je n'osais pas te le demander," lui répondit-il tout sourire. "Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache, que tout le monde voit la femme magnifique qui partage ma vie."

.

Lisbon rougie à ses paroles et posa sa tête sur le torse de Jane, se serrant encore plus contre lui, heureuse de l'entendre dire à quel point il l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé un jour rencontrer un homme qui puisse l'aimer à ce point et si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle serait aussi heureuse de se trouver dans les bras de son consultant, Patrick Jane elle n'y aurait pas cru et pourtant c'était le cas.

Le couple resta un moment ainsi, savourant leur étreinte et la joie d'être enfin heureux puis ils se séparèrent pour s'habiller. Jane voulait prévenir ses mais le jour même et il les appela donc pour leur donner rendez-vous dans un petit bar sympa non loin de chez Lisbon.

**oOoOo**

Toute l'équipe se trouvait dans le bar, assis à une table, buvant et discutant de tout et de rien. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et chacun y allait de ses blagues. Jane était heureux de partager sa joie avec ses collègues. Par moment il jetait des petits coups d'œil à Lisbon, l'admirant dans sa belle robe bleue qui mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette. De la voir rire ainsi, se régalant d'une simple soirée entre amis lui fit du bien. Elle avait vécu des moments difficiles pendant qu'il était dans le coma et à présent elle pouvait de nouveau être bien.

Lisbon tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Jane qui lui sourit. Ils se mirent d'accord et Jane fit teinter sa cuillère sur sa tasse, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

.

"_ Cher amis," commença le mentaliste, "si je vous ais fait venir ce soir c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose."

"_ On t'écoute."

"_ Voilà, depuis quelques temps je vois une femme et je voulais vous l'annoncer."

"_ Toi tu vois une femme?" S'étonna Rigsby. "Tu as trouvé une femme capable de te supporter?"

S'en suivit un grand éclat de rire de la part de toute la tablé.

"_ Oui j'ai trouvé une femme qui me supporte et qui m'aime en plus," rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lisbon.

.

Ses collègues suivirent son regard, curieux de savoir pourquoi il regardait Lisbon, mais en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de leur patronne, ils comprirent.

.

"_ Attends une minutes, toi et Lisbon?" S'étonna Rigsby.

"_ Et oui mon grand," sourit Jane en prenant la main de Lisbon dans la sienne.

"_ Et depuis quand?" interrogea Grace.

"_ Depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital," répondit Lisbon, se rapprochant de Jane et se serrant contre lui.

"_ Je suis si heureuse pour vous," dit alors la rouquine en venant prendre sa patronne dans ses bras.

.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une humeur encore plus heureuse. Tout le monde profitait de ce moment de pur bonheur, Jane et Lisbon heureux d'avoir mit leurs amis au courant et les autres heureux de voir leurs collègues enfin ensemble.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	21. Epilogue

Et voici également la fin de cette fic que j'avais complètement oublié de poster. Je sais que cette histoire n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès mais j'ose espérer que la fin vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Le soleil amorçait sa descente dans le ciel, donnant au ciel une douce teinte rouge orangé. Un couple se trouvait sur la plage, savourant la douce chaleur qui se faisait sentir par les faibles rayons lumineux, se tenant par la main. Ils ne disaient rien, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils avaient emménagé dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, un mois de tensions mais qui avaient fini par disparaitre. Il avait fallut qu'ils trouvent comment gérer tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient du apprendre la vie à deux, mais ils avaient enfin réussis et ils étaient heureux.

Lisbon avait eu un peu plus de mal que Jane, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation durable avec un homme et était toujours un peu effrayée. Et si elle n'était pas faite pour ça? Et si elle ne rendait pas Jane heureux? Et s'il décidait finalement de partir, de la laisser, de tenter sa chance avec une femme plus féminine, plus aimante? Elle avait peur chaque jour, mais tentait de ne pas le montrer.

Le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait été malgré tout le meilleur de sa vie et Jane faisait tout pour la mettre à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, il voulait qu'elle s'ouvre à lui d'elle-même, qu'elle trouve le courage de venir à lui sans peur. Il la comprenait et Lisbon en était heureuse, il était patient et aimant. Elle avait trouvé l'homme parfait, mais ses peurs restaient bien malgré tout présentes.

Lisbon enfouis son visage dans l'épaule de Jane et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Il inspira profondément, se laissant envahir par son odeur si masculine et si… Jane. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant la nuit.

" Je sais que tu as peur Teresa," lui dit-il soudain, rompant le silence. "Mais sache que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais."

" Que… quoi?" Fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire, étonnée de ses paroles.

" Tu as peur que je me lasse de toi, que je ne veuille pas attendre plus longtemps que tu t'ouvre complètement à moi. Mais je ne le ferais jamais, je tiens trop à toi et je t'ais déjà bien assez fait souffrir. C'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie et personne d'autre."

" Patrick je… je sais que je ne suis pas la femme la plus facile à vivre, je sais que je suis trop indépendante et que…"

" Mais tu es la femme que j'aime et celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie."

Lisbon se dégagea de lui et releva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il était vraiment sérieux, il ne mentait pas, ne jouait pas avec elle. Il l'aimait vraiment et c'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour être parfaitement heureuse. A présent, elle avait la certitude que sa vie serait parfaite, même s'ils allaient encore se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non. Ils étaient comme ça et rien ne pourrait les faire changer.

Lisbon se leva, tendit sa main au blond qui l'attrapa pour se lever à son tour. Une fois sur ses pieds, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et plongea encore plus dans ses beaux yeux émeraude. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que ses yeux, il pouvait tout savoir d'elle rien qu'en les regardant, elle n'avait aucuns secrets pour lui, mais il préférait qu'elle se livre seule, il n'aimait pas, ou du moins plus, tenter de lire en elle comme il l'avait toujours fait. A présent ils étaient un couple, elle avait risqué sa carrière pour lui, elle avait souffert pour lui, elle avait fait plus que n'importe qui pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Il ne l'en aimait que plus et il su que ce soir était celui qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

Jane s'écarta lentement de Lisbon, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite noire. La jeune femme se mit les mains devant la bouche pour étouffer un petit cri de surprise. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à franchir cette étape, elle en était encore à se questionner sur leur relation, sur leur avenir, même si elle n'envisageait pas de le quitter. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

Le Mentalist mit un genou à terre et ouvrit la petite boite, révélant une magnifique bague avec un émeraude entoure de deux petits diamants qui brillèrent à la lueur de la lune naissante. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration.

" Teresa, tu es la seule femme qui ais su me comprendre, m'apprécier et ne pas chercher à me changer. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir et je me demande encore si je te mérite."

" Patrick…"

" Laisse-moi finir. Tu es celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie et je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour le mariage, tout comme moi. Cette bague n'est que la promesse que je te fais de toujours être là pour toi, de ne jamais t'abandonner, de ne jamais te faire souffrir. Cette bague est le symbole de notre amour et de notre attachement. C'est une bague de promesse. Je te l'offre aujourd'hui pour te faire comprendre que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive dans notre vie, quoi qu'il puisse se passer."

Lisbon sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et elle était heureuse qu'il comprenne son désir d'attendre encore avant d'officialiser leur relation. Il lui faisait une promesse ce soir et c'était bien plus important à ses yeux qu'une demande en mariage.

Elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui et lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était prête à s'ouvrir entièrement à lui, à ne plus jamais rien lui cacher. Elle avait trouvé l'homme parfait et ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se laissant tomber en arrière dans le sable et finir par s'y endormir, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps. Apres toutes les épreuves que la vie leur avait imposées, ils étaient enfin ensemble et ils avaient le temps pour penser au reste.

Les étoiles brillèrent dans le ciel, illuminant ce couple endormit dans le sable, ce couple heureux qui avait su dépasser leurs peurs et leurs craintes. Ce couple qui avait su s'aimer malgré tout.

Une étoile filante traversa l'immensité noire, comme une promesse d'un avenir meilleur et emplis de bonheur.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
